


Serendipity

by dauntlesscake12



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Allegiant, Divergent, F/M, Insurgent, Multi, Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntlesscake12/pseuds/dauntlesscake12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A promising new Dauntless transfer, An alluring Erudite man, and a charming Amity woman are now Jeanine Mathhews informants concerning the reported Divergent in the Dauntless compound. Join them in their quest to put an end to the threat that is Divergence, but wait things may not be as they appear.. Eric/OC, OC/OC, Tris/Four</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Serendipity

Chapter 1

The Silence in the erudite compound was overwhelming. A few hushed whispers were exchanged between the navy clad faction members as they all openly observed the women at the front of the room. The taller blonde woman was their leader, Jeanine Matthews, a lady always dressed to impress, even by erudite standards. Jeanine's dull blue eyes bore into the cat like emerald green orbs of the shorter girl before her. She quickly assessed the auburn haired beauty, quietly making judgments on the initiate's appearance.

"Is there a reason as to why you're singling me out, Ms. Matthews?" The girl's voice broke through the silence, her eyes revealing the vast curiosity that the Erudite tend to exude.

Jeanine smiled coyly and motioned to the tall man text to her. "Mordekai, Go ahead." Jeanine ordered. He looked startled at first, but quickly composed himself.

He scratched at his beard and sighed as he walked forward, taking his place between the two females. "Scarlett Wysor," he started carefully, "You are called here to be congratulated on your outstanding performance on your initiation test taken earlier this week. Not only have you scored first in your class, but you were also ranked highly in this faction. You scored only second to Jeanine Matthews."

Scarlett raised an eyebrow delicately as she took in the man's words. "So what does this mean for me?" Scarlett looked expectantly at Mordekai, he sighed again and ran a hand threw his tussled brown locks. His icy eyes overlooked the smaller girl in disdain, not enjoying what he was about to say.

"Because of this, you will be given an internship under Jeanine. Not only will you be learning from the best, but you will also get many more opportunities in the future." He finished, not believing this child was anything special.

The other faction members hasped and whispered about this new information almost immediately. Scarlett's face was full of pride as she shot a smug look at Mordekai, who scowled in return.

"Now if you would excuse me, I have some business to take care of." Jeanine's calculated gaze landed on Mordekai "Will you please escort Scarlett to my room, Mr. Goode? I will meet you both there shortly." Mordekai nodded and motioned for Scarlett to follow him to the elevators. Scarlett noted the generic music taking over the small space was calming though extremely dull. As they came to their stop, Scarlett let out a yawn and looked over at her companion. Her face fell into a frown when she saw his scowl directed at her. "So you're Jeanine's secretary?" She asked the toned man.

He heard the insult in her words and looked at her with an incredulous expression. "You're a transfer correct?" Mordekai asked narrowly. Scarlett was taken aback by his question, she was expecting an insult really. "Wait don't answer that, I already know. By your distasteful behavior I can tell. You were a Dauntless, weren't you?" He smiled at her, mirroring her previous smug look. Scarlett's smile fell immediately, and she decided to ignore him. He looked her over unhappily, she was smaller than most women, but not to the point of looking like a child. She looked to be a regular Erudite girl, well, aside from her prettiness (he would never tell her that) that seemed almost other worldly. Her upturned nose suggested she was stuck up, and he couldn't agree more. This girl was not someone he enjoyed. He spotted the dirty golden chain around her neck. A dauntless keepsake. The pendant had their symbol engraved in it, he snickered to himself.

"What?" Scarlett snapped as they arrived at Jeanine's office. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Well, you seem to not want to give up your savage heritage so easily, young one." He smirked as he motioned to her necklace.

She shrugged as she quickly tucked it into her dress. "It's none of your concern. Now if that is all, I would like to wait for Jeanine myself. Go be a useful Secretary and get me a bottled water, hmm?" Her smiled was feral. Mordekai was about to when Jeanine entered the room swiftly followed by two other obviously not from their faction.

"Scarlett, Mordekai. I would like to introduce you both to Annabel Martin." She motioned to the golden skinned beauty beside her. The woman looked to be a bit older than Scarlett, but not by much. Her long brown hair cascaded to her mid-back. Her brown eyes were friendly and inviting as she shook both Mordekai and Scarlett's hands. A smile adorned her face.

"Nice to meet you both." She smiled politely. Scarlett watched in interest as Mordekai blushed and slightly stuttered his greeting. He was obviously infatuated with this other woman. Scarlett scowled when she noticed Annabel's chest. This woman had curves in the right places. She sighed unhappily as she looked down at her much smaller chest.

"Ms. Martin is here on peace keeping business. She's going to tell us why spreading propaganda about the Abnegation faction is depraved." Jeanine sighed as she sauntered around her desk to take a seat in her rolling chair. "The other tall, dark, and gruesome looking gentleman beside her was one of our own. Eric. Now a Dauntless leader, I'm certain you can deduce."

Mordekai raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really? How scintillating. Please, do let the persuasive speech begin." He said, his eyes intently resting on Annabel's pleasant face, not giving Eric even a glance.

"First off, it is not a persuasive speech. I'm here to tell you- the Erudite of all factions- that you cannot create a news article with little evidence to support its claim. Simply because one transfer from Abnegation was abused, does not necessarily mean that the latest transfers from Abnegation were as well. Besides, a majority of Abnegation would be too considerate of their children to abuse them. THAT is fact, and that is what you should print as a follow up to the line of propaganda you've been printing lately. The system we have now is working. Let's not disrupt a fully functional arrangement simply because we're jealous of power."

Jeanine raised an eyebrow. "Right. Well, I am afraid you are the one who is terribly mistaken about us, Annabel. Where is your evidence to support your claim? We are not power thirsty. You'll come to see that as we visit the dauntless compound."

"Come with us? So our assignment has to do with the Dauntless?" Mordekai cut in, hiding the fact that he was pleased with Annabel accompanying them.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Well, obviously, Mordekai. I mean what other reason would there be for us to be...graced by the dauntless leader's presence." She crossed her arms and glanced expectantly at Jeanine who smirked fondly in return.

"That is correct, Ms. Wysor. Eric here is to escort you all to the dauntless headquarters. He is to get you three safely there, so you may study the Dauntless initiation, and watch the dynamics of another faction. Young Annabel is accompanying you so that she may witness what we're trying to accomplish and hopefully stop looking down on our faction's methods, as well as to possibly bring that Intel to her Amity superiors."

"You mean Slander." Annabel sighed, her face held stress.

"That's quite an extensive vocabulary for an Amity," Scarlett narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Perhaps you should have joined Erudite instead, we could have used your intellect. Pity really."

Annabel blushed in retaliation, quickly casting her gaze downward. "Now, now, girls. You need to play nice. Though I do appreciate your attitude." Eric smirked, his menacing eyes landed on Scarlett's small form as if he were sizing her up. She glared back at him tauntingly.

"Well if that's all, I do believe we should leave immediately, well before it gets too late to get anything done." Mordekai broke the silence, Eager to learn more about the curious Amity girl beside him.

"Yes, of course. Mordekai, please do keep an eye on Scarlett for me. I wouldn't want my protégé to be put in danger. This is merely a studying experience for her." Jeanine addressed Mordekai with a particular honey tone to her voice. Mordekai nodded.

"Right. Follow me." Eric said as he strode out of the office.

"Don't forget to give them the research folder!" Jeanine addressed Eric, her face turning serious. Eric shot her a knowing look.

"Okay, okay whatever." Eric lamented as he headed out the door, eager to continue back to his faction.

It took several minutes for the group to meet the train tracks. "Now you're going to have to get a running start to get on the train, there is another entrance, but this is the quickest way to get to the compound, and I don't want any complaining." Eric ordered smoothly as he looked into each face of the newcomers. His cold eyes eventually settled on Scarlett slight form, she looked back at him defiantly. "Got a problem Nose? Afraid of a little physical activity?"

"Of course not, I was merely wondering what would happen if one of us were to miss the train." Scarlett scoffed, slightly offended at his accusation.

"Well, then they would have to wait for an Amity to drive them to our area, from there you will start your research, but I will warn you that it will take much longer to get there in that manner." Eric smirked expecting looks of fear to cross his companion's faces, instead he only saw slight looks of unease.

"No one is going to get hurt are they?" Annabel frowned, her eyes filled with worry for the others. "I don't know, that depends on whether you do it right or not." Eric laughed, his voice deep and menacing.

"I'm certain that you'll be unscathed. If pin cushion over here can do it, anyone can." Mordekai chuckled slightly as he watched Eric's face become distorted with irritation at the insult. "Besides, you don't have to worry. I can help you out. I bet that I can do this with ease."

"Well that's improbable, considering you've never participated in such strenuous activity. The reassurance is faulty, if anything she seems like she can handle herself, Amity tend to be physically fit and can handle daunting exercises despite their peaceful upbringing. If anything she's possibly more worried about you and I as Erudite tend to linger indoors and focus more on mental stimulation." Scarlett sighed, reciting her opinion as if it were straight out of a text book.

Annabel sent an amused smile at her, and gave the flabbergasted Mordekai a confirming look.

"Well, don't you just know everything you-"

"It's coming!" Eric's loud voice interrupted Mordekai's retort, his eyes on the train speeding toward them.

The group immediately broke out in a run, intent on getting some edge on their jump. Eric ran behind, attempting to get everyone on the same car. Scarlett was the first to get on, Eric noted that she did so with ease. Next was Annabel, having no trouble with the constant running, but hitting her thigh on the side as she pulled herself up. Mordekai had trouble getting a grip and pulling himself up, needing the aid of Annabel to help him in.

Once he was sure they were all in, Eric easily jumped in, his experience earning him a successful entrance and an unscathed form. Everyone was breathing heavily from their sprint, excluding Eric who was analyzing the group.

"Why didn't you help your faction member?" Annabel questioned Scarlett, she kept her face serene although her eyes held annoyance for the younger woman.

Scarlett shot her a contemptuous glare. "He may be a faction member but he is no friend of mine. Friends are illogical, merely illusions of-"

"Okay, enough book talk, it's really getting' on my nerves." Eric yawned as he leaned his head against the cart wall. Scarlett sent him a loathing glance and decided to nurse her scraped elbow.

"Here let me see that." Annabel offered, taking out ointment from her backpack. Scarlett wearily gave her arm. Mordekai looked on with curious eyes.

"Are you a Doctor?" He questioned. Annabel blushed at his assessment.

"No of course not, Erudite are the doctors when it comes down to it. I'm probably more qualified to be a Nurse at this point, most Amity come to me when they have minor injuries and don't want to hassle the erudite doctors with simple abrasions and illnesses. I've read quite a few medical journals, and could handle most situations." Annabel quipped. Her tan skin was tinted red with all the attention the group was giving her. She quickly bandaged Scarlett's elbow, smiling kindly. Scarlett uttered a quick thank you and quickly moved to the other side of the cart next to Eric.

"You're really amazing, you know that right?" Mordekai smiled. Scarlett sent him a scathing look. "What? It's not every day you meet an Amity Lady who happens to be well educated." Annabel raised an eyebrow as Mordekai realized his mistake. "Well, that's not to say all people in your faction are ignorant or anything, I wasn't trying to insult you...Oh. Damn. I'm Sorry." He blabbered on. Annabel let out an amused giggle and Mordekai ran a hand through his thick hair, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm fully aware that the women of my faction tend to be focused on appearance. I just happen to like to focus my free time a bit differently, I appreciate your compliment."

"Mordekai when you experience pressure or nervousness, it seems you tend to scratch at your hair or your stubble. Are you aware?" Scarlett observed.

"No I don't! I do no such thing you shrimp!" Mordekai flustered scratching at the hairs on his skin unintentionally.

"Shrimp?" Scarlett questioned unhappily.

"It's a nickname, or a term of endearment. He's pointing out your short stature." Annabel provided.

Scarlett's face matched her namesake as she stuttered unintelligibly. "Oh, shut up Red, you're not as bad as the new stiff initiate they brought in. Looks like a twelve year old. At least you have a bit of something," Eric cut in, pushing himself off the wall. "We're almost there. You're all going to have to jump out onto that building. Be careful not to die. Especially you, princess. Wouldn't want Jeanine chopping off my head because you can't jump."

Scarlett scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Jump in 5 counts!" Eric's voice broke through the wind.

"Be careful." Mordekai addressed Annabel quietly attempting to hide his own nervousness.

"Four!"

"I...I just don't like the falling feeling…" Annabel shot worriedly. Mordekai swallowed the lump in his own throat and laced his fingers through hers, earning a slight blush from both of them. "Three!"

"Don't worry. We'll jump together." Mordekai smiled, tightening his grip.

"Two!" They all bent their legs readying themselves.

"One!" And with that they all jumped, Mordekai and Annabel hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh aren't you guys cute." Eric rolled his eyes incredulously. He landed on his feet, so of course he had seen everyone else's landings. Scarlett landed with ease, she stumbled a bit, but was uninjured. He looked over to the lovebird, and they were in an interesting position. Annabel was on top of Mordekai who was flustered, her hands were clenched tightly to his shirt and her face buried into his chest. "Get a room you two. Or don't. You could do way better than the hippie." Eric directed toward Mordekai, his eyes held annoyance for the woman on the erudite man's chest.   
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cling to you like that! I just needed to catch my breath." Annabel blushed furiously.   
Mordekai chuckled as she got up, they both dusted themselves off. "Don’t mention it, honey." He grinned wryly.   
"I don't understand. Why did he use the term for the sweetener made by Bees using the nectar from plant life to describe Annabel?" Scarlett questioned. Her green eyes filled with curiosity. Eric snorted.   
"It’s another nickname Scarlett, I was merely comparing her to the sweetness of honey." Mordekai provided, his face flustered.   
"Nicknames are illogical, it’s not even a shortened version of her name."   
"It’s okay Scarlett, your faction member here is exceedingly confident in himself…I'll explain it to you later." Annabel smiled, still very amused at the younger girl.   
"How that child scored higher than me on the initiation test is astonishing. She doesn't seem very smart." Mordekai muttered disdainfully.   
"I don't know, I could see it. She has a logical thought process and seems to learn quickly. She's intriguing." Annabel added.  
"Okay you all have had enough resting time! Follow me." Eric silenced them all, walking toward his destination, the group followed obediently. "Jump down here. Don’t worry, there's a net at the bottom. Jeanine would kill me if you guys died, so I'm doing to go first and make sure to help you guys off the net." He made his way to the ledge and fell forward hastily, disappearing into the darkness at the bottom.  
The group was silent as Scarlett walked forward quickly eager to get to her research. As she hit the net she noted that it was rough against her skin. Eric reached his hand out to help her off, she ignored it and pulled herself off without his help. She turned back as she heard the loud thump of flesh meeting the net. Eric lent a hand to help Mordekai, yet Mordekai was too proud to take it. Annabel came next, and Eric didn’t bother to budge to help her since he knew that Mordekai would anyways. Annabel’s face was flushed and pale.  
“Are you ok?”  
“I’m overcome with vertigo, but otherwise fine.”  
She quickly scrambled out of the net with the help of Mordekai. "Well, welcome to The Dauntless compound." Eric yawned, his cold eyes watching Scarlett closely. "Hey Red, I've been meaning to ask you, Have we met?"   
Scarlett scowled unhappily. "No, never directly. I assumed that you knew I was originally a Dauntless. You must’ve seen me around," Scarlett provided, annoyed at not being noticed. "I assumed it was apparent. Even that waste of space Mordekai knew of my origins."   
"Well, I don't really have time to get to know each and every person personally." Eric griped, angry at Scarlett’s condescending tone.   
"Whatever. When will we be able to start our research?" Scarlett asked nonchalantly.   
Eric sighed in exasperation. "You guys aren't going around our members in those clothes. If you're going to be here, then you're going to live by my rules for your stay." Eric smirked.   
"Are you going to guarantee our safety at least?" Annabel questioned.  
"That depends on you guys, if you start a fight, of course I'm not going to hold my people back. You won't die if that's what you're asking." He retorted then began to walk away, the three instantly following.   
"Where are we going?" Mordekai asked taking his glasses out of the case in his pocket.   
"We're going to the quarters you three will be staying in." He opened the door at the end of the hallway. "I've had this room set up for your arrival. There are dauntless clothes inside the trunks at the end of your beds. Be sure to change, we don't want you all standing out too much. I’ll return in twenty. Be ready because you're going to meet the initiates." Eric left immediately, and the three quickly looked in the chests and at the clothing provided.   
Scarlett sighed as she opened hers, it was like her old clothes. She slowly removed her dress when Annabel stopped her.   
"Wait! Scarlett, have some modesty! Mordekai turn around!" She flustered. Mordekai turned beet red in return and turned mumbling under his breath about crazy teenagers.  
"Hey, I can dig these threads." Annabel laughed and did a three sixty. Her red dress was replaced with a shorter more form fitting number that accentuated her figure. Her long brown hair was now in a tasteful side braid.   
"You do look much better in your current clothes than those awful amity colors." Scarlett wrinkled her nose as the thought. She was dressed in a black shirt that went off the shoulders, shorts with tights under, and black combat boots. Her dark red hair was now in a high ponytail with a few strands framing her face.   
"Well, I think you look quite alluring," Mordekai smiled at Annabel then his gaze fell on Scarlett, "and you...look less stuck up I guess." Mordekai looked a bit out of place in his clothes, his Black V-neck t-shirt showed too much of his chest for his liking, and he immediately missed his blue jeans and collared shirt.  
“You're uncomfortable." Scarlett deduced. Her eyes scanned over Mordekai’s disgruntled expression.   
"Obviously. These aren't the classy erudite suits I'm accustomed to." He snorted and turned to the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway.   
Eric briskly appeared at the door, his blue eyes bore into their clothing, satisfied with their appearance. "Why don't you all Dauntless up nicely. Here, put these armbands on, so everyone knows you guys aren't initiates or anything." He handed Scarlett and Mordekai deep navy ones, and Annabel a sun colored one. Scarlett snorted and rolled her eyes. "Got a problem Nose?" He sneered, his eyes holding a well hidden anger.   
"Wearing these depletes the purpose of us changing into dauntless clothing. It’s actually quite contradictory, trying to have us fit in, but then providing a means to set us apart. We'll likely be targeted either way, so this was a waste of time." Scarlett retorted, her face calm and composed  
Eric narrowed his eyes. "Are you scared of being roughed up a little, Princess?" His voice was gruff and held something Scarlett couldn’t place.   
"Let’s not squabble, please. We’re here for a purpose, let’s not deviate too much from the plan." Annabel quickly moved between the two with her arms held out, insistent on keeping the peace.   
"Ugh, whatever. Let’s go, the initiates are practicing a few fighting exercises, I bet you wouldn't want to miss out on your precious research." Eric spat, Annabel’s eyes held worry, sensing that Eric wasn't the type of person to let things go.   
"Let’s go then." Mordekai tapped his foot impatiently as he eyed the folder in Eric’s hand. "Is that the outline of the information Jeanine wanted us to gather?"   
"Oh, well, yeah it is," Eric seemed to notice the folder tucked to his side for the first time. "It’s only for you and princess."  
"Why can't I read it? Jeanine sent me here as well." Annabel frowned unhappily, her eyes on the folder, eager to learn its contents.  
"It’s classified, Jeanine is testing Scarlett’s hands on perception. Mordekai is overseeing it, there's just a bunch of erudite formula secrets they wouldn’t want you learning." Eric snapped.   
Annabel huffed, but kept her face neutral. "Very well then." She put a smile back on her face and followed Eric back out the door. He led them back down the hall in silence with still emitting an ominous aura. Mordekai pulled Scarlett to the back of the group to talk with her privately as they walked. Annabel kept looking back at the pair curiously until finally they got to the training grounds, many dauntless faces turned to the arrival of the visitors.   
"Listen up, these people are here to study the initiation, do not get in their way unless ordered to do so!" Eric’s loud voice echoed through the training area, the initiates immediately continued their fighting eager to prove themselves.   
"Well, why don't we start with the Dauntless born initiates first?" Mordekai mumbled as he eyed the experienced fighters.   
"No." Scarlett was looking toward a small initiate with mid length blonde hair, Annabel noted it was the Prior girl. The ballsy one that transferred from Abnegation. Mordekai followed Scarlett’s eyes and scoffed.   
"Why that one? She probably won't even pass the first stage- Wait! Don't leave without me!" He hollered after the two girls who already made their way towards the wispy blonde who was currently beating the life out of a punching bag with her small fists. Eric hung back to watch the initiates.  
“Hello, initiate!” Annabel said cheerfully.  
“Your frame is weak, and your stance is wrong.” Scarlett sighed as she stepped closer to the girl.  
When Mordekai caught up to Scarlett and Annabel, his breathing was a tad uneven. He opened the folder. “Beatrice…Prior. Transfer from Abnegation. Assessment test results: Abnegation.”  
Scarlett narrowed her eyes at Beatrice, and without looking away, she addressed Mordekai. “I’m ready to do my first analysis. Are you listening, Mordekai? Since, sadly, you’ll have to be grading me on this.”  
Mordekai held the folder open with one hand and pulled out a pen from his pocket with the other. His icy blue eyes fell on Scarlett. “Go ahead.”  
“Wait, analysis? What?” Annabel was lost.  
Scarlett ignored her. “This one holds many Abnegation traits still, but is partially letting go of her old faction piece by piece. For instance, the tattoo demonstrates bravery and a bit of rebellion against her old faction, yet her posture is not confident enough to be Dauntless. She’s self-conscious, which goes against her Abnegation teachings as well as dauntless norms. She should be kept under close observation in spite of the conflict to both.”  
Mordekai narrowed his eyes at Scarlett. “Yes.” He scribbled something down in the file. “As much as I hate to admit it, that was actually an excellent deduction.”  
“I don’t understand…why are you-,” Annabel began, but Scarlett brusquely cut her off.  
“Like Eric had mentioned earlier, it is confidential erudite information that Mordekai relayed to me upon our stroll here to the training grounds.”  
Mordekai slapped the folder shut and gave Scarlett a disapproving look before turning his gaze gently to Annabel. “It is in fact confidential information. Information that I wasn’t aware I’d be sharing with anyone today before our meeting in the board room. As you both may recall, Jeanine did say that you were here to learn of what the erudite endeavor to do, but I cannot give the entirety of this information to you yet. All will be explained later at a more convenient time and place. Perhaps over some dinner?” Mordekai finished with a toothy smirk.  
“Well, I must oblige if I hope to ever unveil these erudite secrets.” Annabel stated coolly, a flirty smile gracing her lips.  
“You could always have one of these Dauntless beat it out of him. Too bad you’re too benevolent to do so.” Scarlett sighed.  
“Eric!” Mordekai called out to the intimidating bulk of a man. He then motioned for him to come over.  
Eric strode towards the small group. “I see that you’ve started with the first jumper. Saving the best for last I presume.” The Prior girl surprisingly kept a plain face at the insult. She continued training.  
“Scarlett was actually the one to select her as the first to…” Mordekai’s voice trailed off as he guided Eric out of ear shot. Scarlett and Annabel watched the two conversing.  
“It seems as though Eric is mildly interested in what Mordekai is saying. How interesting. He’s usually so apathetic. Looks like the topic has changed. The forehead dropped. Eric is glaring at you with a look mingled with exasperation and disgust. His brow is furrowed as he looks back to Mordekai. Mordekai looks peeved, a bit wounded, but stands his ground. Eric sighed, accepting something.”  
Annabel stared glassy eyed at Scarlett in astonishment. “Are you always this well at reading people?”  
“I enjoy communications studies.”  
“I can tell!” Annabel laughed. Eric motioned for the girls to join them.  
“Annabel, you’re going to follow me. You will be in the way of the remaining erudite research until Mordekai fills you in on it tonight. The dauntless compound isn’t exactly the place for a passion filled business date, yet nevertheless, Mordekai will attempt to make it so. In the meantime, I’m going to give you a more thorough tour of the compound and give you an overview of our ideals and customs. Think of it as a cultural experience.”   
"If you insist, I suppose I can check out what you guys have going on down here." She sighed unhappily, Eric nodded and proceeded to lead her away.   
Mordekai shot Scarlett a questioning look as they walked away. "I know. We'll quickly finish our research here and join them." Scarlett lamented.  
"I don't trust him. He obviously doesn't like her." Mordekai crossed his arms unhappily.   
"If we hurry then you won't have to worry much longer, research before all else." Scarlett walked off to examine the next initiate, Mordekai warily followed and shot a nervous glance towards Annabel’s exiting form.  
After about twenty minutes of hearing Eric’s droning deep voice Annabel was thoroughly bored and quickly tried to think up of ways to get back to her erudite acquaintances. "Eric, I appreciate you showing me the way around your compound, but I graciously request that we return to the training area, or at least let me spend the rest of our time in the quarters you assigned us, for I feel there's nothing else you can show me." Annabel quipped politely, carefully watching for Eric’s reaction. His face quickly contorted to match his annoyance.   
"There's still one more place you need to see...Annabel." Eric’s voice was light.   
"Um...I guess we can go to just one more s-section…" She stuttered sensing his menacing aura.  
Eric quickly led her deeper into the compound to a mid-sized room with a reclining chair in the middle. Annabel noted it was similar to the one she sat in to take her aptitude test a few years ago. "Here is where we put people under the fear simulation." Eric smirked toward Annabel as she slowly inched toward the door.   
"Interesting...okay you've shown me what you wanted to show me, I’ll take my leave now." Annabel turned toward the door, but froze when she felt Eric’s large hand grip her shoulder. He grabbed her and roughly threw her onto the chair, she cowered back instinctively.   
"As a part of this tour and exploration of dauntless culture, I'm going to induce you into your fear landscape." Eric held a syringe in his hand.   
"I-I'm an Amity! I have no business in your simulations!" Annabel’s voice cracked as she attempted to get up again only to be pushed down roughly.  
"I've always wondered how a banjo strummer would handle their fears..." Eric smiled and injected the serum into Annabel’s neck, she yelped at the sudden pinch, her eyes slowly losing focus as she entered her fear landscape.  
Annabel’s eyes refocused and she immediately knew she was in a simulation. She calmed her breathing and looked around warily, vaguely wondering which of her fears she would go through first.   
From what she could tell, she was in a hospital, but no one was around. "Weird..." She mumbled to herself as she entered a seemingly empty room. She then abruptly screamed out at what she saw. Several men and women were in a zombie like state slowly walking toward her. They had boils on their faces and blood draining from their orifices.   
"Help...us...please..." One man moaned, his eyes leaking tears.   
“I don't know what's wrong with you! There's nothing I can do!" She whimpered as she backed up against the wall. She tried to steady her breathing as she slowly slid to the floor, clutching her knees to her chest. 'Take deep breaths…it’s not real." She thought to herself.   
When she opened her eyes, the disease ridden people were gone, she was still in the hospital though. She quickly got up and moved on to another room, tears welled in her eyes when saw this next one. Her pet dog from amity lay in the middle of the room, its white short hair stained with blood. She quickly ran to her injured friend and hugged him close, staining her clothes red. The dog whimpered out as she hugged him. "It’s okay, boy...I'm here." Her voice cracked as she put him back down, quickly trying to figure out what was wrong with her beloved pet. "Hang in there!" She tried to put pressure on the wound to ease the bleeding. The animal’s breathing eventually came to a stop, and Annabel cried out, her face streaked with tears. The dog’s form slowly vanished, as did the hospital, and she was suddenly in a swamp-like terrain. Annabel got up and started walking when her face was suddenly hit with a flying bug. Her face twisted in disgust as she swatted it away, but slowly more and more started swarming her. She cried out as she felt their slimy bodies touch her skin, she closed her eyes and tried to even her breathing. 'Wait...this is only a simulation. I can make them go away.' Annabel thought. She slowed her breathing and smirked as she was about to imagine them away.  
"Annabel!" Her eyes refocused and she was yet again in the simulation room, Eric was against the wall, his arm being held in a seemingly awkward and painful position by Scarlett, and Mordekai was by her side with worry etched into his face. At that moment she knew that Mordekai and Scarlett were actually good friends and she was happy to have met them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
Annabel was still suffering from the after effects of the serum as Mordekai attempted to get her steadily on her feet. She was tired both emotionally and physically, dragging her feet as she weakly attempted to walk. “What happened..?” She slurred drowsily as she took in the situation in front of her better. Eric was released after Scarlet concluded that she couldn't hold on to him for long considering her small stature. The Erudite girl quickly moved to position herself in between the menacing man and her recovering friend, Mordekai was behind Scarlett opting to be closer to Annabel just in case she lost her balance.   
“We found this lowlife laughing at your fear landscape!” Mordekai growled, his frustration was prominent on his face as he glared daggers in Eric’s direction. Scarlet scoffed at his behavior, though she was concerned for Annabel’s well-being, she wasn't there to add to the already ridiculous dilemma.   
“I don’t have to explain myself to you.” Eric retorted angrily, half angry at the group in front of him, the rest of his anger directed toward himself for allowing the crimson haired spitfire to detain him in his startled frenzy. His narrowed eyes were adamantly avoiding Scarlett’s, instead he matched Mordekai’s glare, and even shot Annabel an intimidating gander who flinched in result.   
“Mordekai, will you take Annabel back to our quarters?” Scarlett barked out, her voice laced with annoyance. Her fists were clenched in notable fury. She desperately wanted to punch the Dauntless leader’s face for taking precious time out of her day. “I will converse with Eric myself and hopefully we can come to a mutual understanding, right Eric?” Eric took in Scarlett’s impassive stare and was instantly infuriated, he realized that she wasn't afraid of him like most others seemed to be, quite the opposite actually. She looked at him the way one would look at a child who had just got caught sneaking an extra slice of chocolate cake. He considered his options carefully, he could just refuse her but she would probably tell Jeanine that he had deliberately put the group in danger. Nope, he wasn't about to be on the receiving end of that disaster. Jeanine could be a vicious bitch sometimes. He sighed, he eventually decided to take the easier route and try to come to some sort of an agreement with red.   
“Yeah, whatever.” he agreed in defeat, trying to ignore the smug look of victory adorning her petite face.   
“Are you sure you want us to leave you alone with him?” Mordekai muttered anxiously. He held on to Annabel who seemed to be doing much better, a pretty blush returning to her sun kissed skin. “I mean we could mull it over with you two if needed, I can be there just in case he tries something.”   
“Oh Please, I am fully capable of taking care of myself Mordekai. Besides I think Annabel would be of more of an assistance than you, even in her weakened state.” Scarlet teased.   
Mordekai sputtered unhappily and scratched at his beard out of habit. “Just when I was starting to think you were decent, you go and act like a spoiled brat. So much for a functioning friendship.” Mordekai scoffed. Scarlet shrugged and sent him a bored look. He sighed as he took Annabel’s arm, afraid that she would fall to the floor in a heap.   
“I agree with Scarlet.” Annabel added, the rational part of her brain told her that she should probably rest a bit after that traumatic experience. She shot a frantic glance at her previous assailant, he was currently leaning against the wall, seemingly focused on the dirt compound floor. Her body relaxed, relieved that his attention was no longer on her. “We should probably get out of here, the human body isn't used to being pulled out of a simulation like that, and I don’t think mine took it very well.” Mordekai nodded in understanding and slowly led the Amity woman out of the room, hoping to get her back to their shared lodgings as soon as possible. On the way out they both turned back to look at Scarlet who hurried them along.   
The room was soon filled with a smothering silence as the two inhabitants refused to speak. Eric cleared his voice in defeat as he pushed himself off of the wall, Scarlett’s calculative gaze immediately traced the intricate tattoos that adorned Eric’s muscular arms.   
“Well, let’s get this little talk over with, Princess. I don't have all day, being the important man I am.” He smirked cockily as she rolled her eyes at his not so creative nickname for her. “It's probably going to take a while though, huh? Do you mind if we head to my office? It's not as gloomy as it is in here.”   
“I don't care.” Scarlett quipped hurriedly, eager to leave the monotone space. Eric nodded as he motioned for her to follow him, they walked in silence as they headed past the chasm and up a flight of stairs. Scarlett immediately signaled out the door that must have been the entrance to Eric’s office. It was painted the darkest of blacks and was easily the nicest looking door in the compound. Eric held the door open, allowing her to get in the room with ease. “This isn't an office.” Scarlet deadpanned, her lips set in a cute frown. It wasn't an office at all, it was a bedroom. Her face suddenly flushed a deep pink with the realization. Eric tried to hold back his laughter when he saw the expression on her face, instantly preferring it over her usually emotionless facade.   
“I lied, Dauntless don't have offices. I thought you of all people would know that, Princess. Oh well. Intelligent my ass. Nervous at being in a guy’s room?” He sneered, taking advantage of her discomfort. Scarlet glared, if he wanted to play games then she would beat him. “As I mentioned before, I don't care where we are as long as we get to the point at hand.” She retorted, goading him on expectantly. He rolled his eyes, not enjoying her know-it-all attitude. He slowly gave her a once over, noting that it was a pity her attitude was shit, she was quite pretty.   
“Just get to the point, you want to yell at me for messing with that useless Amity girl.” Eric grumbled as he made his way over a big chair, sinking into it immediately and sighing when he felt his muscles relax.   
“You're an idiot. That is to never happen again. Understood?” Scarlett’s gaze lingered on him momentarily as she moved to look at the variety of knick knacks on the table near the bed, touching his possessions without any regard for the man. He scowled as she made herself at home, making demands in his own quarters! Who did she think she was?   
“Hey Red, I don't know what kind of social standing you have at the Erudite compound, but here I make the rules. I'm going to do whatever I want.” He sneered angrily as he got up to move to where she was, he hastily pushed her away from his belongings. “And stop touching my stuff, ever hear of boundaries?” Scarlett shot him an inquisitive gander, her eyebrow raised delicately.   
“I assumed it was obvious that I'm Jeanine’s new pupil. I'll have you know that I scored highest on my initiation testing. In fact I scored right beneath Jeanine herself, so I suggest you show more respect for me by calling me by my proper name!” She boasted disdainfully, her face betraying her level of insult. Eric raised his eyebrows skeptically at the new found information. He was fully aware that these people were the best, but he didn’t realize that it was to that extent.  
“You beat Mordekai’s score? I imagine he must hate you for it.” Eric laughed, happy that someone got the short end of the stick.  
“Well, I beat everyone else as well, I don't see why he would bear any resentment towards me.” She trailed off, confused at where he was going with the conversation. Eric took noticeable glee in his newfound knowledge, losing his previous anger.   
“Ha! He was the second smartest in the compound before you came around!” He snickered, delighted at knowing of this predicament. Scarlett’s face visibly fell, her full lips developed a saddened pout. “Your attitude probably doesn’t sit well with him either, no wonder he dislikes being in your presence. It's okay though, I like you well enough.” He added when he noticed the hurt look she donned.   
“So that explains his initial attitude towards me...” Scarlet muttered her eyes downcast, she now knew why they couldn't be friends.   
“Princess, you know you don't have to deal with that weakling. I think you're pretty hot-”  
“Do you ever shut up?!” Scarlett scowled at the big man, no longer in the mood for his constant bickering. “We're here to discuss your bitterness towards Annabel, so if you can please stop, that would surely be appreciated and beneficial to this assignment. What do you have against her anyway? From what I deduced, this is your first interaction with her, so you really shouldn't bear any ill will towards her.”   
“Maybe I don't want to stop, I hate everything she stands for. Their stupid goody-goody faction does whatever they can to keep the peace, it honestly gets on my nerves. They're just as bad as those lousy Stiffs.” Eric retorted, his anger rising yet again.   
“Are you willing to negotiate an agreement? I don't think I can bear your constant assault on the poor woman, it's quite distracting.” Scarlet instantly regretted her words as she saw the distinguished leer Eric shot her way. She suddenly felt self-conscious and cursed her revealing Dauntless clothing as his eyes scoured every curve her body owned.   
“Well, I'm sure we can negotiate something,” he smirked as he noticed her distress at the notion. “How’s this, I'll stop pestering Annabeth-”  
“Annabel.” Scarlet corrected irritably. All she wanted to do was get back to her research, it was of the upmost importance.   
“I could care less, I'll stop pestering ANNABEL if I can put you in her place. I'll be able to treat you any way I deem fit.” Eric inwardly smiled at Scarlett’s now horrified expression, he cherished these new expressions he discovered she retained.   
“What makes you think I'm that selfless? I'm obviously not abnegation, and I could always report to Jeanine about your horrid exterior. Besides if you treat me harshly then I wouldn't have as much time with this project. ” Her mind was calculating all the ways the situation could go, surely Eric would be incredibly vindictive and it would go further to waste her time.   
“Oh, don't worry, Princess! You'll just get a little hands on experience, and I won't take away much time.” He reassured, he knew that Scarlett’s logical thought process would lead her to agree. Mordekai would be more focused if he wasn't constantly worried about the Amity woman, and in turn Annabel could throw out her opinion and the information she’s gathered. Eric knew he won when he once again heard Scarlett’s exasperated sigh. Her shoulders were sagged in defeat.   
“Fine. I agree to your terms, and Jeanine won't be involved with any of this. I must be assured of my safety though. I don’t fancy dying because you're having a bad day and decided to throw someone into the chasm.” She deadpanned seriously. Eric laughed at the comically calm expression.   
“Of course you won't die, remember you're too important to Jeanine. Besides, I don’t like killing pretty girls.” Eric smirked as he closed the space between them by pushing Scarlett against the wall. She blushed in return and immediately focused her gaze to the door, her hands were brought up into fists just in case.   
“I need to get back to my friends if that's all.” Scarlet sputtered, pushing him away as quickly as possible. Eric smirked as he backed up, knowing that he'll have more chances to harass the red head. His eyes were glued almost longingly on her retreating back.   
“See you later, Princess.” He uttered pressingly. She turned back momentarily giving him a parting glance and continued on to venture out the door. Scarlett had a lot to think about on her way back to her shared quarters.   
__________________________________________________________________  
The air of the compound suddenly felt humid and hot to her. She knew what potential she had and she also knew her limits, in some ways she thought of herself as quite astute. Her observational skills were quite unrivaled, and she had a natural affinity for gathering information, so it was safe to say that she knew what Eric was suggesting with his little deal. It was obvious enough to her that he wanted her in a sexual way, and this whole situation with Annabel was a clever ruse. Eric was a schemer. Though he did have an instant dislike for the Amity girl, there was no way he would have normally put so much effort into his hate. Eric was the leader known to have multiple relations with all sorts of women, and when he saw one he liked, she knew he would do just about anything to bed her. She wrinkled her nose in distaste, not that she wasn't attracted to the man, (in fact she found his face and body quite alluring) she just needed to focus her time and energy on her mission at hand.   
This whole situation was bigger than any of them realized, Jeanine was just a small part of this bigger picture. She would have to succeed where her predecessor had failed; this mission had to work. She sighed out loud as she went through the hob, hoping that no one would take any notice of her. All she really wanted to do was get back to her room and rest. Unluckily for her, her shade of red hair was easy to spot amongst the crowd of Dauntless that circulated through the hob.   
“Scarlet?” She sighed when she heard the male’s voice, hoping that if she continued on like she didn't hear it, whoever it was would go away. “SCARLET!” She jumped when the man put a hand on her shoulder. Quickly turning and sending an irritated glare at the person, she was instantly shocked when she recognized the charming smile and dark hair.   
“Zeke?” She frowned at him, instantly regretting taking the hob back, not that she wasn't fond of him. She had grown to like him in her short time in the Dauntless compound, but she couldn't afford to fall in love in here. She couldn't fail like the other woman did, she would never forgive herself. She tried to keep a short distance away from the others, but Zeke and Uriah were the only ones she would call friends from her old home.   
“Yeah, what are you doing back here...?” He frowned at her with a hurt filled expression. She was aware that his family were the only ones to take any notice of her transfer, and she felt bad to some extent. She had to leave them though, it was set for her to go to Erudite since the very beginning.   
“I'm here with two others to do research for my compound leader. The leadership here knows I'm here, so don't worry. There’s nothing illegal going on.” She couldn't stop herself from talking, “So, how’s Uriah and Hana?” She questioned on, a bit concerned. Zeke sent her an apprehensive look.   
“They're fine, been doing really good. Uriah is participating in the Dauntless initiation.” They simultaneously winced at the tender subject, instantly taking on a cold silence. “Why didn't you stay?” Zeke spoke up, his hurt returning.   
“I wasn't made for the Dauntless, you're aware of that fact. It shouldn't have been such a drastic change. I apologize if I shocked you when I did it.” She answered as emotionlessly as humanly possible, trying not to spark the least bit of interest.   
“Why didn't you tell me?” His voice trembled, his expression filled with bubbled up betrayal. Scarlett gave him a condescending gaze, raising an eyebrow incredulously.   
“You never asked, so I never told you. If you really wanted the information, you should've said something.” Her voice was laced with annoyance. “Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my research. Please refrain from conversing with me in the future, it isn't something I expect or look forward to.” She quickly turned, her high ponytail nearly whacking his face in the process.   
“So it’s right what they say about the Erudite.” Zeke called out, his usually handsome face appeared angry and injured.   
“And what might that be?” She spat.   
“That you're all a bunch of hard asses, you guys don't care about anyone or anything.” He glared, her face held a mirroring one.   
“Goodbye Zeke.” Scarlett went on hurriedly. Once she got far away enough from Zeke, she let off a frustrated huff. Her eyes welled up with tears as she slid against the wall of the empty hallway she was in. Her head leaned back against the cold stone as she scooted toward the floor, her cat-like eyes blinking rapidly as she slowed her breathing to stop the tears from flowing down. 'Why is this so hard?’ she thought as she closed her eyes, once her tears were kept under control, she got up. 'I bet Annabel and Mordekai are doing better than I am.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Mordekai was pissed, well not pissed he thought, anger was flowing through his system but he could never classify himself as pissed. He was upset that that sorry excuse for a Dauntless leader had attempted to degrade Annabel in such a manner, her fear landscape was a private place that he had no business in. In the short amount of time that he met her he felt a vague sense of nostalgia, her kind disposition reminded him of the fond times he had in the Amity compound, he never directly talked to Annabel because of their age difference (He was four years her senior) but they both lived in the same area so he would occasionally catch glimpses of her. He always seen her as mature for her age, the other Amity girls tended to get on his nerves with their constant blabbering and insistent need for make up. Not Annabel, she always tended to be more reserved and respectable, she could have even been classified as out spoken, and so he saw it as an enormous surprise that she happened to be the one questioning Jeanine’s motives.   
“Ouch!” Mordekai was pulled out of his thoughts when Annabel stumbled and hit the dark Grey walls of the compound, she wasn't fully recovered from the serum. Quickly he reached out to help steady her only to be gently pushed away. “I'm fine, I'm thankful for your concern but I must walk on my own.” Annabel muttered as nicely as she could.  
“Of course,” Mordekai backed off immediately, noticing the determination in her brown orbs, he knew there was no way she would be swayed from her decision. They continued walking in a comfortable silence, he was even allowed to escort her past the chasm because of her subsequent fear of falling. He was happy at least to be taken away from his thoughts and given a momentary purpose, no matter how small it happened to be.  
“Mordekai?” Annabel asked her soft voice sounded hoarse from the lack of use.  
“Hmm?” he replied quietly.  
“Do you remember me?” her voice was filled with the curiosity the Erudite took pride in, Mordekai raised his brow in retort surprised that she was thinking along the same lines as he was. He took a moment as if to mull over her question, an irritating habit he had picked up living with the Erudite.   
“ Well of course, your parents were quite the socialites and you were the only Amity girl who didn't gush over silly things.” He complimented with a smile, his hands were currently in his pockets and he carried himself with a slight slouch now that he was comfortable. Annabel smiled as if she were thinking of a fond memory.  
“Everyone expected your transfer, you were more focused on your studies than the other Amity. I was actually disappointed when you left, I thought that if you’d stayed then I would've had someone to have decent conversations with.” she responded gracefully. They had now come to their shared quarters, he made sure to hold the door open, allowing her to limp in unsteadily. He took advantage of their current silence to take in her appearance better, when she was younger her hair was short and her face held a subtle roundness, she didn’t stand out at that point. He realized that she blossomed into a beautiful woman in the fifteen years that he'd been gone. Her coffee colored hair was no longer at her shoulders; it had grown down to her mid back laced with subtle streaks of blonde, it extenuated her golden skin. The roundness in her face was no longer there so you could openly see her high cheek bones and intense chestnut eyes, she had definitely changed in his absence, it made him wonder how different his old home was now. Mordekai realized he'd been silent for too long, Annabel was now looking boredom at the ceiling as she relaxed on her assigned bedding.   
“You know I never realized that a wallflower child would ever turn out to be the confident woman such as yourself. I always assumed you were just shy in your silence, now I understand that you were analyzing those around you.” Moredekai smirked, interested at the new found development. “ If you don't mind me asking, Why didn't you switch to Erudite? You obviously have the mental capacity, and I'm sure you would've excelled with the access to the books we have there.” Annabel seemed taken back by the question, her brow raised to further that feeling.  
“ It never seemed like the right place for me, no offense, the way Jeanine runs things is not ideal for a peaceful society.” she muttered cautiously not wanting to get into an argument. Mordekai seemed to ponder her words momentarily, she wasn't aware of their mission to signal out all of the Divergent from the Dauntless compound, she didn't know the threat they posed to society. He eventually concluded that it would be beneficial to the study to tell her of the point of the research.   
“Annabel I think it's time you knew why we're here, Are you familiar with the term Divergent?” he questioned lazily, scratching yet again at the itch his beard gave him. Annabel’s eyes sparked with curiosity, eager to learn the purpose of their presence.   
“I've heard of them but I always assumed it was a common folk tale mothers told their children to get them to bed, I never assumed anything more.” she answered, reciting the only knowledge she had on the subject. Mordekai nodded in understanding, the Erudite don't let much information out about the Divergent so he was in no way surprised that her information was lacking.  
“Well as you know, the Divergent have a different mindset and tend to think outside of the norm that the factions have set. Divergent minds tend to move in several different directions and they can't adapt to the single mindset, which ultimately makes them dangerous. Our job is to find any Divergent in the Dauntless compound so we can extract them for out experimental needs.” he explained hoping Annabel would ultimately agree with the plan. Annabel’s face contorted at the thought of experimenting on people, she didn't want to be involved with anything that would cause pain to others.  
“I don't condone experimenting on people, Divergent or not. I don't agree with this Mordekai-”   
“ No that’s not what I meant Annabel.” Mordekai cut her off mid sentence, she sent him an scathing glare , causing him to flinch,not used to that look crossing an Amity’s face. “ Of course no harm would come to the people we extract, Jeanine has assured me that a few simple tests and scans would be all that we would be doing. We're here to fix the problem not to fully erase it.” he finished convincingly. Annabel nodded in understanding, if no one got hurt then she was sure it would be beneficial to their society.   
“Then I suppose I agree with these motives, Divergent are dangerous in that sense.” she trailed off still unsure of her decision but not wanting to provoke Mordekai any further, he tended to talk a bit too much. He smiled in return, glad that she supported the endeavors of his faction. Another silence broke out in between them, until Annabel broke it with a resounding giggle. Mordekai sent her a questioning look, his expression causing her to laugh even more.   
“What is it?” he started laughing when she let out a snort.  
“ Do you recall that year before you turned sixteen and your family accompanied you to one of my parents celebrations? The one where we celebrated the arrival of the new transfers.” she provided suppressing a smile. Realization had made itself eminent on his face as he turned a deep shade of red, embarrassed at the memory.  
“No. I don't recall attending a party like that.” his face proceeded to lose the red tinge.  
“I think you do.” she replied smugly, recognizing his discomfort. He immediately shook his head as if to end the conversation. “Well let me remind you-”  
“NO. ” he glared at her causing her to smile a bit more.  
“And you fell down the stairs while reading a book. You had the most humorous expression on your face!” she laughed again. Mordekai shook his head I defeat, it was one of his more shameful moments from when he was an Amity.  
“You’re quite tempestuous for an Amity. Well at least you're feeling well enough to poke fun at me. ” he laughed with her. For the next hour or so they continually talked about past events in the Amity compound, after that Annabel prodded Mordekai to talk more about his experience at the Erudite compound.  
“So how was your life after you left the Amity? Did it differ drastically with the Erudite?” Annabels eyes shown with genuine interest.  
“It was actually, Amity tend to act as one in their decision making. In Erudite we all vote but the decision is ultimately up to Jeanine, the voting is just a pleasantry.“ he informed her quickly. “ I've actually have an enjoyable life, I scored highly in my initiation test so for a while I've been Jeanine’s right hand man. Unfortunately she works me to the bone so I haven't had a lot of free time to develop friendships with my fellow faction members so its been a bit lonely. I have my research though, its a fulfilling life for the most part.” Annabel furrowed her brow.  
“You should take some more free time to yourself, all this stress probably isn't good for you.” her face held worry for the tall man.  
“Well Jeanine is my friend, though I sometimes worry she harbors unethical feelings toward me.. I consider you and Scarlet as friends as well, even though Scarlet is a brat.” he replied fondly.  
“Stop talking about me when I'm not around Mordekai, it's not befitting.” Scarlet said calmly as she walked into the room, sending Mordekai an annoyed look. Mordekai jumped at her arrival, unaware that she would be coming back so soon. “Oh the dispute has been dealt with so Annabel has no need to worry any longer, Eric will keep his distance.” she finished when she saw Annabel’s inquisitive expression.   
“Well good job Scarlet, you’re quite good at resolving these things. I'll be sure to put your problem solving skills in my report to Jeanine.” Mordekai commended. Scarlet rolled her eyes at him, he obviously put too much trust into people. She moved her gaze to Annabel who seemed to know there was more to it than Mordekai made it out to be, she knew a talk was coming soon but she had to get Mordekai out of the room first and foremost.   
“Apparently you haven't been taking good care of Annabel, can't you do anything right Mordekai?” Scarlet glared vehemently, Mordekai gave her a questioning glace, unsure of what she was inferring to. “Ugh, humans need nourishment Mordekai.” she said with an obvious tone, Mordekai looked worriedly toward Annabel. She knew Scarlet wanted him gone so they could speak alone so she readily went along with her statement.  
“I'm sorry Mordekai but I am a bit peckish after that whole fear landscape ordeal.” she laughed nervously. Scarlet nodded in encouragement. “ Do you mind heading to the kitchens and getting me something? I don't think I could make it there on my own.” she lied smoothly.   
“Of course I'll go, I'm sorry I didn't go sooner.” she sighed disappointed at his lack of perception he quickly went to the door to leave.  
“Get cake.” Scarlet requested, he shot her an irritated glance as he left. Once Annabel was sure he was gone she quickly got into a sitting position on her bed.  
“What was the deal he offered?” she asked curiously.  
“It was all a little scheme to get me closer, he's known to be a serial fornicator.” she lazily admitted, Annabel raised an eyebrow.  
“Anything I Should worry about?” Annabel inquired.  
“Not particularly, I can handle my self. What I really wanted to ask you was if Mordekai told you about what we're trying to do here?” “ her face suddenly turned serious as her eyes bore into Annabel’s.  
“Yes he told me, don't worry I somewhat support your presence here, I agree that the Divergent should be studied.” Annabel reassured her calmly.  
“No Annabel, they're not going to study the divergent. Once we find them, Jeanine will have them exterminated.” Scarlet revealed, her companion wore a shocked expression.   
“We have to tell Mordekai! He has to know what Jeanine is planning!” Annabel said worried for the innocent people.  
“No! He mustn't know, there’s no telling how he would react.” Scarlet hissed, her voice was dangerously low, her eyes were in slits. Annabel slowly pondered Scarlet words, how did she know all of this information? Why was she telling her? What does she expect for her to do? Why does Scarlet even care?? Then the answer suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks.  
“You're Divergent.” Annabel whispered almost in fear, unsure of how to see her friend now.  
“You're right, but that's not why I'm telling you all of this Annabel Martin. Did you ever wonder why the simulation was so easy for you to get out of? Did it ever occur to you that you're constant deterring from your factions peaceful ways was out of the norm? The proctor of your aptitude test seemed reluctant to tell you you results wasn't he? I'm not telling you this information for my safety, I'm telling you it for your own. “ Scarlet hushed voice startled Annabel, the intensity of her eyes boring into her own warm ones.  
“I'm Divergent.” Annabel whispered, her wayward way of thinking suddenly made sense to her. She now understood. “What else do you know about me? How do you know?” Annabel’s voice broke.  
“I know you're basic information Annabel Martin, I know that you're 26 years old, you're the oldest of three children, and you have a dog named Poncho. I know all of the basic knowledge of the Divergent, there’s a lot but I could recognize a vast majority by name. I've been trained specifically for this Annabel, and I need to keep as many of you alive as I can.” Scarlet rushed.  
“Who trained you? What exactly is going on?” Annabel calmed herself, panicking obviously wasn't the answer.   
“That is classified information, I don't mean to keep secrets but it's for the best. We can't talk about this anymore, if I’m correct Mordekai will be returning in about two minutes and seventeen seconds . You must have a smile on your face when he returns, act like I've told you a hilarious joke.” Scarlet sat on the bed, close enough to Annabel to be considered friendly.  
“But when can we talk more about this?”  
“Soon, I'll attempt to make time for you. Do not under any circumstances disclose this information to anyone, I only told you because I believe you're trustworthy. Do not prove me wrong.” The red head muttered as she heard Mordekai loud footsteps, Annabel nodded in understanding, opting to believe in her friend.  
“Oh Scarlet!” Annabel laughed out, her cute snort and elated expression was extremely convincing. As Mordekai came into the room he smiled fondly, balancing some Dauntless food on his tray. Scarlet raised an eyebrow at Annabels proficient acting skills, perhaps this woman would be more useful then what she originally believed.   
“What are you ladies laughing at?” Mordekai butted in interestedly as he set the tray between the two women. Scarlet immediately reached for the chocolate cake only to have her hand swatted away by Annabel who had a stern expression on her face.  
“No dessert til you eat actual food Scarlet, you should know better. “ her voice held abrupt authority. “ Oh and our small friend here was merely informing me of some of her observations on you” she laughed out grabbing a burger. Moredekai face immediately fell, he should've known better than to think it was an innocent joke.  
“Shrimp, you really are a brat. Thanks a lot by the way, I had to wait a whole extra five minutes for that dumb cake.” he directed at Scarlet. Annabel raised her eyebrow in surprise, it never occurred to her that she asked for the cake to buy time. Or maybe she just really liked the cake, it was probably both considering the yearning gaze the green eyed woman send the slice.   
“Well at least you got something right for the first time.” she rolled her eyes in retort. Annabel giggled lightly at their banter, though she seemed fine to the human eye, her mind was befuddled with worry.  
Annabels gaze was focused on the dark stone ceiling, her eyes were already adjusted to the darkness of the room. Everyone had already went to sleep shortly after they finished eating, exhausted from the strenuous day. Well everyone except for her, the information Scarlet revealed to her was plaguing her mind. She couldn't just forget about it and go on with her life, there were others like her and she felt as though she needed to help. She would have to discuss it with Scarlet, she would most likely have to corner the other woman as soon as possible. She shook her head in disbelief causing her brown hair to tangle under her. This was getting more and more ridiculous.   
“Divergent..” she muttered quietly as she sat up, leaning her head against the head board. Her soft brown eyes were unfocused as she continually stared off into the opposite wall, she wasn't worried about herself really, she was concerned more about the people like her that were in danger because of their different way of thinking. Divergent were a myth to her before today, hell they were thought to be old folk tales mothers told their children to behave. They couldn’t be any wronger, she thought with a smirk. She was fully convinced that she needed to help in some way, she wasn't an idiot, she would be able to tell the difference between a divergent and a regular faction member now that she new what she was looking for.  
In the back of her mind a constant thought kept making an appearance. ' What if Divergent are Dangerous? What if we do need to be killed to better the society?'.She slowly turned her head to look at Scarlet’s form, she was currently on her side, even asleep her face held a comically serene expression. Annabel laughed at the thought, sure Scarlet could be dangerous in some sense but she was ultimately too focused on gathering information. She was sure that she was only doing what she though was best. Annabel then turned to eye Mordekai whose deep snores filled the silence of the room ,he layed on his back formally. She scoffed lightly, even in his sleep this man seemed to be incredibly professional, the only seemed to loose his formality while speaking to Scarlet or herself. She suddenly turned pale, If Mordekai found out of her divergence then she was sure he could cease being friendly to her. It wasn't like she had romantic feelings for the man, it was too soon for that, but she couldn't deny the interest she had in him. She was sure the moment she became public with what she was would be the moment she lost his friendship, it wasn't something she looked forward to.   
“Ugh.” she let out a frustrated sigh, it was too stressful having these thought this late.  
“Annabel?” Mordekais deep voice was gruff with sleep, she jumped at the intrusion of the silence.  
“Yes?” she squeaked quietly, not wanting to waken Scarlet as well. She blushed when she saw his expression, his eyes were dark and his hair was a strew.   
“Why are you up at this hour?” he summered again, his voice was more alert this time.  
“Sorry if I woke you, I thought I had heard something and was just a bit jumpy. I'm going back to sleep now” she apologized quaintly.  
“ Oh okay,” he smiled through his exhaustion. “ Don’t fret, I wouldn't let anything happen to you.” Annabel smiled at the confidence in his voice, she was reassured with those words, perhaps he would support her divergence.   
“Thank you, Goodnight again Moredekai.” she beamed as she lay back down. She was sure to get comfortably on her side.  
“Goodnight Annabel.” Mordekai yawned into his pillow, facing Annabel in reassurance. It was safe to say she was able to fall asleep more easily after their small talk.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next few days went by in a blur, the three guests in the Dauntless compound had recently been introduced to a few more Initiates and were currently watching their spars, they even got the joyous opportunity to meet the renowned Four in all his glory. Scarlet sighed unhappily, she had little interest in the dark featured man. He had a few signs of Divergence but not enough for her to look into it, she wasn't in the mood to encounter a false divergent. There were a few that did catch her interest, namely Beatrice Prior. She was a small girl (even smaller than her shockingly) with dull blonde hair, grayish blue eyes, and a long thin nose. She was ultimately plain but her switch over to Dauntless from Abnegation was an almost sure sign that her mind was set differently.

"Scarlet, can I ask you something?" Annabel's voice interrupted her thoughts as Mordekai slowly went to study an the initiate Four was instructing, he left soon after he realized he had forgotten to write his report from the previous day. Scarlet shot her friend an irritated glance, knowing what she was going to ask already.

"No. Now is not the time," Scarlet muttered, not wanting to disclose any information in such a public place. Annabel frowned, the fact of her Divergence was obviously taking a toll on the busty woman. Scarlet sighed again. "We'll talk later on today, and yes. I do believe that girl is similar to you." She hopes Annabel would get her hint. The realization was made apparent on the other woman's face, her frown turned into a small smile.

"Oh alright, I guess I can wait a bit longer." Annabel exaggerated, her hand was placed over her forehead to show her woe. Scarlet tried to hold back her impending giggle, but ultimately failed.

"Whoa Princess does laugh, that's weird." Eric's deep voice interrupted the banter as he walked between the women, his face held a snark amusement. "Good morning Annalisa, Good Morning Princess, are you guys enjoying the show?" He gestured to the spar they were currently watching between Molly from Candor and the deep skinned beauty Christina, from the same faction. Annabel frowned at his deliberate misinterpretation of her name.

"I'm not fond of this test of strength, its actually quite unfair to the smaller initiates with less experience." Annabel insisted. She winced as Christina was continually beaten down and struck in the face harshly causing blood to sputter everywhere. "Please end this, this fight is extremely unjust." she tried to convince him. Eric didn't say a word as he continued to watch the battle, his face held pleasure at seeing the red substance spurt out of Christina nose.

"Stop! No More!" Christina yelled out in pain as Molly sent a kick to her ribs, her face help intense pain. Everyone looked to Eric who surprisingly held a blank expression, his cold eyes were brimming with anger.

"Are you giving up?" Eric question almost snidely

. "Yes.." Christina moaned out in pain, she was unable to catch her breath.

"Well I do believe it's time for a break." Eric called out as he went to help Christina up. Four, Scarlet, Annabel, and Mordekai all sent him suspicious looks, he was never this kind to anyone so he had to be up to something.

Scarlet's eyes narrowed as she watched him place his hand on the small of the darker girls back as they came to the chasm. She was unable to place the emotion she was currently feeling, yearning with a hint of despair. Jealousy her mind provided the word, she quickly shook it off, she certainly was not jealous.

Suddenly He pushed Christina off the side, keeping a hold of her hand so she wouldn't fully fall into the chasm. Several gasps escaped the mouths of the initiates as Christina hung from the ledge, her whimpers and screams pierced their ears harshly.

"You may redeem yourself here from that disgusting display of cowardice earlier, you can choose to not hang if you want but that would prove your cowardice, you'll fail the initiation. Hang there long enough and I'll consider letting you stay. " Eric's voice was uncharacteristically calm and demure.

"Okay!" Christina nodded as Eric released her hand, giving her the opportunity to grab on to the bar. The seconds passed by slowly, Christina trembled as the water continually hit her hands and back causing her to loosen her grip slightly. She cried out in result.

"You can do it Cris!" Tris yelled out in encouragement, Scarlet noted that the small blonde was trembling in fear for her friend. She looked at the faces of the surrounding initiates, they were horror struck at the unusually cruel punishment. She sighed out, Eric was quite sadistic.

"Okay, Times up." Eric seemed to yawn out slowly, attempting to elongate the dark girls anguish. Tris rushed forward with a tall dark haired male, What was his name? Will, Scarlet remembered, he didn't stand out to her particularly. "Let her do it herself!" Eric barked out harshly as the two rushed out to help the frightened girl.

"Enough Eric. There is no need to further your point on this ridiculous ordeal." Scarlet chimed in unhappily. Eric gave her a dark look that she graciously ignored, she knew there would be retribution later but she couldn't find herself bothered by the fact.

Eric, Annabel, and Scarlet left immediately after they were sure that Christina got safely up, Annabel and Eric were both seething with anger.

"Well that was interesting." Scarlet spoke up, her face held boredom despite her statement.

"That wasn't right! Your teachings are completely unorthodox! That poor girl was frightened to death!" Annabel yelled at Eric. He gave her a dismissing look as if to say he didn't care what she thought.

"Not my problem. If you don't like how I do things then leave." Eric drawled out, his eyes rolled in annoyance.

"I will be reporting this!" Annabel shrieked .

" There's no one else to report to, you know as well as I do that the factions have there own leaders. If you don't shut your trap I'll tell your precious faction 'leader' that your drugged up bread isn't doing its job." he threatened menacingly. Annabel shot him a glare before she left in a dissevered state, Scarlet shook her head in disapproval.

"You have a talent for pissing people off don't you? I've never seen an Amity yell out like that, well not in anger anyways." Scarlet sighed as she leaned against the stone cold hallway wall. Eric turned his glare in her direction, he moved towards her thunderously. "What?" she glared at his sudden close proximity.

"Don't you ever undermine me in front of my initiates! Do you realize how weak you made me appear?!" Eric hissed in Scarlet's face who currently held a completely bored appearance, her emerald eyes bore into his unflinchingly.

"Calm down, I was merely telling you that you were going to far. You're lucky I didn't stop you before that unprofessional display. Initiates should not be put in danger Eric." She retorted irritably.

"That's the problem! You shouldn't be telling me anything! I'm the leader here, not you!" Eric snarled, he seemed to have lost control of himself as he grabbed the petite woman's shoulders roughly. Scarlet smirked, knowing he was was loosing his cool.

"You're barley the leader here, we all know Four was first in line to lead-" Scarlet was cut off as Eric's large hand struck her face, shock was apparent immediately.

"Don't you EVER say that piece of trash is better than me." he muttered angrily, his warm breath tickled her skin causing her to shudder. Scarlet was at a loss for words, though she had lived in the Dauntless compound for years she had only ever sustained minor injuries. Everyone tended to treat her as if she were fragile, so the fact that Eric just struck her left her in awe. She quickly regained her composure and let her expression harden again, wordlessly she pushed Eric away and headed to her room not wanting to speak with him. "Tell Mordekai I need to speak with him!" He yelled after her longingly. Once again he was mad at the fiery vixen for her ability to push his buttons so avidly, he was also angry at himself. He hated not having control over himself, and the look of hurt that crossed her face when he struck her slightly bugged him. He quickly pushed the thoughts away as he headed back to finish training the initiates, he couldn't afford to show weakness in front of his faction. Not now, not ever.

Annabel had been ranting to Mordekai the moment she had returned to the room, he had an almost amused expression on his face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you believe that man? It's not right Mordekai!He's arrogant, egotistical, sadistic, and rude!" Annabel continued on, as she paced around his bed. "That poor girl Christina was shaking in her boots when she got away from the ledge. I can't believe our society allows such...savage treatment of our citizens." she sighed as she threw herself on her bed. Mordekai sat up in his own to reassure her he was listening the entire time.

"Annabel, I'm not saying I support his teaching but Eric did have a point, he is a leader of his faction. There's not much we can do about it so I suggest you just try to ignore it." Mordekai provided logically, she scowled in return.

"It's not right Mordekai, I couldn't have that on my conscience." Annabel muttered unhappily.

"I'm not used to seeing someone from your faction so unhappy, its sort of unsettling." he frowned, he wished he could make her cheerful again. She seemed startled by his words, she wasn't aware that she had been so angry. She was actually quite cautious when it came to keeping the peace, she was failing uphold her factions beliefs. Mordekai seemed to immediately realize the impact his words had on the dis revealed woman. "It's not your fault Annabel, you've been away from the serum from far to long. If you want I can get some shipped here to us as soon as possible."

Annabel seemed confused by his offer, Serum? She never took any serum at the Amity compound. She didn't get the opportunity to ask him about it because Scarlet had made her appearance, her cheek had a bright red hand print making itself apparent.

"Mordekai! Eric wants to see you, hes probably watching the Dauntless born initiates spar with each other. I suggest you go now or he'll be a pissy little shit." Scarlet cursed unhappily.

Mordekai noticed the mark that adorned her face and immediately scowled, he would have to have a talk with Eric and his constant mistreatment of the girls. "Very well, I'll try to hurry back." he tried to reassure them as we walked out the door.

"Are you okay?" Annabel looked to Scarlet curiously. The red head nodded her head slightly as she threw herself on her bed.

"I am fine." Scarlet said into her pillow, Annabel smiled a little at the other girls antics. Despite the level of intellect she possessed, she was still only sixteen and a slave to her emotions. It was a bit calming for her to see her younger friend act her age.

"Did he hit you?" Annabel's was overcome with another fit of anger at the prospect, abuse was looked down upon in most factions.

Scarlet dramatically raised her head up and shot a skeptical look at Annabel. "I thought that was obvious considering the blatant red hand print on my face." she rolled her eyes. Annabel immediately scoffed, of course she would return to her logical persona.

"I was merely asking because I was concerned, There's no need for attitude." Annabel tried to smile encouragingly. A small part in the back of her mind was still worried about her loss of her usual peaceful nature.

"I apologize, I'm just a bit upset." Scarlet's voice cracked slightly as tears sprung to her eyes. Annabel immediately felt sympathetic, it was a bad experience for the girl to undertake.

"Of course you are, he hit you.." Annabel moved to sit next to her friend, who sent her another confused expression.

"I'm not upset that he hit me." Scarlet provided, Annabel's brow furrowed as she motioned for her to explain. "I'm upset at my reaction, if I was off guard enough that I allowed him to lay a hand on me then I'm not doing my job right." Scarlet frowned angrily.

Annabel had to hold in a chuckle, of course she wouldn't be upset at being hit, shes upset that she didn't see it coming. She was too smart for her own good, and her priorities were kind of out of wack. "You're doing your job fine, I believe you're doing whatever you have to do fine, whoever your superiors are must be proud." Annabel knew that she must've said something wrong because Scarlet's usually pink tinted skin paled.

"Is something bothering you as well Annabel?" Scarlet opted to change the subject not wanting to disclose any more information concerning her objective. She noticed that Annabel looked startled at her accusation. "You're fidgeting with the hem of your dress, you tend to do that when you have unhappy thoughts.".

"Well yes, if you must know I believe I might be loosing my peaceful disposition by being present in this barbaric compound." Annabel uttered unsurely. Scarlet nodded in understanding.

"I expected as much, Did you disclose your fear to Mordekai? I'm sure he would be happy to order a few doses of your serum if it will make you feel better." Scarlet recited.

"What serum? I'm not sure what either of you are talking about!" Annabel nearly shouted, the other girl nodded as if she just got a piece of valuable information.

"I apologize, I had forgotten that your faction doesn't divulge any data unless they've been inquired directly. I suppose I should tell you, a vast majority of Amity possess their cheerful disposition only because the bread you consume contains the Amity peace serum. I know you're aware that they give it to particularly rowdy member but it has also been known to be mixed in with some of the food, particularly the bread." Scarlet informed her calmly.

"They drug our bread." Annabel deadpanned. She felt betrayed, peace should not be achieved in such a manner.

"That's just how things are done Annabel, it's best to not question it. I'll have Mordekai send for a few doses just in case you want them." Scarlet provided.

"I don't want it." Annabel replied haughtily. Scarlet rolled her eyes at her friends antics, she didn't realize what lacking the serum did to her.

"I'm ordering it anyways, just as a precaution. I'm sure you can see the logic in being prepared." Scarlet said calmly. Annabel shot her an annoyed look but didn't reply, signaling that she was done with the conversation. Scarlet sighed, it was going to be a long week.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mordekai had no problem finding Eric, he was currently having the initiates beat the snot out of each other for his own amusement. Mordekai rolled his eyes at the dauntless leaders typical behavior, he believed a leader should have a bit more restraint.

"What's up nose?" Eric muttered out teasingly, Mordekai was currently the only visitor he was not angry at.

"You were the one that requested that I come here." Moredekai rolled his eyes at Eric's unprofessional temperament. He didn't really want to spend extended periods in the mans presence,he was partial to his female company, since they were currently the only people in the compound with any given signs of intellect.

"Oh yeah, I guess I did. Well since this is a professional matter would you rather take this up in the leaders office?" Eric smirked as he got up to lead Mordekai away to the destination. The other man had a queasy look about him. "What's the matter with you?" Eric was instantly annoyed.

"You're not going to take me to your room so you can try to make a move on me are you? Not that there's anything wrong with it but I assure you that I am uninterested and happen to be straight." Mordekai added, a slight disgust was discernible across his features.

Eric was immediately silent as he took in what Mordekai had said, he suddenly laughed hardly and had to stop a moment to catch his breath."That's great!" he chuckled again. " So I take it that Princess told you about that whole little ordeal? Ha." Eric's face had adopted a red hue from the constant laughing.

"Yeah, she did. So you lied to her about your lack of offices?" Mordekai was relieved.

"Hehe Yeah, I lied. I wanted to get her in my bed, as you probably know it didn't work out. " Eric continued laughing but it was considerably less now.

"Well, I don't fancy going anywhere with you anyways, I have to get back to the girls as soon as possible." Mordekai ignored Eric's comment concerning Scarlet, he didn't really want to hear that about a girl he almost considered like a sister.

"Whatever, I just need the weekly reports to send to Jeanine. She's been hassling me quite a bit and quite frankly I'm tired of it." Eric yawned.

"I'll get those to you tomorrow, feel free to look through them." Mordekai told the younger man.

"Alright." Eric nodded in appreciation. His mind was still swimming with thoughts of Scarlet.

"Hey you need to leave the girls alone, I don't appreciate the constant mistreatment of them." He gave Eric a cold glare. Eric smirked lightly in return.

"Why are you screwing both of them? I knew you had a thing for Amity girl and her nice rack but I didn't thing you would like Princess." Eric taunted Mordekai who blushed at Eric's bluntness. He did have what he considered as a crush on Annabel but he wasn't sure how to initiate it, and Scarlet was like his little sister. He loathed her at times but he was ultimately protective of her.

"No, I just don't condone hitting women." Mordekai supplied, Eric's eyes grew dark and menacing at the comment.

"Bitch deserved it at the time, and my business with red is none of your concern." Eric growled venomously as his eyes glared daggers at the less toned man.

"I'm just telling you to stay away from them, If I see either of them hurt again then I guarantee there will be hell to pay." Mordekai glared back. " Now if you excuse me, I have to return to my room to finish the reports." He left, leaving a very pissed Eric behind.

"Sooner or later I'm going to have to take him up on that promise." Eric smirked to himself as he headed back to him room, eager to plan his next encounter with Scarlet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annabel and Mordekai were up early the next morning, both were unsure on whether they should wake up their third companion.

"Should we wake her?" Annabel questioned the tall male with a hushed whisper. Mordekai looked to Scarlets snoring form and paled, she was known to be quite the vicious beast if awoken to early.

"I'm not going to do it if that's what you're asking." Mordekai laughed silently. "Besides, she had a long week and the reports are up to date. She needs a bit of a break." he smiled at Annabel who was instantly taken by his caring nature.

"She was in a repulsive mood before she got into bed yesterday, perhaps that is the best course of action." Annabel added in agreement, she was eager to have a bit of alone time with the Erudite man.

"Well lets go then, I don't want to miss the last few spars. Today is the day where they determine who goes onto the second stage of the initiation. Were you aware that the Dauntless have one of the longest initiations?" Mordekai informed her as they made their way to the breakfast hall.

"Right next to Abnegation correct? Abnegation has a long list of community services for their initiates to perform over the course of a few weeks. I find the diversity of the factions quite intriguing." Annabel added as they sat down to and served themselves a blueberry muffin each.

"I agree it is a great subject." Mordekai nodded soon finished their meal and followed the lot of initiates to the training area, the last matches were on the board.

"Which one do you want to watch, the dauntless born or the transfers?" Annabel sent Mordekai a questioning gaze.

"I would like to continue on with the transfers, one of them are showing signs of Divergence." Mordekai admitted immediately. Annabel was struck with worry, of course Mordekai would figure out who a few Divergent were. He was far from being an idiot.

"May I inquire who this person is?" Annabel said cooly.

"Tris Prior." Mordekai muttered, not wanting to be overheard. Annabel was inwardly worrying, she didn't want the poor girl get hurt.

"Hmm." Annabel hummed lowly. Her male associate hurriedly followed after the Dauntless transfers as they circle for a spar.

"We don't have to watch all of them, we can probably go after Tris Priors match." Mordekai informed Annabel with a smile. She blushed nervously at his his soft smile, he had always been handsome even when he was in Amity. As a young girl she was shy in nature, so she wasn't able to initiate friendships. She regretted that after he left, she admired his strive for knowledge and always wished that she would be able to transfer if she ever wished to. She only felt a partial to Erudite and at the time she wasn't supportive of their early strive to slander abnegation. She opted to stay with Amity because she felt like their ordeals were of great importance to be upheld. She sighed, she didn't really have a fondness for 'What ifs'.

"Hey losers," Eric walked up to the friends followed by a stone faced Four. "You guys excited for this match?" he chuckled happily, he didn't really like the scrawny blonde girl who had no business in his compound.

"Yes, I do believe this will turn out interestingly." Annabel added in "All the transfers have made such a big progress.".

"Indeed, I actually think Prior has a bit more of a chance against Molly." Mordekai agreed, he secretly hoped Tris would beat the Annoying girls Behind. He didn't particularly like Molly who was instantly rude to Annabel during their first encounter, Molly had the bias the Candor had towards Amity so her first instinct was to insult her. It was safe to say he's been slowly marking the girl down in his reports, Annabel did not deserve that level of disrespect.

The group watched on as Beatrice was had beaten Molly in an animalistic rage, getting revenge for Christina. Annabel was shocked at the small womans sudden rage, eventually Four dragged Tris away from Molly's bloodied body and seemed to take her somewhere to calm dow. She noted the fond look Four sent the heavily panting Tris, There was obviously a romantic tension between the two.

"That was great." Eric laughed at the frantic scene, his interest shined throughout his appearance. Annabel and Mordekai frowned simultaneously, they felt no pity for Molly but it was a shame that the Prior girl had to be pushed to act so violently.

"I've had enough of this, is it okay if we finish up with Dauntless born as soon as possible? I would like to get away from all this chaos. "Annabel questioned Mordekai pleadingly. He couldn't help but be enamored by the gorgeously sympathetic look behind her chocolate colored eyes.

"Of course, we'll finish up then go wake up Scarlet. Hopefully we can all catch lunch together."Mordekai agreed, eager to get away from the spilled blood. The couple quickly left leaving a smirking Eric behind.

"So she's alone, in her room. "Eric smirked as he walked away, intent on getting a bit more...involved with Scarlet Wysor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlet's eyes slowly drifted open, the bedroom she shared with Mordekai and Annabel was silent. She got up and groaned to herself for waking up late, Annabel and Mordekai had failed to warn her that it was getting late. It was just as well, she wasn't really a morning person anyways. She stretched out as she stood up intent on heading to the bathroom to get a look at her appearance. She sighed irritably when she realized her usually coffered Auburn locks were in a matted knot at the base of her neck.

"Shit." she mumbled groggily, now she would have to take an extended shower to brush out the mass of tangles that were a result of her animalistic sleeping. She was grateful that her two companions were out, the bathroom didn't have any method of conserving privacy and she didn't relish Mordekai's constant modesty speeches. She yawned out as she stripped herself of her sleeping clothes and leisurely made her way to the showers in the middle of the bathroom. She turned the chrome knob and braced herself for the onslaught of cool water, shuddering at the shivers the water gave her as it slowly turned steamy.

She grumbled quality of the hair washes the Dauntless provided for their stay, her eyes brightened when she noticed that Mordekai had left out his Erudite made shampoo and conditioner. It came in a clean breeze like scent, which is what she preferred over Annabel's Fruity scented washes or the Dauntless minty aromas. She quickly finished and combed through her tangles and wrapped the towel over her glistening skin once her shower was over, all she needed to do was get a fresh set of clothes out of the trunk in front of her bed.

"Whoa Princess, looking good." Scarlet growled at the deep voice, of course he would bug her right now.

"What do you want Eric?" She barked out in annoyance.

"I was just making sure you were awake, Breakfast is long over and you missed the first part of the sparing, you should have seen it. That pathetic little stiff beat the snot of of that huge chick." Eric chuckled as he leered over Scarlet's barley clad form.

"Oh, I apologize. I wasn't aware that it was that late, I'll be sure to make up the lost research time by reviewing the winners and marking the extent of their progress. Finally Prior realized that she can use the bigger initiates size against them. " she nodded in acknowledgement, proud of her peer. "Was she able to pass the first part of the initiation then? I imagine a win of that tier would raise her score astonishingly briskly."

Eric nodded and cleared his throat, growing bothered by the proximity of Scarlet, she didn't seem to be aware of her nearly naked disposition. Not that he was complaining, he was hoping of getting a better glimpse at her as soon as possible. "Yeah she passed the first stage, don't tell anyone though. I'm not really suppose to disclose this information." Eric muttered as she bent down to get her clothes from her trunk, he got a nice glimpse of her butt cheeks as her towel slightly moved up.

"Of course I won't go telling the whole compound about this, it's obviously for my own personal research." she looked back only to see the direction of his gaze. " Ugh you're a pervert." she glared at him venomously. Eric's eyes met her own as he grinned almost sheepishly.

"Sorry, couldn't resist the free show." he smirked as he moved over to sit comfortably on her bed, she shot a distasteful look towards him as if he had tarnished her sleeping space.

"First you slap me and act as if you hate me then you go and try to get into my pants. Make up your mind, you either like me or you don't, I don't appreciate the little games you play." she proclaimed in an agitated tone. Eric smirked in return, she didn't like glint in his dark eyes.

"Maybe I do like you, What then?" he growled seductively as he threw her on the bed, her grip loosened on her towel in result, giving him another glimmer of her milky skin. His body was pressed up tightly against hers giving her no room to move , the only barrier between them was his layer of dark clothes and her thin white towel. Her face was flushed and filled with anger as she struggled against him, only causing him to get more aroused.

"Get off of me!" she hissed maliciously, her eyes were in cat-like slits. "We're all aware that you're a notorious womanizer, I refuse to be one of your many whores." Her arms reached out to push him away only to be held over her head, she was immediately aware that this wasn't doing anything for her already diminishing modesty. He only grunted in response as he lowered his face to her neck and collar bone, leaving a light trial of kisses and bite marks. "Please stop, I swear if you don't I-" she was cut off by his lips crashing onto hers, she had never officially kissed anyone before so she taken back by the experience. He bit her lip in hopes that his tongue would gain entrance to her mouth so he could deepen the kiss, he was not disappointed when she yelped out in shock. He took the opportunity to take one of his hands away from her wrists and slid it down to cup one of her slightly below average sized breasts, she started struggling harder at the feel of his warm hand on her barely garbed globes of flesh.

Eric positioned himself over better to get a better look at her, by doing so he had loosened his grip on her wrists and did not see the punch to his jaw coming as she pulled her hand loose. He groaned out at the force of the hit and rolled off the small bed. Scarlet was gasping for breath as she quickly got off the bed and shot the already recovered Eric a loathing glare, careful to keep a safe distance away from him. "What the fuck was that?" she spat out angrily, rubbing her now probably bruised hand.

"You sure have one stong left hook, you would've done well in Dauntless." Eric smirked from the floor as he rubbed his slightly sore jaw. He got up slowly from the ground and leaned against the wall, causing Scarlet to flinch at his sudden movement. "Don't worry, I got what I wanted." he laughed as she blushed instantaneously.

"A kiss and a cheap feel of my breast? " she glared again, completely upset at his lack of reaction.

"Well I was actually just hoping for the feel, the kiss just kind of happened. You talk to much and it seemed like a good idea at the time." he smugly pursed his lips at the fond recent memory.

"Of course I was talking! I was refusing your advances!" Scarlet snarled as a few locks of her hair flew into her face.

"All that matters was that you liked it." Eric stated as if it was a fact.

"I did not! I would appreciate it if you would leave! I don't wish to speak to you from any point further than this unless it has to do with business!" She yelled out furiously, her face was tinted red in anger. Eric frowned unhappily at the thought, he assumed that like most of the dauntless women, she would gladly give herself to him after playing so hard to get. He didn't expect her reaction to be this foul.

"Hey, No way. I'll talk to you whenever I want to talk to you red." he snapped.

"Well don't expect a reply." she hissed out as she pointed him towards the door.

"Come on, Don't act like you didn't want it!" Eric growled out. He rolled his eyes when he was met with silence. He didn't have time for this, he would have to announce who made it to the second round of the initiation soon, well he had to at least be there when the board was revealed. "Fine, don't talk to me then." he barked out as he left, Scarlet made sure to eye him on his way out, not wanting to get caught in his stong grip again.

"Idiot." she sighed out as she went to get her fallen clothes from the floor, the minty taste of his tongue was still prominent on her breath. She quickly got dressed, just in case he came back, she would be able to properly defend herself without his demeaning eyes taking in her more feminine parts. As she was putting her hair up in her usual Ponytail she heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Quickly, she went to the side of Mordekai's bed to grab the small knife he now opted to keep there just in case any one of them needed protection.

"What are you doing?" Annabel walked in first, Mordekai held the door open for her polietly. Annabel had a suspicious look on her face, "We saw Eric walking angrily from this direction, Did he harm you?"

"Of course not," Scarlet forced out a small laugh. "There's no way a meat head like him could possibly compete with yours truly." She lied smoothly. Her companions both nodded in acceptance, readily trusting the younger girl.

"What did Eric want then?" Annabel raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Oh just to tell me the results of the spars today, Prior has really improved hasn't she?" She added in hopefully.

"Yeah you should have been there to see it." Mordeekai chuckled, Annabel shot him a disapproving look.

"It wasn't right, I've never seen an Abnegation act in such a manner. It wasn't enjoyable." Annabel shuddered at the thought.

"She isn't an Abnegation anymore, She's Dauntless." Scarlet corrected irritably.

"She may be Divergent Scarlet." Mordekai added. "I mean she has shown multiple signs, all we have to wait for to prove our theory is the second part of the initiation." Scarlet frowned at his eagerness, she had to do whatever possible to deter him from his current suspicions. Beatrice Prior was too much of an influential specimen of Divergent to allow to be disposed of. David would not be amused if she failed to stall or disperse the pandemic that was coming soon.

"We'll see, I believe she may be false. "Annabel chimed in convincingly. " I mean she seemed to be hiding her Dauntless traits for quite some time." Mordekai seemed to take her words into consideration as he reached up to scratch at the stubbed hairs on his chin.

"Oh yes, I do recall her brother mentioning that she had always had trouble fitting in with the Selfless society." Mordekai realized, finally agreeing with the two girls. Scarlet silently thanked Annabel for her assistance, the older woman seemed to have an affinity for covering up the truth. She could kind of understand why the Candor had such a beef with the Amity, they could lie quite proficiently if it meant keeping the peace.

"Caleb Prior?" Scarlet received a nod from the gruff man.

"Yes, He has a bit of a grudge against you. He was the one who happened to score Secondly to you, though not anywhere as high as your score." Mordekai laughed at Scarlet's irritable expression, she really was tired of all the hate everyone seemed to have towards her.

"Oh! I remember that boy! He met Eric and I when we first came to the Erudite compound, he did seem a bit sour on not being able to accompany us." Annabel nodded in remembrance.

"He was upset, he was initially polite to me but I was unaware that he was holding ill will towards me for my High testing scores. I don't see why it matters, being in abnegation shouldn't have anything to do with the level of your intelligence. We should value those to are constantly striving for Knowledge, not those who possess it. I imagine that is why Jeanine holds you in high regard Annabel, she probably sensed your endeavor to seek the truth." Scarlet deduced as she boredly toyed with her moisture-laden strands of hair.

"I don't really want to talk about that woman." Annabel sighed out in irritation.

"Fine, Fine." Scarlet pouted. " I'm starving anyways, let's go get lunch." she groaned as her stomach made an unattractive noise. Both of her companions laughed at her slight embarrassment.

"Well lets go then, we have to go quickly. I'm sure they've already announced the initiates who have made it. " Mordekai informed the two ladies, his rested on Annabel's shoulder to lead her out causing the woman to blush at the sudden contact. At this point she wasn't sure how to feel about the man, she hoped dearly that he didn't turn out to be a bad guy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annabel sighed in relief when she saw that Tris had made it to the second stage of the initiation, she felt a tie to the former Abnegation girl. She found herself wondering idly why that was, Perhaps it was because they both came from genuinely calm factions and both share their secret of Divergence? She decided it was both, she desperately yearned to warn the girl of the imposing threat the Erudite posed and to tell her that she had friends and others looking out for her.

"Well it's a shame that Peter and his group has made it through, but at least they aren't first. That Edward boy must be giving them a run for their money." Mordekai interrupted Annabel's train of thought unknowingly, she inwardly thanked him for the distraction.

"Yes, he is in the best physical shape out of all the transfers, I'm sure he will make it through the second stage without any qualms."Annabel replied tiredly. She looked over at Scarlet who seemed to be looking at the board in a trance. "Are you happy with the results Scarlet?" Annabel asked politely.

"I am impartial on whether or not any specific initiates have made it through to the second stage, I'm pleased that we may go on to the second stage though." Scarlet mumbled as she shot A stoic Eric a quick glare from across the room. Annabel sighed, silently wondering what is was that went on between the two menacing individuals. She figured it was something bad, considering the loathing Scarlet seemed to have for the man currently.

Mordekai cleared his throat to get the two females attention, they both seemed not to be in a conversing mood. "Well are you two interested in participating in the celebration activities? The Dauntless seem to use everything as an excuse to party around here." Mordekai questioned hopefully, the Erudite didn't have many celebrations and this seemed to be an interesting change of pace from his usual studious activities.

"I would like to go." Annabel smiled invitingly. " I haven't been to a gathering since the Amity compound.." she trailed off suddenly feeling a bit homesick.

"I wish to attend as well, I'm not currently in the mood to be alone." Scarlet added in wistfully, her emerald eyes were filled with boredom. She had been to plenty of celebrations held in the pit so she wasn't too excited at attending.

"Shall we head off then?" Mordekais eyes brightened with happiness. Scarlet scoffed as she turned to eyes Annabel, shaking her head in obvious disappointment at what she saw. Annabel shot the small Auburn haired girl a questioning look.

"What is it?" Annabel's voice held a slight bit of competence at Scarlet's stuck up attitude.

"You're not wearing that to a Dauntless celebration are you?" She indicated distastefully at Annabel's black jeans and short sleeved black shirt.

"I'm comfortable. I don't feel the need to impress anyone at this particular social gathering." Annabel rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean for it in that sense," Scarlet growled out snidely. " The pit tends to get hot quite quickly with the accumulation of bodies, I assure you that you won't regret getting a change of clothes." Scarlet said nonchalantly. Realization filled Annabel's expression as she nodded at her friends explanation.

"Okay I don't mind going back to the room to change really quickly." Annabel smiled as she looked at Mordekai. "Do you mind meeting us there? I Promise We'll make it back as quickly as possible." Annabel reassured him quickly, he smiled in return.

"That's fine, I'll just talk to Eric about a few things." Mordekai waved at them as he walked off. "See you soon!" Both girls smiled faintly at his friendly attitude.

"Well let's hurry, I don't want to miss all the fun." Annabel smiled as she motioned for them to hurry back to the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about ten minutes Annabel finally agreed with clothes Scarlet had picked out for her, the first few choices were not suitable in her opinion. She sighed as she took in her appearance in the mirror, instead of her usual dresses she was now wearing a black mini skirt and and a tight scooped neck short sleeved top that had hints of purple. Her usually braided hair was now down and straightened, ending in the middle of her back.

"You look quite Dauntless," Scarlet noted out loud. Annabel slightly crinkled her nose in apparent distaste. "Oh don't give me any of that, You're here, might as well make the best of it." Scarlet came out from the bathroom in a skin tight black dress, her hair was now flowed in long soft curls down her back instead of her usual pony tail. Annabel's eyes widened in surprise.

"You look good with your hair down."Annabel sounded awe struck.

"I know, but the hair tends to get in my way so I usually put it back." Scarlet smirked confidently, causing her companion to roll her eyes in exasperation.

"You are what we like to call conceited." the brown hair woman chuckled to herself, Scarlet sent her a threatening glance in return.

"Whatever, lets hurry. I'm sure they've brought out the bubbly Erudite drinks already." both women left out the door, eager to have a few social engagements.

The two girls took a while to find their Erudite friend amongst the crowed of black clad Dauntless initiates and citizens. Annabel wasn't sure how she felt about the thundering music and the different smells of all the food cooking at the same time, she was pretty sure she was in a sensory overload. Finally they spotted him after a few minutes of searching in the middle of all the social happenings. "Hey Mordekai!" Annabel waved at the towering man who was currently having a conversation with Eric. She narrowed her eyes when she say another woman on his arm, obviously a few years older and a bit less pretty than her present company. She sighed knowing Scarlet would probably get jealous at the lack of attention Eric would be giving her tonight.

"Hello Annabel." Mordekai smiled happily, his eyes never left her as she walked up. He was in awe at how her sun kissed skin seemed complimented by the purple tones hidden in her shirt. He gulped nervously and scratched at his beard when he realized that he could see a great bit of her cleavage with the low cut scooped necked shirt. "Eric and I were just wondering what happened to the both of you."

"It took us a while to find the both of you, but we got here and that's all that matters." Annabel smiled at him happily, " So Eric, who is your new friend?" She questioned after noticing Scarlet's angry silence. She knew the younger woman was probably dying to gain information on the woman who currently was hugging Eric's arm between her breasts.

Eric smiled immediately and Annabel knew he just had to plan bringing this woman with him to start up problems with her friend.

"Oh you didn't know? This is Claire, she was originally a Candor but she switched over to Dauntless six years ago."Mordekai provided them the information dubiously.

"Pleased to meet you all," Claire smiled smugly as she shot Scarlet a knowing glance. "I'm glad Eric wanted to introduce me to his...friends.".

Scarlet decided right then and there that she did not like this woman at all. She frowned as she studied the other woman's appearance, Black hair, hazel eyes, and a medium skin tone. Nothing was exceptional about the woman and she did seem to be on the less intelligent side of the spectrum, the only thing that seemed to really bug her was the size of the woman's chest. They were almost as big as Annabel's for Gods sake.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you as well." Annabel smiled as kindly as she could, she didn't want to get involved with this woman. Eric smirked as he saw the slightly hurt look pass on Scarlet's face, he knew she wouldn't like the presence of the other woman.

"If that's all, I think I'm going to go." Scarlet muttered out dangerously.

"Scarlet right?" Claire purred out trying to sound seductive, "Are you going to meet someone or are you going off to brood in your room alone?" the other woman smiled teasingly. Scarlet turned red at the thought.

"Of course I'm going to meet someone! I have previous engagements." she lied quickly.

"Who?" Eric asked quickly, Claire frowned and pushed him back not liking that he sounded so eager to know who the smaller girl was going with.

"Yeah who? I don't recall you having any other friends around here." Claire pointed out as she vaguely remembered Scarlet as she grew up in the compound. Scarlet paused momentarily, trying to think up of a plan before she came off looking like a desperate fool. At that moment she saw who she could use in her attempt to not look like a pathetic cry baby in the group of guys that were walking in their direction.

"Zeke!" She called out quickly, he quickly moved to her side when he realized it was her calling out his name. She quickly entwined her fingers in his, to put up a more convincing display. " Zeke and I are going to hang out with a few of his friends." Scarlet smiled happily as she rested her head against Zeke's arm. He looked really confused.

"Hm yeah, I've been asking her out since she got her and I'm glad she finally accepted." Zeke laughed nervously as he wrapped his arm around Scarlet's shoulders, Eric glared venomously at the movement.

"I didn't know you had a thing for Erudite Zeke." Eric spat out jealously. He didn't expect his plan to backfire on him like this.

"Only this little spitfire." Zeke chuckled as Scarlet rolled her eyes. "We've always been friends and I've always hoped something like this would happen." he grinned ear to ear. Eric was about to retort when Scarlet decided she had enough.

"We're going to get going now, it was...glorious to meet you Claire. I'll catch up with you two later." Scarlet directed toward Annabel and Mordekai who seemed put off by the passive aggressive conversation that had just passed.

Eric watched her longingly as she left, Claire was fully annoyed at the attention he seemed to want to giver the Red haired woman.

"Baby let's go back to my place." Claire purred into Eric's ear suggestively, he frowned and pushed her away clearly not in the mood. " Or we can go and eat at one of the stands.." she smiled hopefully.

"No, go do whatever you want. I'm going back to my place." he growled out fully intent on drinking himself to sleep.

"I can go with you." Claire chirped in, sending him a sultry pout, he just shook his head in response.

"No." He muttered out as he left furiously, leaving Claire behind with Annabel and Mordekai. She furrowed her brow as she looked after him lustfully.

"Fine! I can get any guy I want!" she hollered after him, she huffed in frustration and quickly took her leave, intent on proving her point.

There was no talking between Annabel and Mordekai for a minute after Claire's departure, the sounds of the music and chatter filled the void between them until Annabel's contagious laughter broke through.

"That was Awkward!" She snorted out as Mordekai joined her in her obvious amusement.

"Yeah it was! Did I miss something?" he laughed again as he watched Annabel try to catch her breath.

"Nothing really," Annabel laughed again, she wasn't sure if it was really her place to say anything.

"Do you want to get a bite to eat with me?" Mordekai asked Annabel politely as soon as her laughter had died down. She gave him a nod, she was actually feeling a bit famished herself and wouldn't mind trying a few more Dauntless dishes. They had to push their way through quite a few people to actually get to a stand, the first one she noticed served hot dogs. She smiled to herself fondly, she had tried the unhealthy food once and wouldn't mind trying it again.

"Are these things okay?" Mordekai questioned Annabel cautiously, not fully trusting of the processed meat.

"Yes, You'll be fine if you eat then." she smiled encouragingly as they placed their order. "Besides, I'm not up for visiting another booth. There's way too many people here." Annabel sighed unhappily, she was used to Amity parties, which tended to be more calm and less crowded.

"I don't enjoy the crowd either," Mordekai agreed. " Why don't we eat these in our room then call it a night?" Mordekai suggested as he eyed a small group of men that seemed to be eying Annabel in a less than appropriate manner.

"I'm okay with this, the music is actually giving me a bit of a headache." she retorted, oblivious to the men who were apparently shooting her vulgar leers. Mordekai grabbed Annabel's hand without thinking, all he wanted to do was lead her away from possible danger. Annabel blushed at the warmness of his hand, her heart sped up slightly at the prospect of it all. Soon they made it to the stone hallway that would lead them to their adjoined room, Annabel blushed a deep scarlet when she realized that they would be alone in the room together.

"Hey! Pretty lady!" A deep voice shouted out at them, Mordekai immediately recognized them as two of the men that were previously leering at Annabel back at the pit. He scowled at the playful looks on their faces.

"Hello Dauntless citizens, how may we assist you this fine evening?" Annabel smiled kindly, wishing to be useful if needed.

"Hey we're not asking for any trouble." Mordekai asserted firmly. The two men shot him demeaning glares, he knew that they recognized the both of them as the visitor from Erudite and Amity. "Eric will not be pleased if any harm comes to us." he threatened out. The two men laughed obnoxiously, Annabel realized that they were drunk.

"We just want to have some alone time with the Amity lady, she has that great looking skin." One of the men chortled out as he grabbed Annabel's wrist and pulled her into his arms.

"Let her go." Mordekai scowled menacingly, the two men laughed in retort,they knew he was an Erudite and they weren't particularly known for being violent or fit.

"How about we go back to my place and ditch your little boyfriend here-" the man holding Annabel's wrist was cut short as Mordekai's fist connected with his jaw, the man let go of Annabel immediately and fell to the ground in a drunken stupor, their food lay forgotten by the mans head. Annabel quietly moved behind Mordekai, frightened at what the whole situation might develop into.

"Don't you ever disrespect her!" Mordekai growled at the mans unconscious form, his friend seemed too afraid to make any moves and ultimately ran away leaving his companion on the stone cold ground.

"Let's go Mordekai.." Annabel placed her hand on Mordekai's trembling back and guided him the opposite way to the safety of their room. Once inside the room Mordekai quickly went to his bed and put his head between his knees and attempted to even his breathing.

Annabel looked at him sadly, she wasn't sure how she should comfort him at this point. " Are you okay Mordekai? " her voice was laced with worry.

"I'm sorry." He muttered out.

"I don't understand, you were only trying to keep me safe." she furrowed her brow in confusion, she wasn't entirely sure what she was worried about.

"I never seen myself as the violent type, and hitting that man... Well it's not something I'm going to take pride in. You must think I'm horrible, you're Amity teaching must be screaming at you to keep your distance from me. I wouldn't blame you if you did, but I don't regret it. I wasn't going to let him harm you or disrespect you in any way." Mordekai sighed out as he leaned his head against the headboard of his bed.

"Don't beat yourself over it, you had to do it. They wouldn't have left us alone otherwise." she mumbled out as he sat next to him and set a comforting hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her soft touch and turned to look at her big brown eyes. She giggled to herself amiably "They called you my boyfriend." Annabel explained when Mordekai shot her a questioning gaze. "I suppose we must appear together to most of the people around here.".

"Are you opposed to the idea of us being together?" he asked curiously, his expression was unreadable.

"It wouldn't be allowed, an Amity girl and an Erudite man. Our factions are on good terms but inter faction relationships aren't allowed." she replied almost sadly.

"But are you opposed to a relationship between you and I?" he muttered out huskily as he traced the soft skin on the back of her hand.

Annabel found herself at a loss for words, she wasn't sure if this was a trick or if he was being completely serious with her. " Is this a hypothetical question?" she raised her eyebrow in questioning.

"I suppose you can say that." he nodded indifferently.

"I believe we would make a well suited match. I believe that we have quite a few common interests." she smiled small smile and looked down nervously.

"I think so too." he smirked as he leaned down and captured her lips into his, her face was startled but she eventually responded slowly. She blushed as they pulled apart.

"What was that for?" she stuttered out bashfully.

"That was our first kiss as a couple." he smiled at her knowingly. "I know this may not be accepted but lets just be together. We can play it by ear, and see how it all turns out. " he said hopefully. Annabel seemed to be thinking through his words, unsure on what she should do. She didn't want to jump into anything but she did want to be with him, her thoughts couldn't help but think about what would happen at the end of their Dauntless visit.

"Okay." she smiled at him trustingly, she decided that all problems that they came across they would fix. This time she would be the one to kiss him, and hopefully it would be nowhere near their last.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlet was in a foul mood, though she didn't want to be in Eric and his awful girlfriend Claire's presence, she didn't not relish her time with Zeke and his friends. Well it was actually Uriah's friends since Zeke felt as though she would be more comfortable around people her own age. She sighed out grumpily as they handed out the alcoholic drinks, she wasn't particularly fond of them since they gave her a fuzzy head but she would part take if her stress was high enough. It was safe to say that her stress was at one of its highest points at the moment. "Stupid Eric." she mumbled angrily as she took a swig of the strong liquid. Zeke sent her a humorous stare, his handsome face held a lopsided smile.

"So you have beef with Eric? Not a surprise, knowing how he happens to be a hard ass and well you're pretty much the same." Zeke laughed as he elbowed Uriah in the ribs playfully. " We all should have figured that you would hate each other.".

"I agree, if you would have stayed with us in Dauntless then there would have defiantly been a problem." Uriah chimed in, his friends Marlene and Lynn nodded in a mutual agreement.

"Oh please!" Scarlet argued drunkenly, the alcohol slowly took its effect. "I would be able to get along with anyone I wanted! How dare you suggest I am in any way like that man." She growled out.

"Well it's true, the only person you could have a functioning relationship is probably me." Zeke laughed out as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders playfully. Scarlet frowned at his suggestive demeanor.

"Probably, most people can't handle you for more than ten minutes." Lynn chimed in, causing Marlene to giggle. Lynn smiled fondly at her friend.

"I don't appreciate you talking about me like that, I could be with someone if I wanted." Scarlet scowled as she clumsily got up.

"Oh come on don't be like that Scarlet, we didn't mean it like that. We were just kidding." Uriah stood up and grabbed her arm, in an attempt to stop her, he saw her as a sister.

"Oh let her go, she's only going to go back to her room to brood." Zeke laughed out and sent her a goading glance. Scarlet shot him a venomous look and gently pushed Uriahs hand off of her arm.

"Tell Hana I said Hello and I'll be sure to visit her soon." she directed toward Uriah and left in a drunken rage. She didn't really know where she was going at this point but she was sure going to prove Zeke wrong, she was going to spend a whole lot of time with someone. After about five minutes of aimless walking through the crowds of the pit she found herself really close to Eric's door. 'He's probably not even home.' she thought to herself sadly. "Fuck it, it never hurts to try." she muttered to herself as she slowly moved her way up the steps that led to his door. She hesitated after she knocked on his door, What would he say if he saw her? Why was he taking so long? Should she just leave? She groaned as she rested her body against the door and closed her eyes to try and clear her mind, when the door opened suddenly causing Scarlet to fall forward at Eric's feet in a drunken stupor.

"Whoa Princess, nice of you to drop by." he laughed out at his own joke, momentarily forgetting that she was supposed to be angry at him. She stayed quiet as she slowly got up to sit on her knees, still dizzy from her previous fall. Eric leaned down to help her up, getting on his knees to try to steady her. She looked up at his with her hazy emerald eyes, her expression had turned to concentrate on his face . "What are you looking at-" Eric was caught off by Scarlet propelling herself and latching her lips onto his as she hastily wrapped her arms around his neck to support herself better.

"Why?" she growled out as he pulled away from her looking deeply into her face curiously.

"You're drunk." he muttered out as he slowly looked away, not wanting to be tempted again. "It's not like I don't like it, I just don't want you to beat the snot out of me when you wake up tomorrow." he was in no mood to get a broken nose from the small woman.

"I'm not drunk," she slurred out as she wobbled back and fourth "Even if I was drunk, well you're drunk to! Don't pretend you're not! I could taste the alcohol!" she glared at him.

"Are you sure it wasn't the alcohol left over in your own mouth?" he muttered out,he was drinking but he didn't really want to admit it to her. She growled again as she kissed him again, this time more gently. He pulled apart from her quickly and sighed. "Aren't you supposed to be ignoring me?" he jabbed at her playfully as he placed his hands on her hips. She inwardly smirked at the action.

"This would be a great way for me to forgive you now wouldn't it?" She slurred again as she she trailed kisses along the tattoos on his neck, he groaned huskily at the sensation.

"I guess it would huh?" he smirked as he crashed his lips onto hers, nipping at her lip gently so he could gain entrance to her mouth. She quickly obliged this time, parting her lips and allowing their tongues to wage war in an attempt to gain dominance.

[AN: Warning it gets Lemony from here, scroll down until you see the other brackets, signaling the end of the lemon. Well that's if you don't want to read it.]

Scarlet moaned into Eric's mouth as he brought up one of his large hands to cup one of her breasts, slowly kneading the soft globe through her bra. He quickly grabbed her legs so that she was straddling him as he carried her to the bed, groaning out when he felt him already hardened member rub against her. He threw her down onto his dark sheets roughly as he removed his shirt, eager to show off his toned body. He chuckled when he saw her bewildered expression, probably from her intoxication.

"Like what you see Princess?" he smirked confidently as he watched her eyes trace the intricate tribal tattoos he had on his arms, neck, and chest. She blushed readily when her eyes went downward, landing on his obvious erection.

"You're nothing special." she retorted snidely, not appreciating his little quip. He smirked at her retort, he didn't really expect her to be nicer to him during this whole thing. He actually liked it when she acted feisty, it got him off even more.

"Take off your dress." he ordered huskily as he tugged at her only clothing aside from her bra and panties. She blushed to match her namesake as she slowly got up and pulled her tight fitting dress off, letting the fabric pool at her feet. Eric growled as he took in her appearance without the dress, her bra held her small but full breasts up. She crossed her arms across her chest in attempt to obstruct his lustful gaze.

"Quit it, you're making me nervous." Scarlet growled out anxiously, her eyes were focused on the dark clothes in a heap under her feet.

"Come here," he suggested quickly as he pulled her hips to meet his, she bit her lip when she felt his arms wrap around her to take off her bra. She jumped when she heard the small snap, he seemed to have a lot of practice taking them off. She automatically crossed her arms in front of her chest, afraid that he wouldn't like what he saw. He raised an eyebrow and shot her a questioning glance.

"They're small-" she whimpered out tragically, her drunkenness was getting the best of her. Eric quickly silenced her with another kiss as he pushed her back on to the bed, moving her arms to the side so he could get a better look.

"Relax, you're perfect." he whispered huskily into her ear sending shivers throughout her body. He did indeed believe she was perfect, Her pale alabaster skin glowed lightly in his dimly lit room, Her deep red hair was curled and framed her face like a pillow, complimenting her striking eyes which were filled with uncertainty and lust. He smirked as he took in her more interesting parts, her breasts were plump and perky, enough to be a handful really. He marveled at her pink nipples which were perked from arousal as he fondled and lightly pinched them soft causing a string of mewls and moans from the woman beneath him.

"Be gentle!" She yelped when she felt his mouth capture her right nipple, groaning out as he nipped and pulled at them hungrily. His hand slowly made it down to her panties, slowly sliding them down. When he couldn't get any further he he got up and quickly pulled them free from here smooth legs. She blushed and instantly tried to cover the area, only to have Eric pull her legs open roughly, she blushed and covered her face out of embarrassment.

"Very nice." he muttered as he traced his finger along her light pink folds, revealing at the wetness he felt there.

"Eric!" Scarlet moaned out as she felt his finger enter her tightness, she felt a slight discomfort from the new intrusion. "Ah!" she moaned as he added another and slowly started pumping them inside of her and rubbed his thumb against her clit every so often, Scarlet clenched her eyes shut and noted that she was starting to feel a building pressure in her stomach and right when she was about to be thrown over the edge, he stopped his ministrations. She quickly opened her eyes and sent him a questioning glare. "Why did you stop?" she moaned out longingly.

"Not yet Princess," he motioned for her to sit up. She did so willingly. He unbuttoned his pants quickly and threw them off, he did the same with his boxers. Scarlet's eyes widened when she saw the length and thickness of his member, she instantly felt afraid for herself. "Put it in your mouth." he urged on as she cautiously moved closer to him. She grabbed it with one of her hands and slowly started pumping causing Eric to throatily moan out. She smiled slightly, happy that she was able to pleasure him in some sort of way. She curiously licked the tip of his penis, wrinkling her nose at the taste. Slightly salty.

"Is this sanitary?" she questioned as she looked up at his expectantly. He rolled his eyes and pushed her head down, causing her to put as much of his dick in her mouth as she could.

"Your Erudite is showing." he smirked as she ignored him and continued to her mouth up and down along his impressive length. "Just like that Red.." he moaned out as she swirled her tongue around the tip . He soon felt himself going over the edge. "Don't stop." he muttered as he felt his body heat up, Scarlet smirked and immediately stopped.

"What was that?" she slurred out innocently, he glared at her in return. Of course she would get her payback.

Eric pushed Scarlet onto her back roughly and started attacking her neck with rough kisses and bites, she moaned out uncertainly when she felt him between her legs, his penis was rubbing against her entrance. He groaned out at the wetness he felt accumulate, but stopped when he saw the flash of uncertainty move through her features. He cursed.

"Have you done this before" he questioned hastily. He knew by her guilt laden expression that she hadn't.

"No." she answered truthfully, not wanting a problem to erupt.

"And you're sure you want to do this with me?" He groaned out when she bucked her hips, causing him to rub up against her.

"Obviously." she hiccuped. He rolled his eyes praying that she wouldn't regret it in the morning. He slowly repositioned himself in front of her entrance, and quickly slammed himself into her, breaking the barrier that was her hymen. "Shit! Mother Fucker! Holy Fuck!" she cried out as tears sprung to her eyes, she felt as though she was being ripped apart.

"You're so tight." Eric groaned huskily as he quickly pumped into the small woman, her legs moved through the air with each thrust.

"Slow down!" she cried out at the brink of pain and pleasure, her damp and naked body was swimming with new sensations.

"No can do Red, I can't really control myself." Eric whispered out gruffly as he moved faster and faster into her tightness. Scarlet moaned when she started feeling the pressure start to build up in her stomach once more, her body shivered with anticipation.

"Right there! Ah!" Scarlet moaned out as ecstasy overcame her, the pressure in her stomach released and sent her over the edge.

"Fuck!" Eric groaned out as he felt her walls contract around him, he collapsed onto her as he came, not bothering to move his body away from hers.

[End Lemon.]

Eric picked himself up after he recovered to get a good look at Scarlet, it seemed she had fallen asleep immediately after the whole ordeal. He smirked at her flushed cheeks, maybe he would stick around for this one. Maybe. He smirked as he pulled the blankets over the both of them, somewhat wishing that tomorrow wouldn't come.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Scarlet did not want to wake up when the first lights of the morning starting seeping its way into the room. She groaned tiredly as she covered her face with the warm sheets of her bed, shoving her face into her pillow. She groaned once more when she heard a knock at the door, Perhaps Mordekai or Annabel would get it for her? She sighed when the knocking persisted, she would have to get it. She got up with the sheet still wrapped around her warm body, grumbling as she slightly opened her eyes enough for her to make her may to the door. Ouch. Why did her body hurt so damn much? Why was is farther than usual? “What?” Scarlet growled out angrily as she rubbed both of her eyes to get a better look at the person at the door. She immediately recognized the man as the other Dauntless leader. “What are you doing here Max?” she tried to be as professional as she could in her tired stupor.  
“Oh. Is Eric home?” Max asked almost nervously as he looked away from her, she found herself wondering why. She did not have time for this, she had a pounding headache.  
“Obviously not, this is my-” Scarlet started but stopped when she took the opportunity to take in her surrounding. She was in Eric’s room. Eric's room. Eric. Fuck. “No.” she muttered under her breath. She looked down to notice that aside from the sheet,she was only wearing a mans black t-shirt. “AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” she shrieked out, slamming the door in Max's face.  
“What the fuck! Quiet down!” Eric grumbled from the bed, she idly wondered how she didn't notice he was there the whole time.  
“I'll just come back later then..” Max's muffled voice came from the other side of the closed door. Scarlet quickly ran to find her discarded clothes on the floor, she threw off the sheet frantically and stripped herself of the T-shirt.  
“What are you doing?” Eric questioned groggily as he watched his previous conquest quickly pull up her dress over her body, not bothering to find her bra and panties in the pile of clothing on the ground.  
“What happened?!” She shrieked at him shrilly.  
“Well you came to my room drunk while throwing yourself all over me.” Eric smirked at the memory, he changed his expression into a frown when he realized that Scarlet didn't find it as great as he did.  
“You just let me? Do you not have morals?” she growled out as she grabbed her heels, quickly trying to pull them on her small feet.  
“I was drinking too, I wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to have a one night stand with a hot girl.” Eric lamented haltingly as he rolled his eyes.  
“One night stand? So that's what I am to you?” Scarlet seethed at him. He held a confused expression at her words, finally realizing what he said.  
“ Babes, I didn't mean it like that. You know you're special to me.” He got up and grabbed her waist so he could pull her towards him. She immediately pushed him away.  
“This is not allowed. You're a Dauntless and I'm an Erudite. It will never be accepted.” She spat unhappily, her emerald eyes filled with tears. “It's better if I just go.” she muttered under her breath as she swiftly took her leave from his room, leaving a speechless Eric in her wake.   
“Shit” he muttered as he ran towards the door, hoping to catch her before she got out of sight. Unluckily for him, Max was waiting outside of his door eager to give him the information he originally came to give. “What is it?” he growled out in anger.   
Max raised an eyebrow incredulously at Eric's behavior. “I came to tell you that two of your initiates have dropped out of the program. Edward and Myra both from Erudite.” Max informed Eric lazily. Eric furrowed his brow in further confusion.  
“Why? What happened?” he huffed out, Edward had the highest score out of all the transfers, Why would he quit? Myra was understandable, she wouldn’t have made it any further.  
“The poor guy was stabbed in the eye with a butter knife late last night, so he and his little girlfriend dropped out.” Max said pitifully, feeling like the poor boy didn't deserve such a treatment.  
“Were you able to signal out the culprits?” Eric muttered.  
“We believe it was Peter Hayes, we don't want to confront him about it though. He has a cruelty that will be useful later in Jeanine’s plan.” Max provided.  
“Why didn't anyone come tell me immediately after it happened?” Eric shook his head in exasperation. Max chuckled as he leaned on the bar that lined the stairs to Eric’s room.   
“We did send someone, but they returned saying their were loud noises coming from your room.” Max snickered. “Poor kid was afraid you were going to beat his ass for interrupting your sexual activities.” Max couldn't seem to hold back his approving smile. “So you finally got into Wysor's pants?” he smirked at the now slightly flushed Eric.  
“Yeah, but she went bat shit crazy when she woke up and left in a storm.” Eric lamented irritably. “I don't know what her problem is.” he sighed.  
“Women, What can you do?” Max chuckled. “Well come on, we have to do some damage control.” he addressed Eric apologetically. Eric nodded curtly in understanding. His faction would have to come first.

Scarlet limped as quickly as she could back to her room, praying that she wouldn’t run into anyone on her seemingly difficult journey. She was hungover that was for sure, and sore. Heavens she was sore. Through her lonesome walk back the memories of the previous night had flooded back to her, making her feel a bit like a jerk. 'I shouldn't have yelled at him like that.' she thought leisurely. Well it couldn’t be helped, he did say quite a few things that she did not ever want to hear so it was partly his fault too. She tried to correct her walking as she came closer to the adjoined room she shared with Mordekai and Annabel, she didn't want them suspecting anything.  
“Hey Scarlet! Where were you all night? I was worried sick!” Annabel rushed to the small red head, wrapping her arms around her confidingly. Scarlet sighed out, half expecting this reaction.  
“I was just staying out with some friends, it was no big deal.” Scarlet muttered carefully, not wanting to arouse suspicion.   
“You were probably out doing deviant activities.” Mordekai chimed in Jokingly, causing Annabel to furrow her brow in worry.  
“Were you really?” she pouted unnecessarily.  
“Oh yes I was out drinking Alcohol, and having sex, and doing Hardcore drugs, and vandalized property. I even killed a man.” Scarlet rolled her eyes sarcastically. Annabel smiled in retort.  
“That's not funny.” she pursed her lips in attempt to hide her smile.  
“So how did your nights go?” Scarlet raised an eyebrow at the close proximity between the two, her eyes landed on the hand Mordekai had placed on the small of Annabel’s back. “Oh gross. You had sexual Intercourse didn't you?” she accused both of them warily.  
“Of course not!” Annabel's face flushed crimson at the accusation. They had kissed for a bit but they decided to take the relationship a bit more slowly.  
“Yep, we had sex all over your bed.” Mordekai teased the small girl whose face held a horrified expression.   
“Shut up, you're lying. Your Micro expressions tell me you're just using this opportunity to poke fun at me.” Scarlet nodded to herself as she made her way to the bathroom. “Hey I'm going to shower, I do not wish to be interrupted.” she walked slowly in an attempt to seem tired.  
“Take your time.” Annabel smiled encouragingly. “ The practice part of the second stage of the initiation doesn't start till ten so you have a few hours to relax and what not.”   
Scarlet nodded thankfully, she was still hungover so maybe after showering she could go eat something to make her upset stomach less severe. She was sure to grab a towel on her way inside, she didn't feel like having a modesty lecture. She stripped herself again, sighing out irritably when she realized that in her rush to leave she forgot her bra and panties in Eric's room.   
“Disgusting.” she muttered to herself when she saw the dried blood and fluids on her thighs. She froze at the thought. Did he use protection?  
“Annabel!” Scarlet hollered as she wrapped herself in the white towel she had brought in with her.  
“Are you okay?” Annabel rushed in, she was careful to took upwards, just in case Scarlet wasn't decent.  
“I have a towel on, you don't have to come in like that..” Scarlet shook her head in apparent agitation.  
“Are you decent?” Mordekai's voice echoed from the entrance of the bathroom, his voice filled with concern.  
“No! Get out!” Scarlet barked out. Annabel just smiled at their antics. She gave the other girl an expectant look, it must be important if she called her so suddenly. Scarlet hesitated, trying to conjure the words correctly. “Annabel, you have experience with sex right?” she asked bluntly.  
Annabel's face tinted pink at the unexpected question. “I don't believe that question is appropriate for me to be discussing with you.” she laughed nervously. Scarlet just sent her another expectant look. “Ugh, okay fine. If you must know then yes, I have had a sexual experience before. Why do you ask?” She was met with silence, Scarlet just kept her eyes on her feet, not knowing how to answer. Annabel gasped. “You didn't!”   
“Be quiet!” Scarlet launched herself at the taller women and clasped her hand over her mouth. Annabel eyes were frantic.  
“You're so young though! Who did this?” the medium toned beauty gasped as she pried Scarlet's hand from her face.   
“I would rather not disclose that information.” Scarlet growled as she put her hair in a high bun. Annabel’s eyes trailed and traced the now visible hickeys on the young women necks. “Besides, its not who that's the problem. I was just wondering if you were knowledgeable on pregnancy’s.” Annabel's eyes nearly popped out of her head at that.  
“Oh god you're pregnant. Jeanine is going to kill Mordekai and I!” Annabel panicked “ We were not good guardians!” she wailed lowly.  
“I'm not Pregnant. At least I don't believe I am, I assume that it is far too soon to tell.” Scarlet mutter frighteningly.  
“When was your last period cycle?” Annabel went into medic mode, her disposition became serious.  
“A week before we arrived here I believe was my last cycle.” Scarlet recalled immediately.  
“You should be fine, you actually should be getting it any day if that is the case.” Annabel sighed in relief.”You need to be more careful Scarlet, next time use protection.”  
“I would have had I been sober, but unfortunately that was not the case.” Scarlet frowned but her eyes showed happiness at Annabel's reassurance that she would not be a young mother. David would definitely hate her if she pulled a stunt like that, she would never be forgiven.  
“So you were out drinking and having sex! Oh god Scarlet don't tell me that the rest of what you said was true. Were you out there doing drugs and killing people?” joked in hopes that her companion would be less stressed. Scarlet rolled her eyes at Annabel's attempt at humor but smiled abysmal to signal that she was okay.  
“Thanks Annabel, I appreciate you consulting me so suddenly. I would appreciate it if you kept this situation a secret from Mordekai and well everyone else in this compound.” Scarlet requested almost boredly.  
Annabel hesitated, she didn't really want to keep any secrets away from Mordekai now that their relationship had just started off. She eventually thought it would be the most beneficial to keep her friends secret. “Okay, it'll be between you and I.” she agreed, holding Scarlet’s gaze with her own.  
“Can you get out? I need to shower now.” Scarlet smirked when Annabel's calm gaze turned flustered as she quickly made her exit. Scarlet just smiled faintly as she watched her friend leave. It was a wonderful idea to have this woman on her side, especially in these hard times.

Annabel was still currently having a inner dilemma in regards to keeping secrets from Mordekai. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to ruin her newly formed relationship by not being completely honest with the man she had strong feelings for. That also brought up the question on whether or not he was being completely honest with her. Would he tell her the true intentions of their visit to the Dauntless compound if she asked? Did he even know? She sighed out in frustration, causing Mordekai to look up from the book he was currently reading.  
“Are you okay?” he asked out of concern., Annabel tended to be a cheerful soul so he wasn't used to her being sad. “You know your serum came in.” he muttered off topic.  
“Serum?” she raised her brow in apparent confusion, she wasn't aware she had ordered any serum.  
“Yes the Amity Serum, Scarlet told me to order some just in case you had any second thoughts about readminstering it.” he nodded intelligibly.  
“Oh.” Annabel frowned. Did she need the Serum? Would it make much of a difference if she did take it? She sighed again, She didn't want to be as sad as she was all the time, but she also didn't want to be proven useless in her strive to get the Divergent to safety.  
“You don't have to take it if you don't want to. No one is pressuring you to do anything.” Mordekai smiled at her reassuringly. She smiled back at him happily, she didn't need the serum she decided, she had Scarlet and Mordekai to make her happy if needed.   
“Thanks.” she nodded in appreciation. Hopefully this peace could last.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Mordekai sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, he wasn't having the easiest of times adapting to the Dauntless lifestyle. Scarlet seemed to be able to revert back to it well enough to fit in, Annabel had trouble but ultimately accepted their way of living, and well while he had a decent grasp of their lifestyle he still ended up sticking out like a sore thumb. It probably shouldn't have bothered him as much as it did but he still found himself as disgraceful to Jeanine, she would not be amused with his lack of personal perspective. It only made matters worse when she made it clear she expected a visit from him within the next two days, Not wanting to miss out on the activities during the second stage of the initiation he decided to leave today. He would only miss the second day, which Scarlet would fill him in about when he inevitably returned.   
“Please be more cautious when driving.” Mordekai swallowed out of reflex when the driver that Jeanine had sent had drove over the rough terrain of the street.   
“Yes Sir.” the man smiled back at him fondly. “So how is you're visit at the 'Savage' faction so far Mr. Goode?” he questioned conversationally.  
Mordekai froze as brief memories flew by in his mind. Most of which were centered around the Amity beauty he initialized a relationship with. He may have been considered one of Erudite most prized minds, Hell he was considered a genius only surpassed by Jeanine herself. Well her and Scarlet but that was a relationship all together. Despite his high level of intelligence he was still confused by women, his studious behaviors never agave him time to develop friendship with anyone other than Jeanine. Annabel changed that for him, she was intelligent in her own right, a kind heart that never seemed to stop surprising him, and beautiful in an exotic sort of away. He really had strong feeling for the woman and yet he knew something wasn't right. She was Divergent. The only person he could see himself opening up to was a threat to the society he held so dear. He was fully intent on reporting this information to Jeanine when he first learned of this development but as time waned on he realized that he couldn't put such a caring and wholesome person in danger. “Yes, it has been pleasant so far.” he replied to the driver who seemed startled by his reply. Mordekai had been silent for song that he didn't expect him to answer his question.  
“Ah interesting.” his driver trailed off, no longer wishing to further the conversation. “Well we're here, have fun at your meeting.”. Mordekai nodded, thoughts of Annabel still plaguing his mind as he exited the vehicle and took a moment to stare at the tall Erudite building.  
“Home sweet home.” he sighed feeling somewhat empty. He growled inwardly, Why wasn't he content with being back? Usually he would be bursting with excitement at the aspect of having a decent discussion with other intelligent minds. He shook his head in denial, he couldn't be missing the Dauntless Compound, it was completely barbaric. He missed the two women he shared a room with, though one was a bit narcissistic for his liking. He smirked at the different dynamics they all had., they really were a strange bunch.  
“Welcome back Mr. Goode.” the dirty blonde receptionist at the front desk smiled flauntingly as she adjusted the obviously fake glasses on her nose. He wrinkled his nose, wondering how the awful habit had started in the compound. He actually NEEDED his glasses. “Ms. Matthews is awaiting your arrival in her office, be sure to make haste.” she nodded knowingly, he knew his way around the building quite well.  
He sighed again to himself as he headed his way to the elevators that led to to the higher floors. He had no clue what he was going to tell Jeanine, he hadn't found any Divergent so far aside from Annabel and he certainly wasn't turning her in. Then a thought popped into his mind, Beatrice Prior. She would be the perfect person to deter Jeanine's attention. He knocked on her door quickly, eager to get this meeting over with.  
“Come in.” Jeanine's confident voice trilled out from the other side of the door. Mordekai walked in politely with a smile on his face. Jeanine smiled brightly at his appearance, almost as if she wasn't expecting him. “Mordekai! How nice it is to see you after these past two weeks. I've missed your company dearly.” she smiled faintly as she got up to hug him fondly.  
“Hello to you as well Jeanine.” he smiled pleasantly. “How have you been without my council? Well I hope? He questioned conversationally.  
“Oh well we're surviving, it's just not the same.” she joked stiffly. “ How is my little Protege? I assume she's doing well?” she raised a brow expectantly, Mordekai noted it was eerily similar to the way Scarlet raised hers.   
“She is well, she's always being pestered by Eric though. He seems to have taken up an unprofessional obsession with her.” Mordekai reported protectively. Jeanine furrowed her brow in obvious annoyance.  
“Yes, I am fully aware of Eric's interest in Ms. Wysor. Though I am not supporting of it, I have little say. By you all going there, you are put under his scrutiny and I have little say over how he treats you. The only aspect I can control right now is assuring that you all will be returned to my hands alive.” she frowned at not having full control. “And What of Miss Annabel? Is she adapting well?”.  
Mordekai froze briefly at the sudden mention of his girlfriend. “She is also well, a bit unhappy at the barbaric way things were done there but the serum ultimately keeps her peaceful demeanor under control.” he made a note to himself to sneak the serum into some of Annabel's food before Jeanine visited, one strong dose would surely be enough to keep her less frantic in the other woman’s presence. Jeanine nodded expectantly and turned to take her seat in her swiveling chair.   
“That's wonderful, perhaps she will realize that there are factions worse than ours.” she smiled smugly. “We will no longer have one of our closest allies slandering the Erudite good name. Speaking of allies, Where are your personal reports concerting Divergent?” her voice lowered considerably as she focused on Mordekai expectantly.  
“I have not made much progress unfortunately, out of the new initiates the only one I have suspected thus far is Beatrice Prior. She shows tell tale signed of a different mindset.” He stuttered out apprehensively. Jeanine nodded expecting this answer.  
“I have had my own suspicions in regards to Ms. Prior, How has Scarlet done in studying the subjects?” Her eyes were now very serious.  
“She has done just as we have expected and more, not only did she give her conclusions on why some people in the compound could be divergent she also admitted to the flaws in her theory. Her grasp of mannerisms is advanced despite her own lack of emotion.” At this Jeanine smiled faintly, already proud of the girl she had taken under her wing.   
“That is wonderful, I'm glad you have made so much progress. More than I originally thought you all would actually.” she smiled again.   
“Is that all?” Mordekai raised his brow incredulously.  
“Yes I believe so.” She got up from her chair and moved closer to Mordekai.  
“You couldn't have waited to receive this information? I could have sent this all in my next reports.” Mordekai shook his head, this really was a waste of valuable time. The older silvery blonde woman moved behind him, touching his shoulders fondly.  
“Well I did have ulterior motives when I asked you to come hear dear Mordekai, as mentioned before I have missed you quite a bit. Is it wrong to have wanted to spend some time in your company?” Jeanine leaned closer to mummer in his ear.  
“Not at all..” he muttered out guilty thinking of Annabel. 'This is completely inappropriate.' he thought to himself. He had no wish to anger Jeanine. “But I am sorry, I'm going to have to come back again soon. I must take my leave as soon as possible, leaving Eric alone with Annabel and Scarlet would be completely irresponsible of me.” he wasn't lying at least.  
“Of course! That is why I hold you so close to me dear Mordekai, you know how to meet up to my expectations.” she smirked as she let go of him. “You are excused.” she ordered out as she sat back into her swiveling chair as she adjusted her navy pencil skirt.  
“Yes Ms. Matthews.”  
“Jeanine.” She corrected happily. “ Remember you are to call me Jeanine, Ms. Matthews seems too professional for us.” Mordekai gulped, nodding as he took his leave.   
“I can't wait to get back to the Dauntless compound.” he muttered to himself, his voice was laced with shock. He never thought he would ever say that he wanted to go to hang out with the Dauntless when he was surrounded by a lot of Erudite minds. Something was really changing in him and he wasn't sure if it was for the best or the worst.

“When is Mordekai getting back?” Scarlet sighed out in obvious irritation. She was getting increasingly bored in the older mans absence.  
“He should be returning soon.” Annabel added seemingly calmly. She was actually inwardly worrying about Mordekai spending time with Jeanine. Even Scarlet concluded that the woman had a infatuation with her newly established boyfriend.  
“He needs to hurry, I want to get back to researching.” the young read head muttered exasperatedly. Her Green eyes were cautiously looking towards the door, in case of interruption.  
“Why can't you go on your own? You know you don't need his permission.” Annabel rolled her eyes, she was getting slightly annoyed with her companions constant complaining.   
“I don't want to run in with that idiot Eric.” she muttered yet again. Annabel smiled bemusedly at the younger girl.  
“I think you miss him.” Annabel smirked teasingly. Scarlet's cheeks immediately tainted to match her vibrant hair color.   
“I would never! He's such an inconsiderate man, I can't even handle being in his presence! I mean he is rude and doesn't understand the meaning of the word 'no'.” she growled out viciously.  
“There's no need to bite my head off.” Annabel laughed out happily, oblivious to the two figures who showed up in the hallway. “It was only a joke.”.  
“What was a joke?” the familiar inquisitive voice broke through immediately. Annabel's eyes widened happily at the gruffly tired man. She quickly got up to hug him in greeting, faltering only when she saw the man standing next to him.   
“Welcome back Mordekai.” Scarlet interrupted the almost awkward moment stoically, her eyes held Eric's stare the entire time. His dark eyes were swimming with unfamiliar emotions, emotions that Scarlet could relate top though she would never admit it. “Eric.” she nodded curtly, taking her eyes away from his.  
“Hey Babes.” he smirked lightly, unsure on whether or not she would be okay with the term of endearment. Instead it was Annabel who chastised him for the unsatisfactory nickname.  
“Don't call her that.” Annabel glared at him, she still hadn't forgiven him for tainting little Scarlet. “Why are you here anyways, don't you have somewhere important to be?” Mordekai froze hoping that Eric wouldn't notice Annabel's lack of peaceful discretion, Amity never tended to retort so violently. There was no telling how Jeanine would react to the information.  
“Whatever Anna smith. It's not really your business so I suggest you shut your trap.” his eyes turned cold as he stared down the other woman. “I came to take Scarlet with me to witness some of the simulation practices. Jeanine wants some more progress.” he lamented lazily.  
“Why can't Mordekai go?” Scarlet raised an eyebrow curiously.  
“I'm too exhausted to be of much use, it's fine. He has assured me that he would no longer try to force you into a serum.” Mordekai yawned as he rubbed at his icy blue eyes. He was still unaware of the couples recent sexual endeavors so he unknowing put the small woman in an adult situation.  
“I don't think that's the best idea..” Annabel trailed off expectantly.  
“No, it's fine. I've been meaning to get some research done and I'm tired of being locked up in this bland room.” She reassured the brunette sternly. Annabel's chocolate colored eyes bore into Scarlet's emerald ones, instantly they came to an understanding.  
“So it's settled, Annabel and I will stay here and you two can go continue our project.” Mordekai nodded approvingly. He was exhausted and just wanted to spend time with Annabel above all else. Scarlet nodded and confidently followed Eric out the door, keeping what she deemed a safe distance.  
Mordekai sighed of in relief as he twisted in an uncomfortable looking angle to crack his back, Annabel held back a small smile at his antics.  
“So I see your trip went well.” Annabel giggled warmly as Mordekai shot her an incredulous look.   
“Sometimes I think Jeanine goes a bit overboard with her infatuation with me.” he groaned out as he moved to lay on the bed Annabel was currently sitting on, who scooted to give him some room.  
“Why don't you tell her you don't appreciate the flirting, it's a bit unprofessional.” Annabel sniffed, slightly jealous. Mordekai shot her another look.  
“One does not simply tell Jeanine to stop flirting with them, well unless they want their position in the compound to lower considerably. I don't fancy cleaning after the labs late at night.” he scowled as he lay his head into her lap, basking in her floral scent. He noted that it was lavender he was smelling, calming and soothing.  
“Well you should, I wouldn't want you to continually feel uncomfortable with these visits. I'm sure it's not as bad as you're suggesting.” she pondered as her hands ran through his russet locks.  
“You know I only have eyes for you right?” he looked up at her inquisitively. She shot him an raised eyebrow, vaguely thinking that she was hanging out with Scarlet way to often.  
“I don't know that for sure now do I? I am a former faction member that you could be playing for a fool. This all may turn to dust the moment the assignment ends. I don't know Mordekai.” she muttered out lowly, unable to raise her voice. Mordekai quickly got up and put his hand on hers in reassurance.  
“You know this means more than that. I will take every opportunity to see you when this is over, I wouldn't just let it go.” he mumbled out as his moved his rugged face closer to hers. She smiled in retort.  
“Is that so?” she back up slightly in amusement. He crashed his lips onto her in retort, causing her to blush a deep pink.  
[Warning: Lemon starts here. If you don't like them, then move on till you see the bold brackets again.]  
“Yes.” he smirked as her breathlessly held on to her. She didn't reply, still dazed by the passionate display. He moved in to kiss her again, to which she happily obliged. Their tongues danced gracefully against the others. Mordekai couldn't control himself much longer, he felt all waves of heat slowly rushing to the more intimate parts of his body like lava.   
“Annabel...” He muttered as he tugged at the black sun dress she was wearing, her eyes slightly widened when she realized what he was suggesting. “ It's fine.” he reassured her as he fondled her full breasts through the thin fabric of the dress and the lace of her bra. She moaned compliantly at the sensual feeling, and quickly pulled her dress over her head, tousling her chestnut hair.  
“What?” Annabel blushed at Mordekai's intent stare, he marveled at the fullness of her breasts and the natural curves of her body. He removed his shirt to reveal his toned chest and abs, leaving Annabel in a state of shock. “You keep yourself fit.” she smiled.  
“Of course, Erudite do know what it means to be healthy.” he scoffed as he placed his hand on the curve of her hips. “Impressed?” he smirked as she rubbed her roughened hand against his hairless chest. He took the opportunity to to move his hands to her back, slightly having trouble finding the hooks.   
“Well yes.” Annabel giggled as she moved his hands to the front of her chest. “It's a front hook.”. Mordekai undid the bindings, freeing Annabel’s plump globes of flesh. He growled happily, quickly latching his mouth onto her perked nipple. She moaned out blissfully in response as he gently lay her on the bed, his mouth still swirling the hard bud with his tongue. His other hand was playing with the other when he felt the urgency in his pants.   
“One second.” he muttered out breathlessly as he unbuttoned the now very tight Dauntless black pants, leaving him only in his blue boxers.  
“Blue?” Annabel raised an eyebrow curiously at his choice of color as her hand went to cradle the prominent hardness behind the thin fabric. He smiled down at her confidently.  
“I still have to keep some sort of blue clothing to signal my Erudite roots.” he groaned as she pulled his boxers down, releasing his long member. Her eyes were glossy with apparent lust as he lay her down once again, coaxing her lacey panties down her sun kissed thighs and off her ankles finally freeing him to get a good look at what the clothes hid. He growled at the perfection he saw, and slowly lowered himself to her, being sure to keep eye contact.   
“Hurry..” she mewled softly as he positioned his shaft at her entrance, slowly sheathing himself into her as deeply as he could. Annabel let out a string of soft moans as he gradually started to pump into her faster and faster, much to her pleasure.   
“Oh god.” she moaned as she felt herself getting closer, the sweat of his body was intoxicating. In response, Mordekai latched himself onto her left breast while his thumb stroked the left nipple, increasing her pleasure. “I'm almost there.” she panted out, a constant blush adorning her tanned skin.   
“Me too.” Mordekai gritted out as he increased his speed, hitting Annabel in the right place.  
“AH!” she moaned out before Mordekai did, immediately overcome by the warmth of her orgasm.   
“Ah.” Mordekai grunted as he pulled out, not wanting to put Annabel in a compromising situation at this point. He rolled off of her, and quickly nuzzled his face into the crook of her soft neck.  
[End Lemon.]  
“That was great.” he smiled as he took in her scent, only to be met with her soft snores. Eventually he fell in with the soothing rhythm.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to our commenter! I appreciate your support!

Chapter 10  
Scarlet was thoroughly irritated with Eric, he hadn't even attempted to talk to her about their previous incident ever since they exited the room. She snootily tossed a lock of her vibrant hair over her shoulder as she glared at the back of the slightly older mans head, Why wouldn't he speak to her? Finally she mustered up some of her currently diminishing courage to speak to the man.  
“Eric?” she breathed out loudly enough for him to hear, she was immediately taken aback when he didn't reply hastily. He continued leading them out of the hallway, intent on ignoring the small woman knowing that she would eventually snap at him. His eyes widened when he felt her small hand hold tightly onto his arm, he shook her off in retort, only to have her push him roughly against the wall.  
“What?” he growled out as his dark blue orbs bore into her dazzling emerald irises, her face was a deep red, he was unsure on whether or not it was out of anger or embarrassment.   
“Why aren't you talking to me?” she delicately rose an eyebrow as she let go of his bulking arm, she shivered slightly when as she remembered how toned he was.   
“You told me to leave you alone the other day, so I'm leaving you alone.” he glared as he grit his teeth, women were so hard to please. His angered expression softened slightly as he seen her bite her lip in what he assumed was an attempt not to cry. Ugh. He didn't really know how to deal with crying dames, especially this particularly difficult one. “Don't cry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.” he barked out irritably.  
“I was not going to cry!” she snapped indignantly. “I wasn't sure how to make it up to you for snapping the other day.” she looked away from his smoldering gaze.  
“You can apologize.” he smirked playfully as he saw her squirm under his words, she must of expected him to repay him in sexual favors. Well he was never one to disappoint. “Or, you can apologize in another way.” he huskily suggested as he moved his experienced hands down to her bottom, pulling her closer to him in result. She sighed out irritably and softly pushed him away.  
“Eric, no.” she muttered softy unable to look him in the eyes. “I apologize for yelling at you but that thing that happened the other night cannot happen again.” she insisted and backed away as she saw his hands clench into fists.  
“Why not babes?” he tried hopefully as he tried to close the expanding distance between them. He wasn't sure what the big deal was, it was just a little bit of messing around. “You can't say you didn't like it, or what you remember of it.” Scarlet shook her head.  
“That is beside the point Eric, I have a goal to accomplish here, and I can't be bothered with distractions.” she looked up to see the cruel look he usually had plastered upon his face. She flinched, though she had witnessed the look many times she would never be used to the intensity of hate that shined through. “Besides, this would have never worked. I'm an Erudite, you're a Dauntless, inter faction relationships are not tolerated . It's best that we nipped this in the beginning.” she finished as expressionlessly as possible. She furrowed her brow when she noticed his trembling form and his unvisitable face.   
“Ha!” he laughed out obnoxiously, Scarlet looked desperately confused. “Who would want to be with unemotional know it all like you? I was only looking for a quick fuck.” he spat out hurtfully. Scarlet stood there helplessly as she felt the sting of tears well at the corners of her bright eyes, she swallowed at the lump in her delicate throat, unable to pinpoint the disastrous thread of thumps in her chest. She felt as though she was numb, the only feeling coming from her chest, it was like she were being torn from the inside out.   
“Oh.” her voice cracked lowly. “Well I'm glad this won't have any impact on you.” she stiffly sniffed and turned away, not wanting to to cry in front of the man. Eric just stood there, unwilling to look her directly in the eyes again. “I guess if that's all then please go on escorting me to the simulation practices. I assume this is the last practice before Jeanine's plan is enacted. That's why you're taking me there correct? The final test is tomorrow, and all the initiates that pass are going to be induced later that night.” her voice went back to the cold professionalism most others expected from her.   
“Okay.” Eric shuffled off as quickly as possible not particularly eager to to look the broken woman in the face. He was swimming with unrecognizable emotions, and in attempt to hide his weakness, he hurt her. A part of his mind was insisting that it was her own fault, she had to make the situation all the more difficult. He truly wasn't sure if he wanted to be with her, but he did have strong feelings for the beautiful Erudite. He sighed as they got closer to the simulation room, he would be trapped in the enclosed space not only with his rival Four, but he would have to be with her as well. He shuddered, realizing that she was probably in a vindictive mood.  
“So what am I supposed to do?” Scarlet's piercing voice broke the couples silence as they walked up through the initiates waiting to be tested. The initiates gave her wary smiles, her presence to them was comforting, both Dauntless born and transfers alike became increasingly close to her. Eric scowled as he was about to answer the question when Scarlet decided his answer didn't matter and struck up a conversation with a nervous looking Peter. Eric scowled at the obvious blush the ruthless initiate adorned on his face. It was obvious that the little shit had a crush on the red haired beauty, either that or he was just really attracted to her appearance. She was quite the looker so he almost couldn't really blame him. Almost.  
“So you're going to be in there watching us?” Peter asked Scarlet from his sitting position, his head was leaned forward in obvious attempts to be closer to the woman. Eric scowled at her apparent innocence, she didn't seem aware that Peter thought she was a babe. He growled lowly at the comfortable banter that went on between the two sixteen year old pair, the glowering sound seemed to have gone through deaf ears on Peters part. Scarlet had a smug smile.  
“Yes, I assure you all that the test is given correctly and efficiently when I am there. “ Scarlet provided casually, in attempts to annoy Eric.  
“Okay Red, you need to wrap it up. The first person will be tested soon and I need to tell you what you need to look for.” Eric barked in, glaring darkly at Peter who stridently lost all of the color his face previously donned.   
“Very well.” Scarlet seemed to think briefly before answering. She took off in front of Eric, not giving him the chance to open the door for her. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of being a gentleman. At that moment she realized that Four would be the one giving the test to the initiates, as the tall silent man was sitting aristocratically straight in his chair next to the pearl white simulation chair. “Four.” Scarlet muttered out in greeting, not used to calling anyone by a nickname. Nicknames were too illogical for her liking.  
“Wysor.” Four nodded curtly, a single thick eyebrow was raised curiously at the sudden intrusion. Eric was glaring vehemently in his direction, as if he were flirting with the girl. “Eric. What is the meaning of your interruption? I was prepping for the next person.” Four asked politely as he possibly could with present company.  
“Max didn't tell you? This particular Erudite is supposed to watch the practice simulations for any irregularities in the new initiates.” Eric smirked knowing that Max wouldn't have told him anyways, he just enjoyed putting a dapper on the taller mans mood.  
“You mean she's here to look for Divergent.” Four scowled almost scornfully, Scarlet raised an eyebrow at his apparent concern. Did he know any more Divergent?  
“Yeah pretty much.” Eric yawned irritably. “Don't have a heart attack Four, Ill only be here for one or two of the initiates. I have other matters to tend to, I don't have the time to babysit Red here.” he added as an afterthought. Frankly, he didn't want to sit and watch each of the peoples wimpy fears. It was a tad boring once you've constantly seen it.  
“Okay.” Fours deep voice was laced with irritation. Scarlet rolled her eyes at his insult, why did he have to be so immature? Oh well, she couldn't afford to care.   
“Well send the first imitate in, I would like to get through this as quickly as possible, Do you call them in alphabetically?” Scarlet raised an eyebrow, eager to move on from the small threatening banter between the two older men. Four seemed to scoff quietly to himself.  
“Nah, We just call them in randomly. I don't care much for order.” Eric chuckled when he noticed Scarlet's disgruntled expression. “What nose? Don't like things to be out of order?” He taunted.  
“I can care less, it's your faction. My opinion has no standing in this community.” she replied snootily, throwing her petite up turned nose in the air. Eric faintly blushed at the cute antics, Fours eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the coloring in his rivals cheeks. “Four, would you kindly call the first one in?” she finished, landing her vibrant eyes on sitting stoic man.  
“Very well. One moment.” Four sighed exhaustively, only five minutes with these two and he already had a headache. “Peter Hayes.” He called out into the dimly lit hallway, not bothering to look into the faces of the many frightened initiates. They had been through the practices quite a few times already, and were all nervous at the thought of facing their greatest fears once again. Soon an obviously cocky Peter walked through the door after Four, Eric scowled in annoyance.   
“Ah we meet again Scar!” Peter smiled crookedly as he shot the petite red head a flirtatious wink causing her to smile softly while rolling her eyes. Eric noticed the small quirk of her lips and he knew he would probably 'accidentally' beat the kid to a pulp.   
“Why do you insist on calling me that? It's not satisfactory to a woman to be compared to a permanent mar upon ones self.” She pushed him into the chair non-nonchalantly.   
“Yeah that's cool in all but you're name is way to girly to be coming out of these attractively manly lips.” He wiggled his eyebrows, not at all put back by her usually bored expression.   
“Quiet down Hayes.” Four ordered sternly, causing the younger boy too jump in just anticipation. Four inertly rolled his eyes, vaguely wondering how the brute and ruthless kid suddenly turned into a big flirt. “Now you know how it goes, I'll inject the serum into you and we can get started. Try to pass through your landscape as quickly as possible. “ Four recited quickly injecting the serum into the boy before he could retort.   
“Where is the screen I requested? I would like to see into his landscape.” Scarlet ordered professionally. Eric quickly handed it to her trying to relay his anger by thrusting it into her face. “Hmm..He seems to be having quite a bit of trouble. No abnormalities though, he still seems to believe it the serum was his reality.” She ignored Eric's attempts to bother her, quirking an eyebrow at his apparent weaknesses. “Interesting, I never figured him as the easily afraid. He has quite a few fears.” she quickly got bored with the tablet in her hands, looking up to see Eric in a furious silence. She sighed, opting to be silent and unable to provoke him.  
“The test is over.” Fours eyes refocused quickly into reality, seemingly unfazed by the daunting simulation. Peter gasped awake immediately groaning at his sudden movement,  
“Excellent, That's one down.” Scarlet's bored voice lightened at the quickened pace. She wanted to get through this as quickly as possible.  
“I can go?” Peter muttered at groggily, looking a bit drunk. Scarlet refrained from laughing, not wanting to appear childish.   
Initiate after Initiate was escorted into the room and tested in front of them, some fears appearing to be interesting though not abnormal. Eric soon left in the middle of testing Molly, he had grown bored of watching the teenagers being tormented. “Well later, I'm not a fan of standing around all day.” he left, leaving an annoyed Scarlet and a confused Four alone.  
“So Eric?” Four tried to make a conversation with her, the initiate they were currently testing had immense trouble getting through his fears. It would easily take him fifteen minutes this time.   
“I did not! We didn't do anything!” Scarlet blushed at the mans attempt at being social, Why did he have to ask about Eric?  
“I never said you did.” Four rolled his eyes, causing Scarlet to sigh in relief. “But everyone knows about your guys little fling. You're all anyone’s ever gossiping about.” Four coughed uncomfortably, Scarlet nearly chocked on her own saliva at the reveal.  
“Of course.” she sighed irritably. “It wouldn't work between him and I. Different factions. Different goals.” she frowned slightly sad. Four just nodded in understanding and kept his silence, realizing that Scarlet didn't want to talk about it anymore. Soon that initiate was done as well and Scarlet had a load of of research notes.  
“Hey, this last one will be quick. You don't need stay, I'm sure you have other things to do.” Four tried to convince the girl, goading her on to leave.   
Scarlet shook her head tiredly. “As much as I do have other matters to attend to, I need notes on every initiate.” she informed him as she turned to a clear page, eager to finish off with the last person. Four scowled when he realized he wouldn't be able to prolong it any longer.  
“Tris.” his deep voice softened when he spoke her name, Scarlet sensed their forming connection to one another. Interesting. The small blonde girl made her way into the room, her hands were shaking out of nervousness.  
“Hello Beatrice.” Scarlet nodded curtly, her deep eyes taking in the other girls every move. Tris nodded in acknowledgment and made her way into the simulation chair. Four seemed frantic, nervous at what might happen.  
“You know the drill...” Four ordered the blonde girl softly as he handed her the serum. Tris looked over to Scarlet cautiously, Would she be found out? Her nails dug into the chair. She took the serum,immediately loosing consciousness.  
Four was nervous as he watched Scarlet's screen that showed exactly what was happening inside of Tris's mind. His eyes moved from the screen to the Red heads face, her face was emotionless as usual. It was only a few minutes when Tris had made it through her fear landscape, she quickly refocused her gaze and groggily looked to Scarlet in fear, sure that the girl across from her would have discovered her Divergence. Scarlet seemed to be analyzing every aspect of the blonde long nosed girl, taking in as much information as she possibly could.   
“Well she was the last one wasn't she?” Scarlet addressed four lazily as she stretched Ferrell in her swiveling chair, throwing her arms at awkward angles to get the crack she was looking for. “Am I free to leave?” She raised an expectant eyebrow.  
“Yes..” Four trailed off, unsure if this woman was playing stupid or whether she didn't see Tris's unfortunately obvious Divergence through the landscape. Scarlet looked at him and he immediately knew the former, the intelligence in her gaze was overwhelming.  
“Beatrice Prior, you must learn to hide your divergence better. You cannot be so obvious in the Final test tomorrow, there will be others watching and they will notice if you don't do some training soon. Tobias, I suggest you both stay after hours. If you believe she can't hide it then I encourage you both to join the faction-less. That would be the safest place for her Mr. Eaton.” Scarlet added as she got up from her chair, both Tris and Four were in a mutual state of shock. Not only did she see the signs of Divergence but she knew of Fours plan to join the Faction-less before Tris came along.   
“I take it that you are on our side?” Four questioned cautiously, his heart was nearly beating out of his chest. If she wasn't then he wasn't entirely sure what he would have to do. Scarlet gave him an annoyed look as if he should know already.  
“I'm not one you could easily categorize into sides. You can consider our goals at this point the same, to keep that girl and any other Divergent safe. I am unsure of your Divergence but I feel as though it's best to keep you alive. Do not make me regret my decision.” Scarlet moved to the door,eager to leave the conversation and get back to her room to get some sleep. Tris finally decided to speak up.  
“What is your purpose?” Tris asked politely, the effects of the simulation were worn off. “Why protect Divergents?” Tris's long blonde locks fell into her face, obscuring her dull blue eyes.  
“The answer is obvious, if you can't figure out my motivations on your own then you don’t deserve to know.” Scarlet rolled her eyes.  
“You're like us.” Tris deadpanned, causing Scarlet to smirk slightly.  
“Ah do I sense a bit of Erudite beneath your Dauntless demeanor? Interesting, I'll be sure to make a personal note of this.” she mumbled to herself, ready to exit the room.  
“How do we know you're telling the truth?” Four pronounced suspiciously, his eyes narrowed at the small Fiery woman.  
“You don't.” she stiffened when she heard familiar footsteps come towards them, she quickly lowered her voice into a whisper. “ I won't try to prove it to you either but if you don't want to get caught then I suggest you keep your mouths shut. Remove your hand from her waist Four, you don't want to look obvious when your almighty Dauntless leader walks through the door.” Her voice was hushed as she straightened her posture and grabbed her note book from the table.   
“Hey you done Princess? I was supposed to escort you back.” Eric pushed the door open roughly, startling Tris but leaving Four and Scarlet annoyed expressions.  
“That is not necessary. I can make it back on my own.” she glared slightly towards the man, keeping her distance.  
“Apparently not, you draw too much attention from the males around here. Jeanine would have my head if you were raped in the compound under my watch.” he sighed exasperatedly.  
“Worried about your girlfriend Eric?” Four remained stoic except for the slight tug of the corner of his mouth. Eric's eyes immediately darkened.  
“Shut up Four, get your little stiff out of here and clean up. Don't forget who is in charge around here.” He growled as he grabbed a bored looking Scarlet by the arm and quickly led her out the door in silence. The whole way back to the room was completely devoid of any sounds, except for their simultaneous foot prints.   
“Well here is your stop.” Eric muttered quietly, quickly turning the other way to leave. Scarlet couldn't stop herself from talking.  
“You don't have to worry about me Eric, I could've made it back here on my own.” She rested one of her hands on his muscular arm. He seemed taken back by her statement.  
“Jeanine asked me.” He muttered, succumbing to the coolness of her hands.  
“No she didn't. But thanks anyway.” Scarlet went on her tip toes and left a quaint kiss on his cheek, blushing madly in the process. Before Eric could respond she quickly went through the door, thoroughly embarrassed. She sighed to herself.   
“Why did I do that?” she muttered to herself as she made her way to her bed, the lights were off so her visibility was limited. She noticed Mordekai's bed was empty.  
“Mordekai?” she called out cautiously. She blushed when she heard his gruff reply come from Annabel's bed. “Oh you guys are gross.” When she realized they were both sound asleep Scarlet got into her bed, knowing that tomorrow would change everything.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

“Wake up you lazy thing.” Mordekai shook the small girls shoulder as gently as possible, when she awoke she wasn't the best of moods. He didn't relish the thought of becoming the small girls punching bag. “Come on, the final testing is going to be starting soon, Jeanine will be disappointed in you if you aren't there from the beginning. She wants full final reports.” Mordekai nudged at her shoulders once more, barely getting a soft whimper. Annabel giggled behind him, amused at the Scarlet's face scrunching up in annoyance.  
Scarlet awoke grumpily cringing at the sound of Mordekai's voice, she still wasn't any closer to becoming a morning person. She absolutely hated the fact that she had to wake up earlier than usual to take notes on the initiates, even though she had seen them all several times. It was the final test that would determine who would make it into the Dauntless. “Okay I'm up.” she grumbled out as she wiped a bit of drool from her mouth. Mordekai wrinkled his nose in apparent disgust.  
“Ugh, that's disgusting Scarlet. Please act more formal at the testing.” he shook his head disapprovingly at her unladylike like actions.  
“Oh shut up, I'm off the clock right now so it's not like it really matters.” she replied as she threw the covers off her warm body, shivering slightly at the cold room air brushing against her in greeting.   
“You should probably hurry though, I'm sure it'll start soon. You should have went to bed earlier if you knew you weren't going to wake up.” Annabel chimed in, Mordekai was worried, though her voice was cheerful it lacked the Amity chipper it usually had. He had to get the serum to her as soon as possible but how?  
“I would have if it weren't for the intimate sounds coming from the room.” Scarlet lied, intent on making both the people in front of her embarrassed. They both blushed once her words sunk in, not bothering to defend themselves. “That's what I thought. I'm going to shower now, Please refrain from sexual intercourse. I don't need to be traumatized.” Scarlet smirked smugly as she made her way into the bathroom, only faltering when she heard Mordekai clear his throat. “Yes?” her voice was laced with honey.  
“Very well, I suppose I can grab us breakfast while you shower.” Mordekai sighed at his stroke of luck, he had nearly forgotten about administering the serum to Annabel. He knew the cook had a few muffins laced with the Amity serum prepared for him, he always had to be ready.  
“I'll come with you.” Annabel grabbed his arm and entwined her own with it, pecking him sweetly on the cheek. He smiled down fondly at her, blushing when he felt her chest rub against his arm.  
“No its okay, I'll be fairly quick about it. Besides we can't leave Scarlet alone, she tends to be a danger magnet.” Mordekai laughed, Annabel nodded solemnly.   
“That's so true.” Annabel tried not to laugh along. “Well off you go then.” she shooed off the tall man, he left quickly, eager to have control over the situation.

Mordekai hurried off to the kitchen and quickly grabbed the the muffins, one of which he had asked the Dauntless cook to bake with the amity serum. He was pleased to discover that Scarlet had finished her shower hastily, and was already dressed in a deep blue Erudite dress. He frowned uneasily. “You look out of place.” he deadpanned, furrowing his brow in confusion. Scarlet who was arranging her hair in an intricate bun gave him an incredulous glare.  
“Shut up and give me my muffin.” she glared as she specifically chose the serum-less muffin. She took a slight nibble of the end and placed it on the counter where she previously done her make-up. She had no appetite today. “So are you two ready?” she sighed out as she eyed Annabel who had taken a generous bite out of her tainted muffin.  
“I am.” Annabel replied chirpily, vaguely wondering why her muffin tasted so familiar. “What about you Mordekai?” Annabel smiled up at her boyfriend as she entwined her fingers in his fondly.  
“I'm ready.” he mumbled guiltily, only slightly applying pressure in their hand holding. Scarlet shook her head, signaling him to keep quiet.  
“Well lets go.” Scarlet led the colorfully clad group away from the room. Mordekai now looked comfortable in his light blue suit, Annabel was grumpy in her yellow skirt and red blouse, and Scarlet professional as ever in her cross backed dress. They quickly came up to the semi public viewing of the final stage of the initiation, it was already bustling with excited chatter. Scarlet immediately found Jeanine, who was having a seemingly private conversation with Max and Eric. She stiffly took her place next to the towering darkly clad leaders and her own Erudite superior.   
“Ms. Wysor, It's nice to finally see you again, The Dauntless compound has been kind to you I hope?” Jeanine smiled fondly at the small Vibrantly haired girl in front of her.   
“I'm well.” Scarlet smiled back, keenly ignoring Max and Eric. “Have the preparations been made for the end of the testing?” she stood erectly, her height was increased by her delicate heels.   
“The serum is prepared, don't fret short stack.” Max smirked, his olive toned skin was glistening from sweat, presumably from nerves. Scarlet glared in retort, not amused with the dark man's nickname for her.  
“I would hope so, we wouldn't want any disturbances when the testing is over.” Scarlet sniffed snidely, shooting a shy glance at Eric who was staring at her intently. Jeanine smirked proudly at the younger woman’s eye for detail. “You're obviously extremely nervous Mr. Max.” Scarlet added in boredly. Max only fidgeted at her words.  
“Wonderful deduction Ms. Wysor.” Jeanine nodded her head pridefully. “But I assure you that there will be no interruptions in the plan. I will consult with you after the testing is over to discuss your next assignment, Come Eric, Max.” Jeanine motioned for the the two men to follow her who obliged immediately.  
“Peter Hayes will be first.” informed the blonde woman as the younger man stepped out of the waiting room and strided over to the final testing chair located in the middle of the room. He growled when he noticed the small wink he sent in Scarlet's direction. Jeanine rolled her eyes at the younger man's obviously jealous behavior.  
“I take it that you have feelings for my apprentice?” Jeanine deadpanned, watching in amusement as Eric chocked on his own spit.  
“Shouldn't we be watching Peters fear simulation?”” Eric weakly attempted to change the conversation, warily looking downward.  
“He's already been tested privately and recruited. He'll be working for us when this is all through. “ Jeanine reassured him. His eyes betrayed a flash of disappointment, he was hopeful that he would be able to accidentally kill the kid when the opportunity arose. Well him and the 'Almighty' Four.  
“I have respect for her heightened intelligence and narcissism, it's a bit reminiscent of my own.”Eric blushed slightly. “Well that and she's a total babe.” He went from refined to Dauntless quickly. Jeanine rolled her eyes, as she refocused them on Peters simulation which was free for their group to see. He was currently going through a fear landscape that involved insects, it was boring and predictable.  
“I can't say I support this relationship. It's interesting but inter faction cooperation will be limited after this whole ordeal is over. I suggest you get it all out of your system now before you both are separated. I have plans for her future, and I assure you that you are not apart of them.” Jeanine ignored the hurt expression that crossed his face.   
“I understand Jeanine.” Eric tried to avoid contact with the woman, not wanting to betray his emotions. “Well I must be on my way, I need to get some air.” he lied smoothly.  
“Very well. Oh Eric?” She called after him as he moved away.   
“Yes?” he spat out as politely as he could muster.  
“Mr. Hayes seems to be a bit too close to her isn't he?” She motioned in the petite vibrant haired woman's direction. Peter was out of the simulation, and was weakly leaning against the wall next to Scarlet who seemed to be supporting his trembling form. He was apparently whispering something in her ear, causing her to giggle lightly. Eric glared venomously.  
“Excuse me.” Eric quickly departed from Jeanine's unwanted company and angrily made his way to the boy who dared flirt with his woman.

“Oh be quiet Peter, you're being too loud. I'm supposed to focus on Molly's test.” Scarlet chastised the boy across from her, her voice filled with amusement.  
“I'm just saying, the simulation must have a glitch. I'm totally not scared of spiders.” Peter defended his embarrassing simulation as one of his hands played with the lock of the girls silky hair that had fallen out of her bun.  
“It was pretty pathetic initiate.” Eric scowled as he interrupted their conversation. Peter immediately removed his hand from Scarlet and distanced himself.  
“Eric.” Scarlet greeted, her smiled faded and her emotionless attitude returned. “Shouldn’t you be injecting the initiates or something?” she growled out. He rudely put himself between her and Peter, motioning him to leave to which he unhappily obliged. “I don't appreciate you scaring away my friends.” Scarlet sighed.  
“You don't have friends.” he barked lowly, crossing his heavily muscled arms across his just as muscled chest. She glared at him in annoyance and opted to ignore him not wanting to ensure an argument. Eric was inwardly punching himself, upset that he had said something so ignorant. “Ugh Sorry Red.” he muttered out wounded. A few minutes of watching Molly's simulation passed by before she finally replied.  
“It's fine Eric.” she bit her lip as she locked her beautiful green orbs with his own deep blue ones. “I realize it's been a bit tense between us and I apologize for that. I do want to be with you.” she admitted lowly, careful not to let anyone overhear her words.  
“I want to be with you too Red.” his hand found hers and he entwined his fingers in hers. She stiffened up, unsure of how to react. He slowly moved forward, releasing her hand in the process. “Follow me.” he whispered huskily in her ear, she shivered slightly as his hot breath sent chills  
down her spine.  
Her green eyes glistened with hesitation, though she did want to be with Eric she couldn't afford to be distracted at such a crucial point in the plan. Sighing heavily, she decided to go with him, she couldn't chance him being spiteful towards her if or when her identity became compromised. His support could be crucial in David's overall quest to make this particular community strive and continue with its constant production of Divergent. She was currently succeeding in where Natalie Prior had failed, she had completed the first part of the Bureau's instructions. She had became an Erudite, she was molded from birth to be highly intelligent and have proficient self defense skills. It wasn't something she could boast about but she still held pride in the fact.   
“Lost in your thoughts?” Eric smirked as he roughly slammed her into an abandoned hallways stone wall, she let out a shaky breath at the close proximity of the man and the cool stone against her slender shoulders. She mentally weighed the pros and cons of this contact, deciding that the pros were much more useful. Scarlet then did something she believed that she would never do sober, she slammed her lips onto Eric's, squeaking cutely when she felt him move even closer his muscled chest pushing against her soft one.  
Eric's mouth immediately attacked Scarlet's soft neck when they broke apart from their heated kiss. “Wait!” she whispered out when he attempted to slip one of his hands under her dress.  
“What?” he growled out in annoyance, he didn't particularly want to stop his mouths onslaught on her body. He had missed her voice and the incredibly sexy sounds she made in her pleasure, he missed her flawless milky skin and the silky feel of it, she reminded him almost of a doll. Perfect in all her glory, beautifully vibrant hair, a delicate nose, and a toned body. He wanted her as soon as possible.  
“We can't do this out here in the hallway, someone will see.” she furrowed her eyebrows in worry. Eric sighed. Of course she wouldn't want anyone seeing, they weren't supposed to be together.  
“No one will see, and if they do ill kick their ass.” he groaned as he nipped at the smooth skin on her neck. She sent him a venomous glare causing him to roll his eyes. “Fine. Come here.” he grabbed her hand and they quickly made their way down the hall and around the corner, he recalled a closet being near. He smiled in delight when it came into view, finally he would get what he wanted. He opened the door with haste, smirking at the apprehensive expression on her face. “Not so sponanious are you? Or are you clausterphobic?” he laughed as he closed the door behind her and pushed her against the wall once more.   
[Lemon starts here.]  
“No claustophobia is an irrational fear I would never be scared of such an insignificant lack of space.” she answered robotic-ally, he frowned yearning for her rare passion filled voice. “I may be having second thought's though. We have to be back to the testing right? Won't Jeanine be angry with us?” she whispered against him, her eyes barely adjusting to the dark room She was able to make out an abandoned desk an a bit of work out gear scattered across the room..She was able to see his almost angry looking expression and flinched at the thought of him leaving.  
“It's fine, we'll be quick.” he growled into her neck once more kissing down to her average sized breasts. She squealed lightly when he got frustrated and ripped the delicate fabric of her short blue dress, he smirked at the lacy black bra and panties that were revealed by the action. She groaned sadly as her dress fell to the floor, but was distracted when Eric's rough hands slid across the thin fabric of her bra. She moaned when he felt him unhook the damned thing and didn't waste any time in removing it. She shivered when she was noticed his ravenous leer, he immediately latched onto her supple breasts, swirling the delicate nipples in his mouth, while maneuvering her slightly damp panties down to her ankle, he then did something she wasn't expecting.   
“What are you-” Scarlet was interrupted by his lips slamming into her, she could feel them slightly bruise from the impact. Eric then suspended her against the wall, supporting her naked body with his own. Her stomach fluttered at the sudden move, she could feel his thick member from behind his jeans, she groaned as he roughly grind-ed against her stimulating her clit with the movement.  
“Hold still,” he growled as he struggled to hold her against the wall. “Hope you're not afraid of heights.” he smirked at her confused expression and moved her highly against the wall and placed her thighs at either side of his head. “Grab onto the bar.” he ordered her as he basked in her sweet scent.   
“This is crazy..” she moaned when she felt his tongue enter her folds, savoring the feeling of his tongue roaming across her clit in deliberate circles. Her hands quickly fumbled as they blindly searched for the bar for support, she sighed in relief when she found it. She doubted she could handle being up so high without support. Her eyes shut in pure bliss when she felt his tongue quicken its pace, and slickly tasted as much of her as it could. She felt herself getting close to cumming, she felt the pressure building up to its greatest peaks.  
“Eric..I'm...I'm going to..” she moaned out loudly as slowed his pace. “Don't stop..” she whimpered as he removed his tongue from her, not letting her have the satisfaction of cumming. He wordlessly brought her down from the scandalous pose and positioned her to bend over the slightly dusty desk.  
“Damn.” he growled at the improved view he now had, he could see all her curves, her shapely ass, and the faint pinkness between her legs. She whimpered as she tried to push herself against him and position him at her entrance. He laughed at the sudden desperation she had, this was a side of her that he liked.   
“Hurry..” she moaned loudly, her voice was full of need. He readily obliged and slammed him thickness into her. She yelped at the intrusion, still not adjusted from his size. He again yet again gave her no time to recover and roughly slammed into her again, moving at a constant and quick speed.   
Scarlet felt like she couldn't think about anything other than his member pumping into her aggressively. Hitting her in all the right places she felt her walls tighten around him,she was close yet again.  
“Eric...” she groaned out once again, her mind was preparing herself for the orgasm she knew was coming.  
“Shut up” he growled as he pumped into her harder and grabbed her hair causing her to arch her back even more. With that move she came, collapsing onto the desk in all of her blinding ecstasy. He grunted as he came into her, relaxing as his seed spilled into her. He removed himself from her and slowly slid to the ground, pulling her with him in the process.   
[End Lemon.]

He lay next to her basking in her fresh scent mixed in with the sweat of their sexual escapades. She was everything he never knew he wanted, a woman with the mind of an Erudite, the incredible body and resolve of a Dauntless, the peace keeping skills of an Amity. She was a bit of everything, kinda like a Divergent. He immediately froze at the thought, Divergent? It made sense to him, all of her contrasting behaviors... He had to tell Jeanine. Could he tell her though? Would he be able to turn this girl in? Maybe he was wrong...But then again maybe he wasn't.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlet quickly grabbed her previously discarded clothes and pulled them over her now slightly sweating form, her green eyes were focused on Eric. She knew something was wrong, he had been more reserved after they had finished their previous activities. She had an inkling of a suspicious that he had become aware of her Divergence, meaning she was in deep shit. The information couldn't get out. "Was it really necessary for you to tear my dress?" Scarlet nudged Eric in the ribs playfully as she attempted to repair the front of her dress which was unfortunately ripped enough to see her bra. She sighed when she discovered that there was no way to repair it.

"Here take this." Eric held out his obviously too large jacket to the short woman who eyed it warily. He rolled his eyes in a desultory fashion, she didn't really have another option. Her room was at least ten minutes away and she couldn't be in a room with others in ripped garbs.

"Fine."she muttered as she pulled the large jacket over her shoulders reveling at the surprisingly sumptuous material. A light blush rose to Eric's cheeks as he saw how comely she looked in his clothes. This was something he could get used to. "Is something wrong?" Scarlet rose an eyebrow at his strange behavior, he had refrained from touching her after they had sex.

"No." he growled out. Maybe he was jumping to conclusions, she probably wasn't Divergent. "Let's just get back to the testing, Jeanine will have a cow if she discovers that you're gone." Eric as an afterthought grabbed Scarlet's hand warily. She winced at the hesitation in his action.

The short walk back to the testing area was made in silence, both people refused to make conversation with the other. Scarlet was trying her best to appear emotionless as she discovered that the last initiate had already been tested. Beatrice Prior had been successful in hiding her identity. She silently beamed.

"I need to go talk to Jeanine. You're free to join your friends."Eric mumbled, still avoiding eye contact with the alluring woman. Scarlet seemed not to care about his sudden coldness and did as he said, scanning and locating Mordekai and Annabel amongst the crowd of the now celebrating Dauntless.

"Goodbye Eric." She muttered out as she left the scene.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Eric POV)

I frowned after the small women I've come to care about. Surely Jeanine would have to know of my suspicions in regards to the little spit fire. I sighed as I watched her leave, It was difficult to, separate my feeling from my lust. This had never been a problem before she graced my life with her presence, I had usually only used women for sex when my need arose. Scarlet was different, Not only did I constantly want to have sex with her, I wanted to be around her. I wanted to hear her enticing giggle, to relish the small smiles that brightens her face when she thinks no ones looking, to feel her silken skin, and to kiss her plush lips. Hell I would stare into her big emerald colored eyes all day if I had the chance. Her general disdain for people adds even more fire to my already wild flame, she didn't blatantly throw herself at me like the single dauntless women do, she makes me come to her. She's mentally strong and makes it clear that she doesn't need or want anyone, But god did I want her.

"Eric?" Jeanine's inquisitive voice broke my train of thoughts, the small and slightly pudgy woman's face was devoid of emotion. It made my heart sink, her face was reminiscent of Scarlet's.

"Yeah?" I aggressively moved my body to face hers, unready to tell her the information about Scarlet. I still needed time to think.

"I'm just here to make sure you're prepared. In less than three hours the plan will be initiated." Jeanine was deadly serious, her lips pursed into a thin line.

"The preparations are made." I spat out, attempting to avoid eye contact with her, she cleared her throat in retort, already suspecting I was hiding something.

"Good, Is there anything else you need to tell me?" She sounded like my mother, trying to coax my wrong doing by using that sugary sweet tone. I Sighed resolutely, there was no way around it.

"I have reason to believe that Scarlet Wysor is Divergent." My voice shook as her name passed my lips, a small lump had suddenly formed in the back of my throat. Had I done the right thing? Jeanine was silent, the information was surely turning all the gears in her magnificent brain. I idly thought of my years as an Erudite, I had no trouble with keeping up. In fact I was considered the top of my class, the only reason I left was my need for excitement. Jeanine noticed my high intelligence and immediately encouraged me to join the Dauntless with promises of a higher leadership role once I became a leader, she was aware of how...forceful I could be. I loved being in charge but I found myself thinking that this was the first time I regretted my position.

"Hmm is that all?" Jeanine raised her eyebrow delicately, I was sure the shock was apparent on my face.

"You knew?" I sputtered out unintelligibly, my usually strong facade was dropped. Jeanine seemed utterly bored.

"I've had my suspicions ever since she failed to give me any names of possible Divergent, she even went as far to attempt to get me off the trail a few of the more dubious initiates. It was a questionable move that the most intelligent Erudite since yours truly had initially failed in her mission. I immediately attempted to look into her records and discovered that she has no information before the age of eight. Dauntless are a bit more careless with information but not to this degree." Jeanine rambled off, I was at a loss initially.

"What exactly are you saying Jeanine?" I croaked out, the answer had already formed in my mind, I only needed her to further my thought.

"I believe she isn't from city, she wasn't born into Dauntless. She was placed there. Scarlet Wysor is from beyond the gate." Jeanine whispered out, probably unsure if anyone was listening in on our conversation.

"We don't know that." I muttered out as Jeanine's dull blue eyes bore into me. "I mean, How could we be sure?" I snapped when she cleared her throat irritatingly.

"We don't. Ms. Wysor will be apprehended the moment the initiates are taken under the influence of the serum." she pronounced coldly, " Eric, you mustn't fret. She will not be put down, she means too much to us to just dispose of her so she will be tested on. As a leader you will have access to your...toy." My stomach lurched at the thought of keeping Red as a prisoner. No not a prisoner, an animal. Jeanine wanted to test on her and keep her as an attraction, I knew it deep within my gut.

"Shit," I sighed. There was nothing I could do, Wysor was a Divergent that was for sure. She had made a mistake coming here. "Well If that if all I have other matters to attend to."

"Very Well Eric, be sure to keep this information confidential, we wouldn't want it getting back to her. She is sure to have an escape plan so do keep an eye on her." Jeanine ordered coyly.

"Yeah Whatever." I shrugged, yawning as I walked away. " Later." I left not bothering to wait for her to reply. I slowly made my way into my room to prepare for the war. "Fuck." I growled lowly to myself, attempting to think of a way to keep Wysor safe. I could tell her so she could escape...No. I couldn't. I'm too selfish to let her go, nothing close to being an Abnegation. I couldn't bear the thought of being separated from her intoxicating presence. I would deal with it, I have to deal with it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Scarlet POV)

This whole situation was about to get extremely difficult but this is what I've been trained for. I need to get as many Abnegation and Dauntless Divergent out of the city as soon as possible. The genetically pure were becoming increasingly rare in the bureau compounds and we couldn't afford to lose too many of them. The Genetically defected Abnegation that Jeanine planned on disposing of would have to be sacrificed for the greater good, It was unavoidable because of their need to disclose the tape that Amanda Ritter had left for them.

"Scarlet?" Annabel's voice broke my train of thought, her kind eyes were filled with worry. I had obtained a swelling fondness for this woman and her kind disposition, I appreciated her universal acceptance of all people. Even someone like me.

"Yes Annabel?" I replied with as much enthusiasm as I could muster, the plan would be enacted soon. Too soon for comfort. I was aware of Eric's sudden revelation of my divergence and had no qualms in regards to it. He was too attached to me to put me in danger.

"What are we going to do?" she sounded panicked and seemed to have trouble breathing. I sighed at her stress.

"We need to get out several people I have identified as Divergent. Beatrice Prior, Uriah Pedrad, Iris Johnson, and Gage Lowery. I will be unable to save the older members because of their distance for the escape passage. There's plenty more in Abnegation that I would like to direct and If all goes as planned they will be removed and placed somewhere safe until they may be extracted. " I whispered, trying to keep my soprano voice at a minimum.

"Passage?" Annabel eyes widened considerably, her mouth was slightly agape. "Who exactly do you work for Scarlet? Do they really have that much influence over our community?" her expression was horrified.

"You have no idea." I muttered out, she should be thankful for her ignorance. I sometimes wish I wasn't put in such a highly pressured situation. "Instructions will be given to me at the meeting point." Annabel seemed to have more questions but refrained from answering because of Mordekai's sudden presence.

"Ladies." he greeted us stiffly, I rolled my eyes at his attempt at gentlemanly conduct. Annabel moved to his side, her smile quickly returning to her face. The serum must have barely went through her system, clouding her judgment of the man. Good. The more Amity-like she was the better, she wouldn't be signaled out as Divergent because of it. Mordekai finally did something right.

"Has it started?" I questioned him, raising one of my eyebrows. He scowled at me and nodded.

"Good, let us report to the training area, that is where they will all be assembled." I quickly got up and dusted the skirt of my vibrant dress off. I zipped up the black jacket Eric had loaned me in attempt to hide the obvious rips that the fool had inflicted on the innocent material.

The walk to the training grounds felt wrong, the fluttering feeling in my stomach increased with every step we got closer. We eventually came to the vast room, Jeanine's skirt and jacket were the same shade as mine so we easily spotted her in the crowd of 'soulless' Dauntless, all of their expressions were blank and would haunt me.

"This is horrible.." Annabel whispered, she tried desperately to frown but the Amity serum had a strong hold on her, she would defiantly not give away her position. Jeanine turned to us when she noticed our distinct movement, none of those under her serum would have such irregular steps.

"Be quiet." I muttered before we came into Jeanine's ear shot. "Good Afternoon Jeanine." I strided in front of my group confidently. Jeanine seemed to regard me with curiosity. Next to her was Max and Eric standing respectfully at her sides, a few other uninhibited Dauntless in their ranks.

"Good evening Scarlet, isn't this all adequate?" a small smile graced her features, it looked off on her usually emotionless face. I found myself wondering if I looked that cynical when I smiled. I hoped not.

"Yes, The Dauntless leaders carried out their part of the plan perfectly, the war on Abnegation should be enacted with ease.

"Yes they did." she nodded and fixed her pale eyes to the sea of controlled dauntless. Eric shuffled at her side, still avoiding eye contact with me.

"So how soon before we carry on?" Mordekai chimed in obediently, his eyes seemed to be devoid of life. Jeanine regarded him fondly, smiling at the sound of his deep voice.

"The last of the Dauntless entered when you all did. We'll be loading them onto the train immediately." she smiled and handed him her files, probably for him to study for later.

"Shall we be following them?" I asked curiously, I faltered when I saw her calculating gaze land on me. She knew.

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere with us Scarlet, you're to go straight to the erudite labs for testing." she smiled coyly. I raised an eyebrow as two guards flanked on either side of me.

"Oh? I was under the influence that I was your protege?" I attempted to appear surprised at her words.

"Divergent aren't allowed to be faction leaders Ms. Wysor. I thought you were aware of that fact." she motioned the guards with a slight flick of her wrist and they quickly held my arms back. Annabel gasped loudly at Jeanine's words, she looked as if she were going to faint. Mordekai stood silently, unsure on whether or not he should intervene. I moved my eyes to Eric and quickly set them into a glare.

"You bastard." I growled out venomously. How could he? I had the utmost trust in the man, and he just went and ruined everything. He seemed to feel the hate radiating off of me because he flinched at my deadly aura.

"Listen Babes I had no choice.." His voice was weaker than I've ever heard it, he sounded so defeated. Good. Serves him right.

"Bull shit. I hate you." I seethed angrily and spat in his direction.

"So your not even going to deny you deformity?" Jeanine questioned, her face was filled with amusement. I kept my face blank and decided to keep quiet, not to further escalate my dilemma. She slowly strided closely to me, I would punch her if my arms were free. "Such a waste of a bright mind, it's a pity really. Don't worry though, I wouldn't waste a perfectly good test subject so you will be kept alive for the time being." she smiled coyly, I spat in her face. Her smug expression was wiped clean and quickly replaced with a glare that rivaled my own. " Eric, control your pet now." she spat out looking at Eric expectantly.

Pet? That was degrading on so many levels.

"How would you expect me to do that?"he spat out, sending her a scathing look.

"Punishment, Eric. That means you need to do something unpleasant. If it's not up to my standards then she will be punished worse." Jeanine backed away, still wiping my saliva off her face.

Eric slowly walked up to me and held his fists clenched at his side, he wasn't reliable for anyone now was he?

"Is this really necessary Jeanine?" Mordekai interrupted, his face held concern for me. Annabel had tears in her eyes, Dammit. Jeanine silenced him with her pursed lips and widened eyes, motioning for him to watch my 'punishment'.

"I'm sorry, I wish I didn't have to do this." Eric mumbled quietly, not bothering to meet my eyes.

"Then don't." I suggested, my voice was strong. He flinched. " That's what I thought, go ahead. Follow Jeanine like the dog you are." I was cut off by a fully forced slap to my right cheek, crying out as my vision went blurry and I felt the salty iron taste of blood fill my mouth. Eric took a step back, his usual cruel expression returned.

"Please stop. This isn't right." Annabel pushed Eric away and stood between us. My vision quickly cleared up but I now had a pounding headache.

"Were you aware of her Divergence Miss. Martain?" Jeanine questioned her angrily. "You didn't seem all to surprised when I revealed her identity." Annabel went into a pout, she would surely be killed if they figured out she was divergent.

"Are you kidding me? Those two idiots had no idea who I was, Your people aren't all that bright Jeanine." I laughed hoping that I could ease her suspicions. Mordekai seemed thankful for my outburst.

"You're going to be a lab rat for the rest of your days, I hope you like needles Scarlet because you'll be prodded with many of them." Jeanine smiled. "Inject her." I felt a prick at the base of my neck, after that all I saw was Darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Scarlet POV)

I awoke alone in the sickeningly bright holding cell in the Erudite compound, the familiar scent of books and medical supplies overwhelming my senses. I squinted as I attempted to adjust my eyes to my surroundings in attempt to get a better view on my situation, of course Jeanine would have me set up in a simulation room. It was just like her to have it prepared for me. I sighed as I tried to bring my hands to massage my temples only to discover that my wrists had been restrained together and were currently rested in my lap, a thick belt held my upper arms down to some degree . At least I was able to raise my them up to a certain point, my legs were a different story. Both were secured tightly to either side of the chair all the way up to my thighs, ensuring that I wouldn't be able to get up.

:"She's awake." the muffled deep baritone of a Dauntless guarding the glass door broke through the silence, my calculative eyes quickly moved to him. He was 6'0, average build, mid thirties and seemed to have no health issues from first glance. The other man at the other side of the clear entrance looked to be about 5'8, muscled build, late twenties, and appeared to have a slightly sprained ankle. I knew I wouldn't be able to take on both of them if given the opportunity, maybe one on one but never both. They were far to big and I would obviously be overpowered.

"Shut up Walker, We're not supposed to have contact with her. Stay focused on guarding the door. There's no way she'll be able to get out of there, she's restrained. Must have done something pretty bad to have two guards and be binned so tightly, and in the Erudite compound no less." The slighter man with the injured ankle sent me a curious glance but quickly looked away as I met his gaze. Coward.

"Yeah whatever." The taller man refrained from turning and decided to keep his eyes in front of him, Jeanine must have underestimated my abilities because of my Divergence because this didn't seem like an overly difficult situation to free myself from. I scanned at my escape routes, the door being out of question, I wouldn't be able to fend off both guards especially in my serum weakened state. The only other option was the mid sized air vent that was behind my chair, I knew only because each room had one to ensure the flow of cool air into each room. The Erudite refused to work in uncomfortable conditions, With my frame I was sure I would be able to escape in an orderly fashion, the only concept that worried me was the level of security that would be raised once I escaped. The guards turned to check on me rarely, afraid to meet my glare and unable to handle my somewhat intimidating silence., but they would eventually notice my absence. I calculated I would have slightly under ten minutes to remove my restraints and enter the ducts. We were most likely on a top floor, assuming that Jeanine wanted to keep me as far from the entrance as possible so the duck would more than likely be on the floor, a long drop would probably ensue. Once I got down I would be able to shimmy down to the ground floor and quickly make an escape through the side doors, the security would be low as long as the time of day was what I expected it to be.

I carefully and discreetly trained my eyes on my hands, being sure to examine the lock type. Deadbolt. It could easily be picked with a bobby pin, luckily I try to keep them in my hair for occasions such as these. I was able to bend my arms up enough to pull the bobby pin out of my now unruly bun, my neck ached slightly thanks to the low angle it had to bend to accommodate the limited reach my binds provided. Thankfully the lock came undone with a slight click, I smirked as I rubbed each wrist and and undid the belt that stretched across my chest, the locks that restrained my legs were trickier than my wrist restraints but they eventually were removed. I sighed as my mental timer informed me that I had wasted a total of three minutes, surely I could've been more efficient but I suppose the serum made my brain react slightly slower for the time being. Well I was free and it was only a matter of time before I would be out of this damned place. Getting the vents open was a breeze, the people that kept the labs clean refused to bother tightening the vents always claiming that it was meager work for their highly knowledgeable brains. This is where I started feeling like taking on the guards might have been the better option, the drop looked to be about six feet and if I wasn't careful I would probably get stuck in the vent or make enough noise to notify the guards of my now free activities. Oh well, I had to get out and this would have to be the way.

"Shit," I cursed as I roughly hit the cold metal of the bottom of the vent, I had hit my head on the corner where the vent started to go horizontally. This would not make my already pounding headache feel any better. Unfortunately the darkness of the vents would limit how quickly I could move through the turns and drops, I silently dreaded running into a rat. I moved with haste, crawling through the maze that was the Erudite compounds air ducts.

Within my projected five minutes of hitting the bottom of the freezing tunnels I eventually came to my destination, the small closet on the bottom floor of the library area, if I was careful I could easily make it out through the side door which led directly to the parking lot. My knowledge on hot wiring a car was limited but I would be able to complete it. Hopefully. I quickly dusted myself off, not bothering to close the entrance behind my as I moved through the ends of the shelves, the door to the parking lot was unguarded, perfect. I was sure that by now the guards were aware of my absence, only giving me a few minutes to make my escape.

"Scarlet?" I cursed as I froze misstep, I jerkily turned my head to look at person who spoke my name. I slightly sighed out when I realized it was Peter, He wouldn't be much of challenge for me. He had a large duffel bad across his shoulder and a pair of keys in his hand.

"Peter." I spoke confidently in hopes that he didn't know of me being apprehended.

"What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be in custody!" His eyes surprisingly held worry. I decided to take advantage of his weakness.

"I need to get out Peter, please help me." I forced my lower lip to quiver and made tears spring to my eyes, hopefully he would take the bait. "I'd never ask if I didn't think you could help.." I trailed off, slightly raising his already thundering ego.

"Fuck! Come on!" Peter hissed after a few seconds, an inner dilemma taking front in his genetically defect mind. I smiled happily as he lead tome to a car, probably one assigned to him by Jeanine. "Get in the back and lay low. If we get caught I will let them know that you must have hitch hiked in the back. There's no way I'm taking the beef for any of this." Peter growled as he threw a blanket I could use to cover myself, he threw his bag in the passenger seat.

"Thank you!" I appraised him as I slid to the crease between the seat and the back seat, bring myself into a ball in attempts to make myself as small as possible. Peter started the car hastily and drove it out of the compound, taking me to safety. "How did you get the permission to get a care? I was aware you were to be an inside agent for Jeanine but I didn't know she would assign you a means of transportation, you must have a pretty important job." I said lowly in an attempt to make conversation with my savior.

"Yeah, she told me to guard the guy who is going to be controlling the Dauntless back at the compound. I was only at the stinking Erudite offices because I had to pick up the keys to the car. I'm supposed to be heading there now." he muttered keeping his eyes on the relatively empty road, there weren't many cars about the city. "Where am I taking you anyways? You can't come back with me, there will be other guards there for the time being. That and I don't want to put my ass on the line any more than I have to." Peter looked back at me unapologetic, I couldn't expect any less of him.

"The Erudite compound. Or as close as you could take me." I said, my voice hoarse from my lack of water.

"You have a Death wish?" Peter scoffed. " We all know you are bionic or something but not even you can pull off saving all those Stiffs." he laughed at his own musings.

"No, I have to get a few people out. I apologize for my lack of trust for you right now, I understand that you are putting a great deal on the line by helping me but I can't be sure you won't tell anyone." I muttered afraid that he would kick me out prematurely.

"Nah I understand. I will most defiantly tell on you if the opportunity arose." He sighed, probably contemplating his reckless decision making.

"Then why did you help me?" My curiosity got the best of me, perhaps if I wasn't a GP I would've chosen Erudite regardless of my roots.

"Are you trying to convince me to leave you here?" Peter laughed but stopped when he realized I was awaiting a serious answer. "You were nice to me. Not like Amity nice, they make it feel fake. You treated me like you treated everyone else, even when you found out I was the one who stabbed out Edwards eye. I appreciated the equality in it all." he mused to himself.

"You were the one that stabbed out Edwards eye? That's horrible." I scoffed in the back seat, still keeping my head ducked lowly. He sent me an annoyed glare from the rear view mirror, I smirked at him in return.

"Very funny, you should be one of those Candor comedians." he lamented sarcastically, I froze when I felt the car come to a sudden stop. "This is as far as I'll go, which is pretty close considering what you're asking." He looked back at me almost sadly.

"Thank you Peter." I smiled at him, trying to portray my gratitude.

"You're not going in this clothes are you?" he gestured to my torn Blue dress, the rip Eric had made earlier was now split almost fully, any more wear and I would defiantly be flashing everyone. The rip reminded me of the tranquility I had felt early this morning when the testing was beginning, I almost couldn't believe how thing had digressed. I had always been warned but I never took it as seriously as I did now. I nodded to Peter signaling that these were my only clothes.

"You'll stick out like a sore thumb." he sighed as he reached for his previously discarded duffel bag. " You're lucky I thought to bring these with me, They'll be a bit big but they'll get the job done." he handed me the standard black pants and Black leather bound shirts the Dauntless soldiers were currently donning. I thankfully accepted them, as I pulled my mussed bun out of it's high placement and fastened a ponytail in its place. He motioned me to quickly change in the car.

"Thank you Peter. Be safe." I all but ordered him when I exited the car after I had successfully put on the clean clothes he handed me. The pants were only kept up with the belt that was fashioned around them, and I had to cuff the bottoms to fit me correctly and give me an acceptable range of mobility. The shirt wouldn't be too noticeable, the shirt they issued Peter would have been far to small for him, very convenient for me.

"You too Scar, stay out of trouble." Peter quickly drove off as I waved him goodbye, my blue erudite dress still in my hands, the only thing I kept was the practical Jacket Eric had lent me. I didn't know when I would need it. I quickly figured out that I was a five minutes walk from the Abnegation living area, the compressed stone living quarters were already in sight. Unfortunately so were the hoard of Dauntless soldiers, it seemed I was too late to save anyone. Still I ran forward in hopes I could find Annabel so that she could leave with me, she needed to get out of the city as soon as possible. Mordekai could only protect her for so long. None of the leaders or Erudite testers were around when I blended myself into a line of soldiers who promptly ignored me, the simulation allowed them to recognize my clothing and not see me as a threat.

I froze as I saw Eric up ahead, his back was turned from me, his bulging muscles were rippling as he toyed with the weapon in his hand, he seemed focused straight ahead of him. Tobias. He was going to shoot Tobias, Tris was right behind him.

"Dammit," I cursed as I heard Eric's deep and smooth voice penetrate the air. He seemed to not be aware of Tobias being awake, Beatrice seemed to be fully aware of their situation as well. How clever of them to pretend to be under the serums influence.

"Do you think anyone will mind if I disposed of him now?" my group was now close enough for me to be able to hear ever single one of their words, Eric was looking expectantly at Max who seemed not to care. Beatrice seemed to notice me right as I came into view, her eyes sent my a quick flash in distress. I sighed, I would have to help.

"Nah, It's just one Dauntless. No big deal." Max lamented as he put his weapon back in its holster, already bored with Eric who now slowly raised his gun and pointed it right between Tobias's forehead.

"So long Four." Eric sounded gleeful at the prospect of hurting another, I lurched inwardly. I couldn't believe him.

"Don't you dare." I saw the Prior girl point her gun at Eric, And Tobias pointed his at Max who didn't bother to reach for his gun out of fear. I took the opportunity to sneak behind the two Dauntless leaders. Eric still had his gun trained on Tris, it was like a showdown.

"Divergent eh? You're not going to shoot me Stiff." I heard Eric voice out confidently, he made me want to punch his smug face. Beatrice faltered.

"No but I will." I grabbed Max's gun from the holster and pointed it directly at the back of Eric's head, I could feel his smoldering heat come off his body.

"Scarlet?!" Max sputtered out stunned, the sound of my name appeared to make Eric stiffen up. I could tell he wanted to turn around to see if I was really there.

"Hello Max, Eric. I would say it's a pleasure to see you two but it's really not." I forced my voice to be sickly sweet.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Regular POV)

Silence followed after Scarlet's arrival, Eric seemed to be having trouble breathing. Whether it be for Scarlet's presence or for the gun she currently had pointed at the back of his skull was unknown. The Dauntless guards were now surrounding the apparent Divergent and Dauntless leaders, weapons were ready to fire.

"Give up, you're surrounded.. Put the weapons down." Max ordered the assailants, his voice quivered in fear. Tobias and Tris both looked to Scarlet for instructions, she sighed knowing that if they fired their probability of getting away was little to none. Eric now turned to face her, putting his chest as close to the gun in her hand as possible, as if he were daring her to shoot him. She glared at his smug expression, he was underestimating her.

"What Princess? Afraid to hurt your master?" Eric smirked as raised a hand to pat her head tauntingly. Scarlet growled and pointed the gun lower, her finger still on the trigger. Eric took this as a sign of submission and patted her again. "Good Girl.".

BOOM.

Scarlet shot Eric's foot, she smirked as he fell to the ground withering in the pain she had caused him. Another shot was fired out of the chaos of her's being shot, Scarlet's heart wrenched when she realized an unnamed Dauntless who wasn't under the serums effects had shot Tris as retribution for her actions. She dropped her gone, fearing that they would kill her most valuable Divergent so far. She couldn't afford to lose her.

"Fucking Bitch!" Eric hollered from his curled up position on the ground, his foot shot out blood at an extended rate.

"Take them to Jeanine." Max ordered the serum induced soldiers as he knelt down and attempted to treats Eric's wound. He was now glaring pointed daggers at Scarlet.

"My finger slipped." Scarlet held back a smirk as she looked down at the man she had conflicted emotions about.

"You'll regret this Princess. Mark my words, you will regret ever crossing me." Eric seethed through his teeth, his eyebrow furrowed in pain. Scarlet couldn't help but think it was all worth it as the soldiers restrainer her and the other Divergent, pushing them away to face Jeanine. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at how annoying it was to be apprehended for a second time. Maybe this time she wouldn't get out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeanine Matthews was not amused to say the least, not only has their been resistance within the Abnegation community, there were also disruption that lead to some of the selfless fools to leave. She was in no means prepared to see one Scarlet Wysor be escorted through the lowly abnegation hobble she decided to make her base of operations for the second stage of her plan. The small vibrant woman seemed to be quite smug with further annoyed Jeanine, perhaps she should have heightened security for the intelligent brat.

"Hello Jeanine." Scarlet's voice was seething with a sickly sweetness, it made Jeanine's face scrunch up dejectedly. "How was your day?" she smiled.

"It was going well until you made your appearance." Jeanine spat out,her eyes filled with hate for the small woman across from her. Scarlet raised an eyebrow shifting her eyes dully to get a glimpse of her two Divergent companions. Tobias remained unharmed, but the Prior girl had received a painful looking gun shot to her arm.

"I'm so sorry I inconvenienced you Ms. Matthews." Scarlet smiled once again, her eyes mirrored Jeanine's cold glare.

"You are going back to your cell Scarlet. This is your last chance to stay in my good graces, one more slip and I'll be forced to have you disposed of. I hope it doesn't get down to that, you've proved yourself to be an important asset." Jeanine scolded, her blue eyes finally landed on the dauntless pair. " Beatrice, I can't say I'm surprised to see you see you here. You always come across as different from your fellow initiates, but Young Tobias too? You were someone who completely slipped past your radar. Oh well." she finished, turning to go through a few papers on the dull Abnegation table.

"This is wrong! You can't do this to innocent people!" Beatrice shrieked, her almost gray eyes were filled with anger, Tobias stayed stoically next to her.

"The abnegation aren't as innocent as you perceive them to be, I am doing what is good for the whole community Ms. Prior." Jeanine sniffed disdainfully as she smoothed her short blonde tresses,

"Not if we can help it." Beatrice growled as she struggled against her binds, Tobias sent her a longing gaze.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to go through with your little proclamation Beatrice. I've been developing a serum that will override Divergence and I'm going to need test subjects." Tris's eyes widened fearfully at the concept, Scarlet sent her a sad look.

"She won't be using you Beatrice.." Scarlet muttered, causing all eyes to land on her. "She won't use a damaged test specimen."

"What?!" Tobias growled as he violently started to struggle against his binds, his dark eyes trying to reassure Tris at the same time.

"I'm afraid she's correct, Tobias and Scarlet will be fully functioning specimens, with your injury you won't be." Jeanine seemed chipper at the prospect. Her eyes slightly lightened up as Eric hobbled through the door, his foot was now carefully bandaged and was leaning on a crutch for support. "Ah Eric, I see you're a bit injured. Why don't you take Mr. Eaton and Ms. Wysor back to the Erudite compound?" Eric glared at Scarlet and readily nodded.

"What about the stiff?" Eric clumsily motioned toward the pale looking former abnegation, she looked about ready to pass out.

"She'll be disposed of here." Jeanine motioned the Dauntless to lead Scarlet and Four away. Four was livid with rage and immediately started thrashing and hollering out Tris's name, his voice cracking in weakness.

"TRIS!" Four continued to struggle, Scarlet followed him quietly knowing that she wouldn't be able to do anything to help the girl. They were quickly ushered into a van, two guards were sitting in the back unbuckled with the two test subjects. "TRIS!" Four continued to yell as the door were slammed, Scarlet saw Eric climb into the back seat and buckle himself in. He sent her a wary look.

"Tobias, be quiet." Scarlet snapped after he consistently hollered and thrashed about, causing on to slam her head onto the side of the van. He did after a moment and gave her a harsh glare she's only seen him give Eric.

"You couldn't save her! It was your job to save her! And you just let her die! Tris.. She could be dead right now!" Four snarled, his dark features turned into a slight grimace.

"Don't you think I'm aware of that? There's not much I can do now, seeing that I'm bidden just as you are. Besides, she's is but one person lost. There are so many others alive that could be saved Tobias, you need to understand that. Don't be selfish." Scarlet told him as sternly as she could while making direct contact with the guard across from her. He seemed to be nervously glancing at her, a slight blush arose on his cheeks. She inwardly smirked at the new found information.

"What's the point? You'll be put away, locked with high security. I'll probably be killed once this bullshit is over." Four spat, he didn't seem too disturbed at the idea.

"I don't mean to burst your little bubble, but that probably won't happen. More than likely you'll be used to make another serum. One that could be developed to control those that are Divergent, after that you'll just be another Dauntless solider. " Scarlet provided, she frowned as she watched the color drain from Four's face, she decided to keep quiet the rest of the ride.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Scarlet POV)

"Okay, get out." Eric barked as the Guard that was driving opened the door at the back of the van. I quickly shuffled out, eager to get the blood flowing to my legs. Tobias move slowly, the defeated expression tugged at my chest. I slight wished I could console him but I knew I couldn't. We would be separated and He was a big boy. He had to learn to accept him feelings on his own, to live through his nightmare. "Take Four here to the second lab, the scientists are to give him the batch of practice serums after you administer his blood test. Make sure he is cuffed the whole time, he'll beat the shit out of you all if given the chance." Eric ordered two Dauntless traitors and three under the influence of the serum.

"What about the woman?" The previously flustered guard questioned, his eyes still on me. I sent him a quick wink, Eric didn't seem to notice the man's interest. "You are injured and she is supposed to have a heavy security division at all times." The guard blushed slightly.

"Oh yeah. Why don't you come with us, since you're so worried about the whole thing." Eric leaned on his good foot uncomfortably as he grabbed my arm roughly and pushed me toward the guard who clumsily helped me as I was projected forward. "What's your name again?" Eric seemed at a loss.

"David Murphy Sir." the man replied immediately as he nervously scratched at his short light blonde hair. Eric seemed to still not recognize him, typical Eric. He didn't even know the names of his faction members. I vaguely found myself wondering how this guy was able to avoid taking the serum, probably came from an important family.

"Well Hurry up. We need to take this one to her room." Eric moved pretty fast for a guy that just took a bullet to the foot. I quickly followed and David took his position behind me, probably to ensure I didn't make a run for it. Or to look at my ass. It could be used to my advantage, I silently thanked my luck at being attractive. Well not my luck, my genes are what determined my wonderful appearance and great body but I won't get into that now. Males are so easy.

"So back to my old prison? It was quite nice, unfortunately I wasn't able to stay longer. I had a few prior engagements to partake in." I rose my voice, hopefully one of them would answer. Silence didn't suit me at this particular moment in time. Eric turned back and gave me a cold look, I guess his little love confession didn't really hold any truth in it, that or he's still a bit sore at my shooting his foot.

"Information is a privilege, and you have lost that with the little stunt you pulled." Eric snapped as he turned back forward, eager to get to the destination.

"It's not like it matters, You're taking me there anyways." I replied smugly, he stood quiet probably pondering my words.

"If you must know, then no. You are being relocated to a smaller lab near the one you were previously in. The only difference being that the vents will be far more smaller, you will be restrained more carefully, and there will be higher security." Eric growled, I could see his fist clenching at the prospect.

"Well that's nice." I muttered. I was immediately scanning my surrounding, from what I can tell I will have double the amount of guards that I had before and would probably have one more chance to get out before more Divergent are mindlessly slaughtered. My eyes brightened as I saw familiar faces come into my view.

"Annabel, Mordekai!" I exclaimed, I knew my face brightened. I was glad they were still alive. The both looked shocked to see me.

"Scarlet!" Annabel smiled at me warmly to hug me, The guard was unsure of whether or not he should let her make contact with me. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" I felt oddly comforted by her frantic tones.

"I am unharmed, don't fret. I've been treated relatively well." I smiled in reassurance, Mordekai looked skeptical.

"We heard you were quite the escape artist, No one knew you were missing until you showed up at the Abnegation housing district." Mordekai adjusted his glasses and scratched at a small place under his neck, his blue eyes filled with questions.

"Yeah, the security here is lacking. I'm sure they're going to do a much better job of keeping me in." I replied sullenly.

"Well we're glad you're safe." Annabel smiled smally.

"Okay enough of the small talk, We need to take her to her new cell. What are you two doing here anyways?" Eric asked , his voice filled with suspicion.

` "I needed to return some final paperwork, that and I'm escorting the serum testing Divergent to the Dauntless compound since no one is available." Mordekai replied coyly. My thoughts immediately went to Tobias, he must have already been administered. Shit.

"We'll visit you soon Scarlet." Annabel's big compassionate eyes slightly watered. I sent them a silent goodbye, hopefully I'd be out before that.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are." David sounded chipper, probably excited to out of the danger zones. Everyone seemed to be on edge.

"Stay here."Eric Directed the slightly younger man who flinched at his intense stare. "No one is to come in unless I say so. She needs to be searched or further weapons and any other means to escape and I don't like the idea of anyone else looking at my property." Eric pushed me through the door, the other man looked after me like a wounded dog. I sent him a saddened look,making sure my eyes were widened for emphasis.

"I-Uh Yes. Sir." David gulped and held his gun up sending me a parting glance as I disappeared from his view. Great. Now it was just Eric and I.

"So finally alone, you must have missed me to be visiting so soon." I muttered, my voice oozing with sarcasm. Eric stood there eying me in all his glory. You couldn't really tell he was injured unless you really focused on his occasional winces and the rare shuffling to the other foot when his crutch didn't do the job. I gulped nervously as I traced his intricate tattoos on his bulky arms, the rippling muscles were exceptional and defined.

"Like what you see Princess?" I blushed at his words, embarrassed that I had been caught looking at him. I nodded furiously causing him to chuckle. "Get undressed doll." he ordered.

"I beg your pardon?!" I squeaked out, slightly attempting to cover myself with my cuffed hands from his lecherous leer.

"Shut up, It's not like that." he rolled his eyes at my amitably childish antics. " I just have to check you for weapons and stuff, though I do miss that fine bod you have going on." he smirked. I slowly contemplated his words.

"How could I get my clothes off when my hands are bidden?" I questioned raising an eyebrow. He shook his head slightly and scoffed.

"I can take care of them for you." he suggested playfully.

"How about I shoot your other foot?" I snapped. His expression turned somber at my words.

"That wasn't funny." he growled as he roughly pushed me against the wall, I felt sweat start to form at the base of my neck. I could see the weakness in his stance, he wasn't as intimidating with his gun shot wound yet he still found time to fondle my chest, I let out a throaty moan at his rough ministrations through the thick fabric of my shirt and bra. Finally I was able to snap out of my half pain filled yet pleasured stupor.

"Really? I found it quite funny, I mean it looked like you were going to cry. Can't handle a bit of Pain Princess?" I taunted him, using the same nickname he used for me on him. A blind rage suddenly filled his eyes, It took all my willpower not to flinch at the bastard.

"You're a joke." he spat. He took my chin roughly into his calloused hands, his deep blue eyes boring into my emerald green ones. I froze up when I felt his lips crash onto my own, shivers ran up my spine as my mind went fuzzy. Did I want this? I know I wanted him, he was mine. I'm actually quite a greedy person, when I make connections with people they are mine. That was my personal weakness, my greed. Could I just stay here, and would he be mine? I could fail...I could just let everyone die. The bureau would just put a memory serum over this place after, but I wouldn't remember anyone. I would be take back and re-educated, all the emotions I developed would disappear and would mean nothing. I wouldn't let that happen. I couldn't.

"Stop." I broke apart from Eric's passionate display, he looked confused. "No more. I want to be evaluated by someone else. This relationship is illogical and unprofessional, it can't be allowed to go on any further. I request s female to check me for weapons and such, I'll oblige quietly and do not mind having Dauntless guards watching to ensure the woman who checks me is safe." I refused to make eye contact with him and kept my tone low.

"No. Scarlet don't do that. Don't be a robot again. I can't.." Eric looked at me helplessly but I was stern on keeping my distance. "I'm not leaving." he insisted. I did what my brain told me to do, I dug my foot into his injured one roughly causing him to scream and fall to the ground in crippling pain.

"Are you okay?" The David person came running in and immediately pointed his gun in my direction. His worried eyes were focused on Eric's fallen form.

"I fell." Eric barked as he quickly got up and sent me another glare, I was surprised. I thought he was going to make me go to solitary, or whatever the Erudite did with their prisoners who acted up. "Call in a couple of members to have her checked out, I need to get my foot checked out. It seems to be acting up." Eric refused to look at me, but I knew he was angry.

"Yes Sir." David half shouted and quickly left, leaving Eric and I alone once again.

"Eric.." I started hoping that he would somehow understand my motives.

"Hurry up, You need to leave." Eric grabbed my cuffs and unlocked them instantly freeing my arms. My eyes widened at his actions."We have about five minutes to get you out of here before anyone notices that you're missing." Eric pushed me ahead of him, he shuffled forward as quickly as possible.

"What..Eric.." I wasn't sure what to day.

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for me. I can't see you anymore Scarlet, You need to leave. Go back from where you came from." Eric growled he he ushered me forward once more. "Your friends might not have left yet, you can sneak out with them. " My heart fluttered, a strong pressure was building up in my chest and a lump formed at the back of my throat. Why does he always have to do this to me? Make me feel this way?

"Thank you." I muttered, unsure of how to show my gratitude.

"Don't thank me yet, You're still not in the clear." he growled.

People confuse me.


	15. Chapter 15

"I Got a feeling I might have lit very fuse, That you were trying not to light." - Knee socks by the Arctic Monkeys.

Chapter 15 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric quickly limped forward, he was the first of the pair to see Mordekai and Annabel making their departure. He pushed through the relatively empty hallway, hopefully they could meet the odd couple in the library before they went out of the side entrance that led to the parking lot on the side of the building. "Hurry up Princess, We don't have all day." he growled as Scarlet tailed behind him, she blushed profusely when she felt his large hand engulf her much smaller one.

"That's rich, I would hurry ahead but I decided to be kind to the obviously incapacitated person in front of me." she growled back as they pushed through the door. "Annabel!" stage whispered before Eric got to reply,the couple was making their way out of the side door but fortunately Annabel turned at the sound of her name. Her chocolate colored eyes visibly widened at the sight of her friend, she quickly nudged Mordekai who wasn't being as perceptive. Eric pushed forward, Scarlet still in hand he wanted to get her out without any problems.

"What are you doing?" Mordekai gasped as they came closer, Scarlet quickly examined them and realized Mordekai was missing his glasses, no wonder he didn't react as quickly as Annabel had.

"You need to get her out." Eric winced, he had made his foot bleed with all the movement he was doing. He pushed Scarlet forward roughly, she let go of his hand in surprise.

"You got her out?" Annabel smiled as she took in the pair, examining the way their eyes rested upon one another. She could see the slight dilation in their eyes, they were in it deep.

"I'm trying but you two retards aren't making it easy. Don't just stand there, she needs to get out now! Before anyone notices." He rolled his eyes and pushed them forward once again.

"Come with us." Annabel pleaded him, her eyes filled with grateful compassion at the man who got her friend out. Eric rolled his eyes at her words.

"He can't." Scarlet's voice broke through, her face was at it's emotionless state, the only thing willing to betray any emotion was her vibrant Emerald eyes. They were dark and seemed to not want to look the man in the face. "He's injured and would prove to be a burden. We must leave now, or else we will be caught." Scarlet turned to leave so she wouldn't see Eric's impending anger.

"Yeah well don't come back. Leave because I never want to see your face again Red. If I do I might not have any choice and will be forced to kill you." Eric barked back as he watched Scarlet retreating form, Annabel was at her side and send him a few wary glances. "What do you want?" he spat at The tall and lean Mordekai who stayed at his side.

"I just wanted to Thank you. Annabel has been a complete wreck over this whole ordeal, I'm glad you were able to return Scarlet to us." He turned to walk away, knowing that the other more muscled man wouldn't reply. "She loves you, you know? Even a brutish bastard like yourself must see it. If you don't then I feel sorry for you." Mordekai quickly grabbed the car keys out of his pocket along with his glasses and left Eric alone at the doorway. His dark eyes focused on the group as they made their way into the large Amity van.

"Shit." he cursed as he made his way back into the compound, he would have to go to the medical area to get his foot checked once again. He found himself wondering if the red haired vixen was more trouble then what she was worth. NO, his mind provided. She was just the right amount of trouble he needed in his existence.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlet quickly appraised her two companions, they were both obviously happy to see her but Mordekai seemed to have some underlying worry. She momentarily questioned his loyalty, Would he go with her to try and stop this whole ordeal? She knew Annabel had unquestionable loyalty, that had her Divergence made her more self-preserving than most of the Non Gps. She wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to come with them, There wasn't much for the man outside of the gates, He was made for the inside, he was raised in this different world and she couldn't force him to come. The only reason she was worried about it was because of Annabel, would it have a great effect on her? Probably. Her bright green eyes intelligently watched the two interact, even in silence they seemed to move in sync. It was heart warming to say the least.

"So Where am I driving us exactly?" Mordekai questioned solemnly, his voice was filled with a gruff scratch. Annabel seemed a bit taken back by the way he asked, the words weren't strange but his tone certainly was.

"We're taking her to the Abnegation, She even said herself that they have the highest percentage of Divergent within the community." Annabel provided, her brow furrowed as she stared at Mordekai.

"I was under the influence that they were all executed on sight." Scarlet raised a curious eyebrow. Annabel seemed a bit smug at her friends statement.

"Before the attack Mordekai and I evacuated as many Abnegation houses as he could, same of the people did die unfortunately but those who didn't struggle are being transported to the Erudite compound today to be injected with the same Obedience serum the Dauntless were injected with." Annabel had a small smirk gracing her warm face.

"You're going to have me believe that you and Mordekai got all those Abnegation out on your own?" Scarlet scoffed.

"We did have help." Mordekai cut in, his voice lost the worry and adopted the thickly curious tone that the Erudite owned.

"From whom?" Scarlet rose an eyebrow once again, her delicate lip[s were in a slight purse, Who would be capable of helping?

"Natalie Prior." Annabel pipped up, her eyes also filled with a deep curiosity. Scarlet visibly flinched at the older woman's name, to think Natalie Prior had been far more useful that she had, Scarlet the child prodigy of the bureau had technically failed.

"Who is she exactly?" Mordekai questioned, desperate to have his curiosity quenched.

"Beatrice Prior's mother obviously." Scarlet replied smartly, Mordekai rolled his eyes at her immature demeanor.

"Well I'm sure I figured that part out on my own but Who is she? Is she Divergent too?" He inquired. Scarlet stayed silent for a moment, she refused to to at him as she answered.

"She's from the same place I'm from. She's from beyond the gates." Scarlet muttered and shrugged.

"What?" Mordekai all but hissed, he swerved in the process causing Annabel to Yelp out in surprise.

"Eyes on the road!" She lightly nudged him to get his attention, he visibly calmed down when she made contact with him.

"Is something wrong Mordekai?" Scarlet questioned coyly, she was pretty sure he was getting nervous about choosing between the faction and the right thing.

"Your people just get in and out of the city without anyone's knowledge?" he stuttered. Scarlet just nodded in reply. "How do you do it?" he inquired.

"I don't feel comfortable disclosing that information to you." Scarlet answered, she quickly looked at the weak spot on his neck. If need be she would knock him out and take Annabel with her. It was the only thing she cold do if he chose to revolt against her. The car came to an abrupt stop, she froze when she saw Mordekai unbuckle his seat belt.

"What's your problem?" Mordekai turned in his seat to get a better view of the petite woman, his eyes were narrowed.

"How do I know you aren't going to choose to go back to your faction? To turn me back in to Jeanine?" Scarlet informed him truthfully, she almost regretted her words when she saw his face contort into an almost painful expression.

"Scarlet!" Annabel exclaimed in horror, her eyes turned into wide brown saucers from their usually slightly slanted shape. Mordekai held a hand up to her and slowly turned forward to resume their drive. Scarlet saw they were heading towards the more isolated and abandoned areas of Chicago, the parts where the factions hadn't got to refurbish as of the present.

"Where are we?" Scarlet muttered when the car came to a slow halt, she suspiciously looked over Mordekai, her hand on the door handle just in case she needed to make a hasty get away.

"To the remaining Abnegation, they're hiding out in a building not far from here, I didn't want to park to close. Ya-know just in case someone see's the car parked out here." Mordekai answered, his shoulders tense.

"I'm not sure I feel comfortable going anywhere with you Mordekai." Scarlet scoffed. "It's logical of me to say so, I've put too much trust into non Divergents as it is and it's been proven to be near fatal." Scarlet's lip slightly quivered.

"Stop being a Twit, you're being immature." Mordekai rolled his eyes and opened his door to get some fresh air into the stuffy car. Scarlet visibly seethed.

"What reason don't you have to trust him Scarlet? He has done nothing to betray any of us." Annabel raised her voice slightly but looked alarmed as she did so. That's when the smaller crafty woman saw her opening.

"He didn't? Really Mordekai? Is there anything you would like to admit?" she pushed, smirking slightly when she saw him wince. Annabel looked confused.

"What is she talking about Mordekai? I don't understand." Annabel looked between the two, her brow was furrowed.

"Nothing Annabel, Let's just go." Mordekai attempted to get out of the car but was stopped by Annabel's firm hand on his shoulder.

"Oh yes Mordekai do tell." Scarlet's smug voice came from the back seat, her lazy demeanor had returned. Mordekai stayed silent, unable to meet Annabel's eyes. " Fine I will tell her then. He's been drugging you Annabel, probably still is." Scarlet provided with a mock sympathetic look. Annabel shook her head inalienably.

"He didn't Scarlet, I would think I would know if I was being drugged." Annabel shook her head and looked at Mordekai for support. She got none.

"Oh but didn't he?" The red haired vixen said mischievously. " He hasn't allowed you to get your breakfast lately has he? All of you're morning meals probably consists of bread roll, toast, or muffins right? Pretty much the easiest substances to put the Amity serum in. He didn't trust your self control Annabel, He thought you would give yourself away." Scarlet finished ashes fiddled with a strand of her long hair.

"Is that true Mordekai?" Annabel asked with a pain filled expression, her face straightened when she didn't get a reply. "Scarlet can you please give Mordekai and I a moment alone? I need to have a conversation with him." Annabel crossed her arms over her large chest.

"Sure, whatever you want. I'll just go look at the wall in that building I guess, maybe I'll get eaten by rats." Scarlet rolled her eyes and got out of the car, promptly slamming the door in the process. There was a momentary silence between the two lovers.

"I'm not Sorry." Mordekai quipped once he could no longer take the silence. Annabel furrowed her brow skeptically.

"Mordekai!" She blanched in disgust.

"Let me explain Annabel." he sighed as he removed his glasses and cleaned him on his clean Light blue collared shirt. "I love you for who you are, Divergence and all. You were changing amongst all those Dauntless though, the serum was wearing off. I was sure that Jeanine would notice your change in demeanor, and you would have been put in the same predicament as Scarlet. I couldn't let that happen, I know I should have consulted you but it's too late for that now. So Yeah, I'm not sorry for trying to save your life." Mordekai scratched at his stubble nervously as he looked forward. Annabel seemed to be in turmoil at his crafty words.

"You still should have told me Mordekai. I don't care how dire things are, we can always work it out. I can't be with someone who doesn't take my opinion into consideration." Annabel angrily seethed.

"Are you saying you don't wish to be with me any longer?" Mordekai clenched his fists fearfully.

"No, I still want to be with you but god Mordekai! Don't be so stupid next time, I thought you Erudite were supposed to be smart." She shook her head in disapproval.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." He replied as he leaned closer to get a sniff of her floral scent. Annabel blushed as he leaned over and rested his head into the crook of her neck, she shivered when she felt his stubble rub against her roughly.

"Don't think this means your off the hook Buddy." Annabel smiled into his embrace. "Now we have to go have a talk with Scarlet." Annabel sighed at the thought.

"I'll talk to her, she seems to have some sort of problem with me right now." Mordekai mumbled as he got out of her arms and lightly kissed her collar bone. "Do you mind staying here? I'll be quick, Promise." He smiled as she nodded at him in approval.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mordekai quickly went into the same building to look for Scarlet. He sighed to himself, for all he knew she probably got herself into trouble. He scanned the desolate building and quickly came to the conclusion that she wasn't on the first floor. She must have made her way to one of the higher floors, and with his luck it would probably be the top one. God how he hated heights. Luckily there were only three floors so he easily found her on the rooftop of the smallish building, he sighed when he spotted her blood red locks.

"Why might I ask are you dangling your feet off the side of this thing?" he casually walked up to her place on the ledge, she turned a gave him an annoyed glance and opted to stay silent. He sighed once again and warily sat next to her, the height wasn't as bad as the other buildings but it would defiantly kill or seriously injure either of them if they fell. He wiped his sweaty palms on the side of his jeans. "It's no wonder you did well in Dauntless, I can't say I'm enjoying this." he gulped nervously as he looked down at the seemingly far pavement below.

"It's easy to be brave when you look at everything from a logical standpoint, besides you're not looking in the right direction." she motioned for him to look forward, he slightly lost his breath at the view. Some of the city was obscured from their view due to other building but the overlap of the middle of the city could be seen. It looked oddly peaceful to him and momentarily made him lose his fear of falling.

"Wow, that's not something I usually do. Stop to look at my surroundings I mean." Mordekai whispered as he looked at the orange colored sky.

"I bet you don't, you don't have to constantly fear for your life out here. Where I'm from I was heavily protected, here I don't have the same sense of security." Scarlet muttered as she pulled her knee's to her chest. "So I take it that Annabel forgave you? Pathetic." She scowled.

"We'll work it out, she's sensible like that." Mordekai smiled fondly to himself as he ruffled the small woman's hair.

"Don't touch me." She growled and sternly swatted his hand away as she smoothed her now tousled hair.

"What's your problem?" he questioned, scratching the back of his head lazily and scrunching his nose in distaste.

"You're my problem." she spat as she watched the thick fluffy clouds pass by. "All of you are." she added as an after thought.

"You mean everyone who isn't divergent?" Mordekai said knowingly, he pursed his lips when she nodded her head.

"I know how a fully functioning human mind works, your kind tends to throw me a curve ball. You always do what I don't expect and I'm getting tired of it." she growled. "I don't want Annabel to be put in the same position I was put in. I don't want her to be betrayed, It only leads to death. I trusted Eric and he betrayed me, and because of that Beatrice Prior is dead. Then I did the worst thing I could do, I forgave him for betraying me when he let me out of the compound. I shouldn't have, he was the one who put me there in the first place and it's awful." Scarlet bit her lip sadly. Mordekai momentarily pondered her words.

"Not all Divergent are the same Scarlet, what makes you think that doesn't go for us Non Divergent? We have our good people and we have our bad, you can't just clump us all into the same group." He scratched at his stubble once again. " What happened to Ms. Prior wasn't your fault, stuff happens. I wouldn't do anything to hurt Annabel, It sucks that you're comparing me to Eric for that reason. I love her Scarlet and I would do anything for her, and I care about you too. Don't push everyone away." Mordekai bore his blue eye's at Scarlet's profile, she simply sighed in defeat after a few minutes.

"I apologize, my feelings are a bit of a wreck right now." she dusted herself off as she got up from her sitting position to stretch, Mordekai followed suit. "I know I was just causing problems, I will apologize to Annabel when we get down." Mordekai looked to her curiously as he followed her to the stairs.

"You don't have to hold it in you know, we can keep talking. You can even cry if you want." He smiled and nudged her.

"I'm fine, don't get all sentimental on me. I don't enjoy it." She sped ahead, a small smile adorned her petite face. "Let's just get out of here."

"Can do boss." Mordekai chuckled as he followed after the girl, hopefully things would run a lot more smoothly from here on out.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
The group Scarlet had assembled left quickly, leaving the rest of the Abnegation with Annabel and Mordekai's capable hands. She was thoroughly annoyed at how many people accompanied her, Beatrice was the only companion she assumed was coming, the rest were liabilities. Marcus and Andrew were far too old to be of any use, and Caleb, well Caleb was a traitor. He would surely betray them at some point and she would definitively have to shoot him if that happened. She sighed to herself dejectedly, it couldn't be helped.   
“So how are we getting down to the Dauntless compound?” Caleb asked curiously, it took all of Scarlet's will power to not growl at him.  
“We're driving.” she answered him quickly, never slowing her rushed pace. Marcus and Andrew both gave her incredulous looks.  
“You can drive?” Marcus sneered at her short form. She proceed to 'accidentally' elbow the gruff man in the ribs. He yelped at the strength she put behind it.  
“No.” she replied truthfully. “I've read plenty of manuals on the subject, I'm sure applying it to real life won't be to hard.” She took the keys out of her pocket and jingled them as the car came into view. All the men visibly faltered in their steps, too afraid to question her decisions yet unsure if they wanted to take their chances with a first time driver.  
“Scarlet, my father can drive. He would probably be quicker and less likely to kill us all before we get to our destination.” Tris deadpanned. The boys flinched, expecting Scarlet to punch the other small woman.  
“I suppose you're right.” Scarlet sighed unhappily. “Just wanted the learning experience.” She threw the keys back at Andrew, nearly hitting his face in the process.” You drive then, I'm sure you know where the nearest train tracks are.” she grabbed the handle to the passenger seat and let herself sit back in the soft seat.  
“Ah, yes.” Andrew nodded in understanding, silently thanking his daughter for her words of wisdom. Tris quickly made her way into the middle seat, not wanting to waste any time and prompting for Caleb and Marcus to sit on either side of her. Without much delay the group made their way to the tracks safely and quickly with Andrew's superior driving skills.   
“So what now?” Marcus asked as he got out of the car, his expectant eyes on Scarlet.  
“If I'm correct, the next train should be arriving in the next three to five minutes. We could have made it here sooner but you all had to come.” she glared at the men.   
“I had no choice.” Caleb added in irritably. Scarlet sent him a scathing look.  
“For good reason, be glad your sister begged me not to kill you.” she rolled her eyes at his frightened expression.  
“I did not beg you!” Tris sputtered.  
“That's irrelevant. Now hush up, the train is coming.” Scarlet quipped and rushed over to the base of the tracks.  
“How is she a genius?” Caleb shook his head in wonder.  
“I think she might just be crazy.” Marcus spat.  
“I think its both.” Tris rolled her eyes.  
“Well you guys better hurry up and listen to that crazy smart girl, the train is coming.” Andrew laughed as he quickly made his way to the red heads side. The others quickly followed.  
“If any of you get left behind it's your own problem. I left the keys in the car for whoever does.” She moved a glare in Caleb direction. “You are to make in on that train or I'll shoot you, you better be the first one on.” She pointed the gun at him as to make her point.   
“Okay Okay I get it.” he muttered as he got into a running stance. The train was speeding aside them in no time, and just as Scarlet directed Caleb was the first to make it aboard, followed by her and Tris, then Andrew and Marcus. Scarlet huffed in annoyance as she realized everyone had made it, she was hoping to ditch the elders. She rolled her eyes at the time it was taking them to catch their breath, at least Tris seemed to have recovered quickly.  
“How did you guys do that constantly? Are you two bionic?” Caleb tried not to sound breathless.  
“It's your upbringing. The Abnegation don't have that great of a means to stay overly fit. The erudite are soft as well, you all do have a fully functioning gym and never did I see anyone using it. We're not Bionic, you're weak.” Scarlet sniffed snootily.  
“Does that make you more dauntless?” Caleb raised an eyebrow.  
“It's none of your concern Prior.” Scarlet snarled, causing the boy to flinch. “Now be ready to jump, if you don't jump then you're taking the train down to it's next stop, if you die we will not falter we will go on.”   
“Are you always this motivational to be around Sunshine?” Caleb smirked, but was not willing to meet her eyes.  
“You're jumping with me, wouldn't want you taking the next stop to the Erudite compound.” She grabbed the tall boys arm roughly.  
“You know I don't like being Manhandled!” Caleb groaned at her hidden strength.  
“Shut up both of you. Its time! Tris yelled over the whooshing of the wind coming in through the open compartments doors. Scarlet made sure Caleb was ready to run and quickly propelled them forward, her eyes widened when she realized the idiot she had with her had gotten clumsy with his landing and promptly caused her to fall roughly on the array of rocks just as Marcus an Andrew did. Her vision blurred as her head was pounded harshly on the surface, she lost her breath as a heavy warmth fell onto her, causing the air to be forced out of her body. She groaned as she quickly tried to become adjusted to her unfortunate predicament, her eyes attempted to make out the shapes in front of her.   
“Eric?” she muttered in her temporarily delusional stupor.  
“I'm sorry are you okay??” Caleb's voice brought her back to reality, her eyes refocused giving her a better view of the sputtering red boy as he quickly got off of her.  
“Are...You....An...Idiot?” Scarlet huffed as she slowly got up rubbing her head. She had a serious migraine now.   
“I wasn't prepared! I apologize.” Caleb sputtered, unable to meet her eyes.  
“Scarlet, we should probably hurry. We are kind of short on time.” Tris rushed ahead, thoroughly ignoring her family and Marcus. “Four could be in there right now, or we could stop whatever's happening out there.”   
Scarlet rolled her eyes and immediately got back on her feet, well not before sending Caleb a slight glare. Tris quickly vanished into the hole in the building, her body hit the net audibly. “We're going down there?” Marcus grunted uneasily as he eyed the crevice in which the other girl vanished.  
“Don't worry, there's a net at the bottom. Just don't jump immediately after one another, it would probably be damaging if you landed on each other. Be sure not to break any hips on the way down Marcus.” Scarlet added before propelling herself through the drop. She slightly grunted as she made impact with the rough netting, but moved to the side and got off before the others jumped down. Caleb surprisingly was the first to follow, then Andrew, then a disgruntled looking Marcus.  
“I hope that wasn't too unpleasant for you Andrew.” Scarlet said apologetically. Andrew was the only actual tag along that she tolerated in the group.  
“I am fine, thank you for your concern. Is everyone else uninjured?” she questioned automatically, Scarlet rolled her eyes at the mans abnegation qualities. Everyone just sent him a small nod to assure him they were fine.  
“Great, that means we can hurry along then.” Scarlet muttered as she took the lead, trying to remember the guard patrol logs. Hopefully Jeanine underestimated her and didn't see it fit to change the measly patrols. Everyone moved silently but quickly, afraid to draw attention to their selves.   
“So how far till we get to our destination?” Caleb raised an eyebrow curiously.  
“Quiet, there's a guard up ahead.” Scarlet muttered. “This one was probably placed here after Jeanine realized I had escaped for a second time, I predicted that she would have at least the one extra patrol. “   
“You were one step ahead of her.” Beatrice smirked to herself, ecstatic that she chose the perfect ally.  
“Quiet Beatrice, it's Peter.” Scarlet sighed, she didn't want to have to hurt the guy. Especially since he had previously saved her life. She frowned as she got up from her crouch. “You guys be quiet, I suppose I can handle this.”   
“No, he's horrible!” Tris hissed. “You can't go out there yourself!” She moved to follow but was frozen by the harsh glare Scarlet sent her.  
“He helped me before. I think he'll do it again.” Scarlet replied haughtily.   
“Is that the computer logic part of you talking or the overconfident brat part of you talking?” Marcus glowered. “Why would he listen to you?”  
Scarlet thought for a moment. “Both. If he doesn't listen I shoot one of his feet.” She moved to go but instead ducked as she heard the bang of a gun. Peter had fired, they must have alerted them with all the talking they were previously doing. 'Oh well' she thought.  
“Who's there?!” Peter called out from his hidden location. Scarlet sighed, she would have to make a plan. She nodded to the others to keep quiet.  
“Scarlet Wysor.” Scarlet answered Promptly as if they were having a normal conversation.  
“Come out now!” His voice was full with authority. He faltered as he peeked out only to see her casually making her way towards him.“Stop right there!” he stammered as she got to a few feet away from him.  
“Make up your mind, I can't come out in your view if you keep stopping me.” She rolled her eyes but stopped as they landed on his gun..  
“What do you want?” He growled as he searched her body with his eyes, not seeing any weapons on her.  
“Let me through.” she deadpanned.  
“I can't do that Scarlet, not this time. Jeanine will have my head if she finds out I let you go. “Get out of here, I called for backup and they'll be here any minute. If you don't want to get hurt then get out of here.” He insisted.  
“Just Let me through. All you have to do is pretend I slid past you.” she took another step forward but jumped back as he shot at the spot she was just at. Her eyebrow raised curiously at his actions. “Did you mean to kill me?” she feigned hurt. She was about to speak up again when she heard the voices of other guards making their way towards them. She had to hurry.   
“Go now.” Peter pleaded with his eyes. He abruptly moved to look and she if his backup arrived. Scarlet took that exact opportunity to close the distance between them and tackle Peter to the ground. He grunted at the impact and the pain of her elbow in his gut. The voiced got closer but she couldn't bother to pay attention. Guns were blaring from both sides are her and Peter wrestled on the floor. Peter had pushed her off and proceeded to land a nasty punch to her jaw. Adrenaline shot through her as she kicked hm off of her into the wall, she was stopped from doing further action by a bullet piercing Peter's shoulder and causing him to cry out in surprise. She looked back to see Tris breathing heavily, her gun pointed at Peter still. She quickly scanned to see why everything had been silent, the backup that had come for Peter were all dead, lying in puddles of their own blood. Then she noticed that one of her people weren't standing up, her throat slightly tightened when she realized who it was. The only person she didn't mind being around on their quest, Andrew. She quickly got up and grabbed the gun from Peters withering form and made her way over to Andrew's shaking one. He was already surrounded by his two children and Marcus.   
“He ran out first to confront the guards, He distracted them so we were able to get pretty clear shots.” Caleb chocked out. Tris just looked at him with tears overflowing out of her eyes, it seemed he had just gotten through telling her a few things.  
“And you, protect my children, Please.” Andrews eyes looked right into hers, she couldn't say no to him, not now.  
“You're a fool, but I will. I will keep them safe as I can.” She looked away, embarrassed at how much faith he seemed to have in her. Suddenly his ragged breathing had stopped, this caused her to make her way towards Peter, she wouldn't be able to handle anymore crying.  
“Dad..” Tris's voice whimpered out brokenly.  
“We have to move on Beatrice. Four may be up ahead, and I'm sure Jeanine will be too with that many guards. There has still got to be at least a half dozen more.   
“This is all his f-fault!” Tris got up and made her way over to Peter who seemed to be frozen in place. She rose her gun to point at his head. “We should Kill him now before this happens to another one of us!” She hissed as the tears still fell from her eyes.  
“We're taking him alive. Even though he's a cowardly sack of shit, he still saved my life once before. Well that and I bet you he has a pair of keys to where we need to go.” Scarlet looked down at Peter who shakily reached for his set of keys. “I bet you one of those are to Four's cell or whatever.” she added hopefully.  
“But my Dad!” Tris shrieked, her eyes stained red.  
“Is with your mother now, if you can't handle this then you can just go back now, there's no need for someone who doesn't have the means to go on.” Scarlet stated harshly, semi hoping Tris would stay with Caleb so she could keep her promise to Andrew.  
“Ugh. What are those keys to?” Tris glared at Peter who jumped at the sound of his name.  
“Mostly doors around here, There is one to for though. He's not in a cell, he's shackled to a chair in the training room with Jeanine and all the controls. It's the brass key.” He provided the information quickly.  
“See,” Scarlet said smugly. “Keep cooperating like that and we won't have to shoot your foot.” she got up and continued down the hall. Marcus's silence was getting the better of her. “You can stay back if you want old man, you have nothing to prove by coming with us.” she directed at him idly. “Actually this offer is for all of you.”. She turned to see everyone's reaction, no one seemed to want to stay.  
“Andrew won't die in vain Ms. Wysor. I won't allow it.” Marcus muttered. “Besides that's my son they have shackled up over there! I can't just stay here.” he grunted grumpily.  
“I need to save Four. I can't lose another person. Just keep my brother safe. “ Tris wiped away her tears, she recovered quickly.  
“I'm getting both of you out of here. Don't be stupid.” Scarlet muttered as she motioned for them to move forward.  
“It's up there.” Peter muttered as they came closer to the training room. “The guards won't be at the door because they were sent to me for backup.”   
“How many guards will be left?” Caleb asked curiously.  
“Six, just as Scarlet had said earlier. We're being spread pretty thin after the escape artist over here got away for the second time.” he motioned towards Scarlet. “Hey before we do anything, can you guys stop the bleeding,I'm pretty sure I'm dying.” Peter pointed to his bullet hole.   
“You'll be fine.” Scarlet said a matter of factually, causing everyone to roll their eyes at her bluntness. “Now we need to hurry. Tris,since you're the most stealthy out of this lot why don't you scope out who's in the room.”   
Tris nodded and quickly made her way towards the opening to the training room, she seemed to get a few fairly good looks in and promptly returned to their sides.  
“So who's there?” Scarlet raised an eyebrow expectantly as Tris seemed to hesitate.  
“Four's there. He's chained up to a chair and computer. He seems unresponsive.” she hesitated again. “Jeanine, the six guards, and a team of Erudite..” She trailed off.  
“Beatrice is that all?” Scarlet rolled her eyes.” We don't have time for this.” she grumbled.  
“Scarlet, It's Eric. Eric's in there.”   
Eric. So maybe she wasn't prepared for that.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the person that commented! You reminded me to update! This is also on ff.net earlier than it is on here! :)

Chapter 18  
Eric. Scarlet's mind was going a million miles in a moment, originally she had planned to kill everyone in the facility but Eric's appearance made her want to redirect the plan, possibly putting everyone else in danger. She shook her head and hardened her facial expressions, this was no time for her to be an emotional wreck. Love wasn't something she could afford, it wasn't even something she was allowed to feel, it was a selfish aspect of herself that she would have to push aside.  
“Scarlet?” Caleb interrupted her thoughts, his brow raised in question. She quickly met his gaze.  
“Tris you will be the first to sneak in the room, get to Four. We have Peter's key, There's no way this will be successful without him. Combat wise he is effective. I Will take care of Eric, he prefers hand to hand and will prove a nuisance to you all. Marcus and Caleb can probably cover the guards. Make sure you are focus on them, I'm sure Marcus can handle five guards, hopefully Caleb can hold one. If he actually puts in effort.” she narrowed her eyes slightly. “If you aren't showing effort I swear I will shoot you.” Caleb gulped loudly and looked to his sister for support.  
“Scarlet...” Tris gave the other girl a pointed look.  
“Whatever.” Scarlet sighed. “I promise I wont aim anywhere lethal, I'll shoot his leg.” Scarlet looked genuinely upset at the prospect. “As for you Peter,” She turned her cat-like gaze over to Peter's pained face. “Since you are essentially useless with your apparently low pain tolerance you will have to stay behind, which I don't mind at all. If I see you raise a threatening arm against us I will shoot you.” she glowered.  
“How are you going to manage to shoot me and Caleb at the same time?” Peter smirked playfully.  
“If she doesn't shoot you then I will.” Tris glared. “Now can we finally do this, I need to get to Four.” her expression was filled with a hard look of courage.  
“Go, I will be right behind you. You guys don't come until I signal you to do so. Or you hear that we've been discovered. I think we'll be able to handle it though. If not we will have the element of surprise with you two.” Scarlet directed to the men one last time before following after Tris. The room Four was in was barely visible through the adjoined laboratory so Scarlet and Tris had no issues with getting to him. He seemed to be in a daze and connected to a computer.  
“Four, we're here to get you out. Are you okay?” Tris whispered hurriedly. The panic in her voice stirred a curiosity in Scarlet so she decided to look at the man more closely as Tris released him from his binds. Her eyes widened at the receptors that were carefully placed at his temples and vitals, and the information slowly changing on the computer. He was under a serum.  
“Tris, No!” Scarlet put her arm out to stop the other small woman from unlatching the lash shackle but it was far to late.   
“Four!” Tris gasped as one of Fours hands wrapped roughly around her neck. Scarlet quickly reacted and pushed away the hand that came toward her. She knew immediately that the people in the other room had heard their disruption and would be rushing over in seconds. She tackled Four off of Tris and quickly proceeded to punch him but it was useless, they were already surrounded by the remaining guards. She froze as she heard the cocking of the guns all poised at her and Tris. She frowned and slowly got away from the man on the floor, raising her hands in a surrendering motion, signaling for Tris to do the same.   
“Ms. Wysor, I would say what a delight this encounter is but I'm afraid you've already tried my patience one too many times.” Jeanine emerged from behind the guards, her tall navy heels clicking irritatingly against the marble white flooring. “And Ms. Prior. Well I must say, you're becoming just as much of a nuisance as your fellow divergent friend here. Must be some strange connection your kind must have.” she sneered. Eric quickly took his place beside her, his gun raised pointedly at Tris.  
“Hey Stiff, I definitely expected you to try to come and save your little boyfriend. Too bad he's had a change of heart about you.” Eric told her tauntingly. His eyes softened when they landed on Scarlet. “Hey Babes, You need stop getting off your leash. It's an awful habit.” he smirked, but she didn't see the usual malice that usually made itself quite known on his features.  
“What did you do to Four?!” Tris glared daggers at the short blonde woman. Scarlet glanced at her, quickly shutting the girl up.  
“Jeanine. Eric. Just as malevolent as ever I see. I apologize, I must be the third worst pupil you've taken on.” Scarlet sighed dramatically. She figured she could buy them some time with pointless ranting.  
“I beg your pardon?” Jeanine raised an eyebrow. She wasn't quite sure where Scarlet was going with all this.  
“Well assuming Eric is the second worst, his intelligence is constantly be questioned by my superior brain. Mordekai is obviously the biggest failure.” Scarlet snorted at her own joke.  
[Back with Mordekai and Annabel.]  
“AHHHCHOO!” Mordekai sneezed violently.  
“Someone must be talking about you.” Annabel smiled.  
“All good things I hope.” Mordekai shook his head as he wiped his nose. “ But probably not, it's probably Scarlet.” He shook his head as Annabel bust out into a giggle.  
[With Scarlet and Team.]  
“Though I do enjoy your squabbles with other intellects, this certainly isn't the time. We have a very important matter to deal with right now.” Jeanine shook her head. “ Four, get over here now.” she instructed the man who was also now pointing a gun that another guard had handed to him at the two girls.  
“Four! Don't listen to her!” Tris put her arms down and placed a hand on one of his muscular arms, she was quickly met back with a sharp slap, no emotion emerged from the tan mans face.   
“Wonderful, isn't he?” Jeanine smiled at her handiwork. “ Can you figure out what has been done to him Scarlet?” the blonde looked expectantly at the fiery red head, expectation clear on her face.  
“You changed the serum, added the extra ingredients to counter act the Divergence.” Scarlet quickly concluded. “ His Brain waves seemed to fight them at first, but now it seems he is every bit under your control as the Dauntless.”   
“Very good,” Jeanine smiled. “I can now control Divergent. Now I have the means to put you both under my control. I still have no use for you Ms. Prior, I'm afraid I'll have to let Four dispose of you. As for you Scarlet, Eric has convinced me that you would be a wonderful asset to the faction system after you've been put under control. I assure you it will be a quick and easy process. Eric, the lab is left to you and my lead scientist. You know the rest of the plan. I'll be heading back, contact me if any problems occur. ” Jeanine informed her evenly. The blonde woman hastily went back to the lab section and went out the back entrance.   
“Okay guys. Cuff them. Be careful with Red, she's a biter.” Eric sent her an obvious wink. She blushed furiously. “I know from first hand experience.” he added, enjoying the look of her flushed face. At this point Scarlet was thoroughly irritated with his immature quips. “You guys wouldn't believe how great she is in bed.” The other guards slightly chuckled as they watched the twos interaction. ”Her boobs are kind of small though.” At this point she did the only thing her body would let her do, she tackled him.   
“NOW!” She signaled Marcus and Caleb who were waiting and quickly took aim at the guards. She focused on getting him to the ground, he was much heavier than she was, she knew she wouldn't be able to get him on the ground but she knew with enough force she could definitely make him stumble back and perhaps make him drop his weapon. Well her estimations weren't always correct, and this was one of those times. She did not knock him down. She ran into his choke hold. She put her arms up and quickly dropped to the ground, causing him to lose his grip on the tiny woman. She knew she had lost her opportunity to stun him. He was much stronger than her and towered over her petite form, her only chance would be to get him when he least expected it. She dodged a punch that was well aimed at her head, she shuddered as she felt the air from the punch whoosh.  
“Jeanine, we have a problem.” Eric spoke into the talkie he took out of his jacket. “We're going to need more back up.” Eric kept eye contact with Scarlet and quickly removed his black vest leaving him only in a short sleeve. His muscles slightly rippled through the thin material. He smirked when he saw her staring. “Like what you see?”   
“I'd like to see you dead.” Scarlet replied haughtily as she went to punch him.   
“Losing your touch eh Princess?” Eric smirked as he blocked her punch, smirking at the power behind it. Though he would never tell her, He liked the fact that even though she was a girl, she could hit just as hard as some guys, luckily for him he wasn't one of those guys. He easily grabbed a hold of her from behind. She gasped when she felt him hold her tightly against him, she barely managed to push him away.  
“Not as much as you.” Scarlet growled as she avoided another one of his heavy handed swings. While on the ground she swept her leg under both of his, being sure to hit the spot she had shot not to long ago. Eric's eyes bugged out as her sweep made contact, the pain coursing through his entire body for a brief second as he fell straight to the floor. He cursed as Scarlet made a break for the lab room, he knew she would probably kill the person running the simulation on the Dauntless as soon as she got to him. He winced as he got up, her kick had still left a lingering throb, but he ignored it and looked at the gun men still going against each other. His people were dwindling and he knew it was only a matter of time before her gunman overtook them and shot Four who was still currently in a fight with Tris. He hoped his rival would at least kill the annoyance before her allies came to her aid. At this point he knew his options were limited, they would turn on him the moment they got a chance. He ran after the red head who looked like she had already dealt with the scientist. He sighed, now he would be the only one who knew how to work the stupid machine.   
“It's already too late babes. We'll have backup before you know it. ” Eric shook his head tiredly. Scarlet's eyes moved toward him suspiciously as he made his way into the lab, her busy fingers were already trying, attempting to find the pass code to override the system. Eric had his back toward her as he pushed a few buttons on the hand scanner, the doors obediently closed after he finished his last push.   
“Open the door Eric.” Scarlet growled at him, ignoring his previous question. She refused to take her fingers off of the computers touch screen keyboard, she felt like she was close to freeing all the other dauntless, hopefully saving the lives of many Divergent. She just hoped they didn't destroy any of the ones they took into their custody.  
“Don't you get it by now?” Eric slowly moved toward her. He was sure that by now the fight was dealt with by now. Now they would be dealing with Four, which would be no easy task. “You guys have already lost. There's nothing you can do. Jeanine is a genius. She has all this bullshit mapped out in her mind.” he started looking frustrated as he got closer, her feminine features were more pronounced with her heavy flush, adrenaline brought a wide glossiness to her eyes. “Jeanine already agreed not to have you killed. You can be with me.” He was now within touching distance of her. He looked her straight in the eyes, his cool blue met her hard emerald.   
“You mean belong to you? I'm not stupid Eric.” she spat, her eyes still watching him carefully. “If there wasn't a chance then I wouldn't be here. One of her hands were already balled tightly into fists. He quickly grabbed both of her hands and pinned them beneath one of his own, knocking over the chair she was sitting on to the side. Her head hit the marble floor roughly. She quickly found herself panicking, What if Tris wasn't alive? What if she was to late? What of Caleb?  
“I think you're forgetting I'm not an idiot either.” he growled in her ear. He positioned herself between her legs to avoid her eminent kicks to his groin. “I know you haven’t given up on us, that the thought of being with someone still lingers in that smart brain of yours.” his hot breath caused her to shudder.  
“Stop.” She tried to yell but was surprised when her voice cracked. He knew exactly how to get inside of her head. He started leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to her collar, causing her to fidget under him.  
“You've already passed the point of no return. We've been through too much. You gave me too much.” Eric moved his attention back to her face. His eyes were set on her plump lips. “Don't you love me?” he whispered huskily, Scarlet could almost taste his breath. She found herself having trouble breathing, the jumble of words protruding from his mouth made her feel too many emotions. Anger, yearning, despair, strangely happiness, and of course regret. Regret that she ever let herself develop feelings for this man, regret because of her stupidity. “You just want to give up on your stupid mission, whatever the hell that is. I mean who wouldn't babes? Why can't you abandon thought? We can live a dream Scarlet. All you have to do is give up.”   
“This isn't some game Eric. Games of make-believe can't last forever.” her voiced cracked once more. “Why must you be one her side? She's trying to kill all of my people. There's things you just don't understand. If you loved me you would help me. ”  
“Don't you see? I am doing this because I love you. I'm not going to let anyone get in the way of us being together, even you. Would it really be that bad to just let Jeanine win? Would you're people even let us be together? This wouldn't be right in their eyes you know, and that smart blonde woman is giving us that opportunity.” Eric tried to reason, his other hand caressed her cheek.  
“Don' talk to me.” she refused to look at him in the eyes any longer and continued to thrash about harder. She stopped when she realized that he was far too quiet, but she didn't want to look at him after all the harsh things he said.  
“Look at me.” He growled when she didn't immediately reply and caught her bottom lip between his teeth. She gasped out at the familiar sensation, hate flowed through her body immediately. How dare he? How dare he make her feel this way? Euphoria swept through her just as quickly as the hate did, their passions merged. She moaned at the sensations, fire replaced her blood. His tongue moved in familiar motions in her mouth, and his other hand brought itself to caress her breast. She moaned, yearning for more of his touches and for more of the quarreling feelings he gave her. She could get lost in it all, to be consumed with him in the flames of passion or love or whatever it was they had. She gasped when he suddenly broke the kiss and let go of her.   
“Don't move asshole.” Tris had a gun pointed at the man's back, they had opened the door without her knowledge. She was lost in their ordeal that she was completely was unaware of her surroundings.  
“Are you okay?” Peter cautiously helped her up, his eyes filled with worry for the girl. Caleb went straight to her side and made a brief inspection of her body to make sure she wasn't insured.  
“Careful not to fall in love with her boys.” Eric scoffed. “She's a Divergent. They're tricky.” he gave her an irritated look.  
“Shut up.” Tris glared at the man.  
“Hey Stiff, so you lived. That's no easy task against the marvelous Four. Congratulations.” Eric had his arms raised nonchalantly. “Did you have to kill him?” he smirked tauntingly at her. Scarlet quickly got up and attempting to even her breathing once more.  
“No she didn't.” Four came in the room. Eric's smirk quickly turned into a frown. “It seems even Jeanine doesn't do everything correctly.” Four's eyes were filled with hate.  
“Yeah well no one is perfect you know.” Eric shrugged. “ And besides, you seemed to do a pretty good number on her neck.” he said smugly as he motioned to the red marks around the blondes neck. Four scowled and cocked his weapon. “Can't believe she took you on your own.”  
“Yeah you guys, you're welcome. I did help you know.” Peter added and also cocked his gun in Eric's direction.   
“We're not killing him. Tie him up while I try to get this damn pass code.” Scarlet blurted out . Four sent her a raised eyebrow. “I can't figure it out. I've tried and nothing came up. He didn't hurt me either. No reason to spill blood” Scarlet told him.  
“Why did you kill that guy then?” Peter broke in as he pointed at the scientist on the ground.  
“He's only knocked out, don't fret. Besides, he looked at me funny.” Scarlet muttered .  
“Besides, enough blood has been shed today.” Caleb agreed with Scarlet. She silently thanked him, hopefully he wouldn't think too much into her apprehension with killing Eric.   
“Yeah but we can't just let him go.” Tris narrowed her eyes. “I know you like him Scarlet but he can't be allowed to live after all that's happened.” her pale eyes avoided the other girls.  
“I didn't ask for your opinion Tris. The only reason you're here right now is because of me, so I reckon you owe me.” Scarlet challenged her. “If it wasn't for me I guarantee there would have been several more deaths of important people.”   
“We're trying to save as many as we can young lady, not just the divergent.” Marcus added in, his eyes always on his sons form. Tris and Scarlet both looked at him with irritated expressions.   
“Well, this is another reason why we shouldn't kill him. Three against two. Majority rules.” Scarlet nodded.  
“What about my vote?” Peter interrupted.  
“You have no opinion.” Scarlet, Four, Tris and Eric all nodded causing Peter to sigh.  
“I would kill me if I was in your position.” Eric looked directly at Four “Because I'm going to kill that ugly little girlfriend of yours. Not before I make her watch me kill you first though.” he smirked. “And Scarlet, don't disappoint everyone-” there was a loud thump. Peter had roughly hit his gun against the big mans skull.   
“What?” Peter asked Scarlet after she rolled her eyes at him. “You only said not to kill him. Besides he was seriously getting on my nerves.” he spat.   
“Very well, just make sure he's tied up securely, I don't need him joining the backup when they come.” Scarlet sighed as her fingers hurriedly input several different passwords.   
“Backup is coming?” Four questioned, his serious face was intense.  
“Yes, I heard them report to Jeanine.” Scarlet cursed at the red screen which symbolized her incorrectness.  
“It's no use.” Caleb muttered. “She changed all her passwords after she figured out you were Divergent. Scarlet gave him a questioning look. “Then help me. I'm sure you might have an idea of what it is.” Scarlet looked to him hopefully.   
“I'm not sure if I can..” Caleb shook his head.  
“Please Caleb.” Scarlet looked to him hopefully. She knew she couldn't figure it out , not after Eric had messed with her head like that. Her eyes slightly started to water.  
“Okay, Okay! I'll try.” Caleb didn't want to see her cry. He wasn't sure he could handle something like that. Of course he knew the pass code, being Jeanine's spy and all but he really wasn't sure that he should. The letters were in his mind and one more look at Scarlet gave him the answer he needed.   
Chrysalis   
The computer screen became a light green. He had did it. He freed the Dauntless. Eric was right. Scarlet was dangerous.


End file.
